Mend me
by leadmetoheaven
Summary: "-J'aimerais être comme elle Tatie. -Qui ça mon cœur ? -Elle. -Ah. [...] -M... Moi aussi je veux être heureux Tatie." Parce qu'il avait besoin d'amour, parce qu'elle avait besoin d'en donner. ALL HUMANS
1. Chapter 1

**Bon voici ma première fic donc soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plaît ^^ **

**C'est un peu sombre mais une Bella/Emmett avant tout :)**

**Disclaimer**** :**** Rien à moi, tout à Stephanie Meyer. Enfin tout sauf l'histoire tordue qui sort directement de mon cerveau de déjantée.**

**Rating**** : M, avec le temps**

**Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>**

Une main me caresse tendrement les cheveux pendant que je sens une aiguille recoudre une plaie sur mon avant-bras. C'est quand même assez douloureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien. Total black-out. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières ne semblent pas vraiment coopératives. Même pas du tout en fait.

Des larmes tombent sur mon front tandis qu'une voix chuchote à mon oreille.

**-Allez Emmett ouvre les yeux ! Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie.**

Je connais cette voix, je sais que je la connais. Mais qui est-ce ? Mon cerveau se remet en marche petit à petit. Carlisle. C'est Carlisle Cullen, mon père. Et je suis là parce que je voulais mourir. A croire que même pour mourir je suis nul, vu que je suis encore ici à écouter Carlisle pleurer sur ma pauvre carcasse.

**-Emmett, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Suis-je vraiment un aussi mauvais père que ça ? Oh mon Dieu Emmett ne me lâche pas.**

J'aimerais me réveiller et lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il est le meilleur père qu'on puisse mais je n'arrive toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Et de toute façon je ne pourrais pas parce que je n'en pense pas un mot. Oh bien sûr j'aime mon père, ça oui. Mais il n'est jamais là, depuis… Depuis les seules fois où l'on se parle c'est quand j'ai besoin de points.

J'arrête de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Après tout j'ai essayé de mourir, je me suis loupé alors autant en assumer les conséquences.

J'ouvre finalement les yeux sans savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé. Deux minutes, deux heures, deux jours ? Je n'en sais rien. Mon regard se promène sur la pièce. C'est une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Carlisle est avachi sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit, il dort. Ses paupières gonflés et sa barbe de trois jours me font de la peine. Il a vraiment l'air d'être dans un mauvais état. Ses doigts serrent les miens dans son sommeil.

Je me redresse à demi et mon regard se pose sur mes avant-bras. Ils sont recouverts d'épais bandages blancs des poignets jusqu'aux coudes. Mes yeux s'embuent. Je ne devrais pas être là. Je devrais être là-haut maintenant, avec elle. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours capable de respirer ? Je laisse les larmes dévaler mes joues, toujours silencieux pour ne pas réveiller Carlisle.

**-Alors l'handicapé, ça roule ?**

Une brune avec un grand sourire et une tablette de chocolat gigantesque entre en trombe dans ma chambre. Je sursaute et me presse d'essuyer mes larmes du revers de la manche. Elle s'arrête net en m'apercevant. Une expression gênée s'installe sur son visage pendant que je la toise méchamment. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment sympa mais c'est comme ça. Quand je me sens attaqué, je mords. Et me faire surprendre en train de pleurer, dans un lit d'hôpital et les poignets bandés de surplus, pour moi c'est une attaque. Certes involontaire mais une attaque quand même.

La fille marmonne un bref désolée avant de sortir, courant presque.

**-Tu aurais au moins pu lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.**

Des reproches, pour changer. Je sais qu'il n'essaye pas de me faire du mal mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça me blesse. Deux bras puissants viennent m'écraser contre un torse tout aussi puissant. C'est qu'il est encore bien roulé le Docteur Cullen pour son âge.

Quand il se détache de moi, je peux voir danser des milliers de questions dans ses yeux mais aussi une tristesse insondable. Je détourne le regard en me mordant la lèvre pour cacher mon émotion. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de lui faire subir tout ça. C'est un mec bien mon papa, un mec génial qui ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui arrive. Mais c'est trop dur j'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'une échappatoire à la douleur et je n'ai trouvé que celle-ci. Mais comme d'hab j'ai tout foiré. Même pas capable de crever. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains en coupe pour m'obliger à le regarder.

**-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Emmett, ça l'est pour moi aussi, me dit-il doucement. Mais ça va bientôt faire trois ans, il faut que tu t'en remettes. Il faut que tu avances, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour moi, fais-le au moins pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait supporté de te voir comme ça.**

Mes larmes se sont remises à couler et le flot ne semble jamais vouloir se tarir. J'aurais voulu lui dire que non ce n'est pas dur, c'est insupportable. Je ne veux plus me réveiller chaque matin avec l'espoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve pour finalement me rendre compte que non, tout est bel et bien réel. Parce que si chaque matin pendant quelques minutes je me sens incroyablement bien, la chute n'en est que plus rude. Cette descente aux enfers me tue à petit feu. Enfin elle tue mon âme, mon cœur mon esprit mais corps lui est toujours là, toujours en pleine santé comme pour mieux me rappeler que le reste de moi-même n'est qu'une ruine. J'aurais vraiment aimé lui dire tout ça mais les mots restent coincés au fond de ma gorge. Je regarde mon père impuissant et tente de lui transmettre tous ces mots par le regard. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front tout en essuyant mes larmes.

**-Rendors-toi mon grand, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais appeler Alice pour qu'elle passe te voir.**

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Mon regard se perd dans le paysage qui s'étend derrière ma fenêtre. D'ici je peux voir la forêt de Forks ainsi qu'une partie du parking de l'hôpital. Mais je ne le regarde pas vraiment, je suis plongé dans mes pensées. J'entends quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi mais je ne réagis pas. La fille qui est entrée tout à l'heure me perturbe. Isabella Swan. C'est la fille du shérif Swan. A chaque fois que je l'ai vue dans Forks elle était toujours très entourée. Elle a pleins de supers amis. Elle respire littéralement la joie de vivre et le bonheur. Comment ne pas aimer une fille comme ça ? Je sais qu'elle ne me connaît pas. En même temps je viens juste d'arriver dans cette ville, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça. Mais je suis sûr que même si j'habitais à Forks depuis toujours elle ne m'aurait jamais remarquée. Je ne suis pas le genre de gars à qui l'on s'intéresse. Ou alors juste pour son comportement de malade mental.

**-Comment te sens-tu ?**

La question de mon tante plane quelques secondes dans le silence de la petite chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. De toute façon la réponse est évidente, non ? Elle a dû comprendre que je ne répondrais pas puisqu'elle n'insiste pas. Bien sûr qu'elle a compris, cette putain de psy comprend toujours tout. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle m'insupporte autant. Ça et aussi le fait que c'est toujours elle que mon père appelle quand il en a marre d'essayer de me comprendre. Mais en même temps je l'aime beaucoup, c'est la seule personne dont je me sens proche parce que c'est la seule qui me comprenne vraiment.

**-J'aimerais être comme elle Tatie.**

Je me tourne vers elle pour la regarder. Elle me sourit tendrement et sa main se balade doucement dans les boucles éparpillées sur mon front dans un geste apaisant.

**-Qui ça mon cœur ?**

**-Elle.**

**-Ah.**

Je vois bien que pour une fois elle est totalement décontenancée. En même temps, comment pourrait-elle savoir de qui ou même de quoi je veux parler ? Elle ne la connait pas. Ou alors seulement comme la fille du shérif Swan.

**-Et pourquoi tu voudrais être comme elle ?**

**-Parce qu'elle est heureuse.**

**-Ah et comment tu sais ça ? **me demande-t-elle, toujours sans comprendre.

**-Ça se voit.**

Elle m'attire dans ses bras et je m'y laisse tomber lourdement. Soudain des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux. Je lève les bras pour les essuyer mais Alice m'en empêche.

**-****Laisse toi aller mon cœur, ça te fera du bien.**

A ces paroles, de longs sanglots m'étouffent. Ma tante me caresse toujours les cheveux. Elle sait que j'adore ça, ma mère le faisait tout le temps quand j'étais petit.

**-M... Moi aussi je veux être heureux Tatie.**

**ooOooOoo**

Je regarde Alec mâchouiller tranquillement le chocolat que je lui ai apporté. Il a l'air en forme si l'on oublie l'énorme plâtre qui entoure sa jambe.

**-Ça va pas Bell's, t'a la tête de quelqu'un qu'a vu un fantôme !**

A vrai dire, j'ai presque l'impression d'en avoir vu un. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce gars, dans la chambre tout à l'heure m'a fait l'effet d'en être un. Ça doit sûrement être son regard, tellement expressif mais tellement vide, tellement haineux mais demandant tellement de tendresse. Et puis ces bandages à ses poignets… Je me demande comment une personne peut en arriver à un tel degré de désespoir.

Alec claque des doigts devant mes yeux et je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées.

**-T'es toute pâle Bella, t'es sure que ça va ? Je peux appeler un médecin si tu veux.**

Je lui fais signe que tout va bien en tentant un sourire rassurant. Tentative désastreuse, bien entendu. Il se redresse à demi pour venir me taper la cuisse.

**-Aller raconte tout tes soucis à tonton Alec !**

**-Ben en fait…**je commence, hésitante. **Je me sens super bien !**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas lui en parler. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est trop personnel, comme un secret. Pourtant, on a pas parlé, même pas échangé un seul mot. Je me suis juste ridiculisée.

Je tourne à nouveau mon regard vers Alec qui attend simplement que je lui dise ce qui me tracasse.

**-En fait je suis rentrée par erreur dans la chambre d'en face en arrivant tout à l'heure et…**

**-Tu es entrée dans la chambre d'en face ?**

Il y a comme une sorte de panique dans sa voix et son visage est devenue totalement livide.

**-Oui pourquoi ?**

Il passe une main sur son visage, sûrement pour essayer de se reprendre.

**-J'en sais rien, c'est juste que le gars qui y est avait l'air mal en point hier.**

Il n'est pas du tout convaincant mais je sens bien qu'il n'a pas du tout envie d'en parler. Du coup je lâche l'affaire et je change rapidement de sujet.

En ressortant de l'hôpital, je suis surexcitée. C'est fou cet effet qu'Alec à sur moi. Pourtant, la plupart des gens ont peur de lui mais avec moi il est totalement différent. Il est drôle, bavard, à la limite de l'exubérance. Mais pour ça il faut qu'on soit seulement tous les deux. Avec les autres il est cynique, arrogant et cinglant. Moi, j'adore les deux Alec. Les deux me font mourir de rire.

**-Bella !**

C'est Jacob Black, le fils de Billy le meilleur ami de mon père. Ce gamin est adorable avec un physique à tomber par terre. J'ai toujours essayé de le séduire mais je crois comprendre pourquoi mes avances n'ont jamais eues les effets escomptés sur lui. Il n'y a qu'à voir son inquiétude pour Alec alors qu'il n'a rien de grave. Je me retourne vers lui avec un grand sourire.

**-Tu reviens de chez Alec, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, même si techniquement ce n'est pas vraiment chez lui****,** je le taquine avec un clin d'œil.

En réponse, il me tire la langue. Très mature comme réaction.

**-Il va bien ?**

**-T'as qu'à monter voir par toi-même.**

**-J'ai peur de m'en prendre encore plein la gueule si il est en forme.**

**-Je vois, je ricane. T'a qu'à lui dire qu'il t'émoustille et sa langue sera trop occupée à te lécher les amygdales pour te lancer des piques.**

**-…**

Sa tête est juste à mourir de rire. Il a la bouche grande ouverte et me regarde comme s'il m'était poussé trois cornes.

**-Ça se voit tant que ça,** couine-t-il d'une voix de fillette.

**-Ouh oui !** je ricane.

**-Oh merde. Au moins je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais la paix ces derniers temps !**

C'est à mon tour de lui tirer la langue. Toujours très mature comme réaction. Je lui donne un léger coup de pied dans les fesses pour qu'il aille rejoindre Alec. Il s'exécute dans un grand rire. C'est fou ce que ce mec peut être canon. C'est vraiment de la confiture donnée aux cochons !

Mon portable vibre dans la poche arrière de mon jean. C'est un message d'Edward.

_Ma mère est pas là, tu viens ? ;P_

Je lui envoie rapidement une réponse avant de sauter derrière mon volant et de conduire jusque chez lui. Je suis à peine descendue de ma vieille Chevrolet que les lèvres d'Edward sont déjà sur les miennes. Son baiser est dur et pressant. Tout ce que j'aime.

Il m'entraîne rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre tout en nous déshabillant, éparpillant nos habits dans toutes la maison.

**-T'as l'air content de me voir dis-donc !**je plaisante entre deux baiser fougueux.

**-Tais-toi.**

Il prend à nouveau possession de ma bouche et je me perds sous ses assauts.

**-EDWARD !**

Je me réveille en sursaut. A mes côtés, Edward se lève d'un bond, enfile un caleçon à la va-vite et court rejoindre sa mère qui vient de hurler. Je me redresse à demi pour chercher mes vêtements du regard avant de me souvenir qu'Edward les a éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison. Du coup j'enfile mes sous-vêtements et une vieille chemise d'Edward. Je me stoppe en haut des escaliers pour écouter la conversation. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais je n'y peux rien, je suis une vraie petite fouine.

**-J'en ai ma claque Edward ! Dès que je m'absente, cette maison se transforme en véritable baisodrome !**

**-Maman je…**

**-Ecoutes moi bien Edward Cullen, la prochaine fois que je retrouve la maison dans cet état là je t'envoie vivre chez ton père !**

**-Mais mam…**

**-Edward ça suffit !**

Je décide de me montrer, histoire d'épargner un peu Edward.

**-Bonjour Mme Cullen, je suis désolée pour l'état de votre maison,** j'interviens.

**-Oh Isabella bonjour ! Ne me vouvoies pas, s'il te plaît j'ai l'impression d'être ma mère !**

Elle passe son bras sous le mien et m'entraîne vers la cuisine comme si nous étions de vielles amies.

**-Si j'avais su que c'était toi, je n'aurais pas sermonné Edward. Pour une fois qu'il me ramène une jeune fille bien éduqué à la maison, ça me change ! Je suis contente qu'il sorte avec toi, peut être que tu pourras le remettre dans le droit chemin.**

**-Euh, oui si vous l'dites Mme Cullen.**

A ces mots, elle tourne brusquement son visage vers moi en plissant les yeux. Elle en lâche même mon bras. Ça y'est, elle est passé en mode psy. J'ai presque l'impression de la sentir entrer dans mon cerveau.

**-Je vois, **lâche-t-elle.

Si elle avait été un homme je suis sure qu'elle aurait été en train de se lisser la moustache, comme tous les psys dans les films. J'aurais peut-être dû laisser Edward se démerder tout seul finalement. Comment dire à une femme que son fils n'est que votre plan-cul régulier et pas votre petit copain comme elle le croit ?

**-Vous couchez juste ensemble.**

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation. Derrière nous Edward se prend la tête dans les mains. Je crois qui lui aussi aurait préféré que je reste bien sagement dans sa chambre.

**-Et bien Miss Swan, je crois qu'il commence à se faire tard et votre père doit commencer à s'inquiéter. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.**

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. J'avoue que c'est un peu humiliant comme situation. Surtout que je dois me baisser tous les trois mètres pour ramasser mes vêtements. En haut des escaliers j'entends que la conversation entre Edward et sa mère a repris. Et fouine comme je suis-je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écouter.

**-Ton cousin avait besoin de toi et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'envoies en l'air ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !**

**-Tu sais bien que ce connard n'en a rien à branlé de moi !**

Le son retentissant d'une grande claque me fais réagir et je rentre en vitesse dans la chambre d'Edward. Il a un cousin ? Je n'en savais rien.

_"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je n'ai besoin de rien." -Emmett._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :) Bisous !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 en ligne ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant.**

**Pour les reviewers anonymes**

**n'gie : Heureuse que ce début te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite :)**

**Sophie :**** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que j'arriverais à te faire aimer ce pairing, personnellement je l'adore !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**-EMMETT !**

La douce voix de ma belle-mère me tire de mon sommeil. Je grogne en enfonçant ma tête sous l'oreiller. Aucune envie de me lever. Seulement elle, elle n'a pas l'air de voir ça comme ça. Elle m'arrache brutalement la couette. Je grogne.

**-Allez la marmotte c'est ton premier jour de cours alors tu vas te dépêcher de te préparer. Et convenablement, s'il te plaît.**

**-Mais je veux pas y aller moi à ce putain de bahut !**

**-Langage Emmet !**

Mais elle me soûle sérieux je veux pas y aller à ce lycée de merde. Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter sérieux ? Rien. Rien du tout. Juste à me faire sentir comme une merde encore plus que je ne le fais déjà.

Mais comme je sais que c'est important pour Carlisle, je sais que je vais y aller. Pourtant une fois devant le lycée, je regrette déjà. Tous les élèves me regardent déjà comme si j'étais un ovni. En même temps Forks est une petite ville alors voir débarquer un nouveau ça n'arrive pas tous les quatre matins. J'avance jusqu'à l'accueil, mal à l'aise au possible. J'arrive quand même à lancer des regards noirs à tous ceux qui osent me dévisager, c'est-à-dire tout le monde.

**-Bonjour ! Emmet Cullen c'est bien ça ?**

Une petite brune, souriante à outrance m'accueille joyeusement. Je hoche sèchement la tête en confirmation.

**-C'est drôle on a déjà un Cullen au lycée. Vous vous connaissez ?**

**-…**

**-En tout cas ce n'est pas le plus discret des élèves !**

**-…**

**-D'ailleurs j'espère que tu es plus calme que lui sinon la gent féminine de Forks n'y survivrait pas !**

Elle éclate gaiement de rire et je lui jette un regard noir. Toute cette énergie me donne envie de vomir. Tout en parlant, elle a sorti une liasse de paperasse qu'elle me tend. Je l'attrape avant de me retourner pour partir mais elle me retient.

**-Ne pars pas si vite, la direction du lycée t'a attribué un guide pour tes premiers jours. Je vais l'appeler, elle sera là dans deux minutes.**

Je souffle d'exaspération. Voilà que je vais devoir me coltiner une morveuse maintenant. Je m'assois en attendant qu'elle arrive. Une masse de boucles brunes apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**-Désolée Elisabeth, j'étais en retard.**

Oh non. Cette voix, c'est… Je me lève d'un bond et la bouscule dans la porte avant de partir en courant.

**-Cullen ! Attends ! CULLEN**

Je l'entends m'appeler en me poursuivant dans le couloir. Mais heureusement pour moi je cours bien plus vite qu'elle. Je rentre en catastrophe dans la première salle vide que je croise. Je me plaque contre la porte, la respiration hachée. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit. Elle a compris ce que j'ai fait. Je sais qu'elle a compris ce jour-là à l'hosto. Elle est intelligente, ça se voit dans son regard. Si elle me voit elle va faire comme tous les autres, elle va avoir pitié de moi. Je n'aime pas ça, je ne supporte pas ça.

J'attends encore quelques minutes avant de sortir de ma cachette. Mais manque de bol, je tombe directement sur elle. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Une baffe retentissante.

**-Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi ? Je viens plus tôt au lycée pour toi et toi, dès que tu m'aperçois tu te barres en courant ! Tu te crois mieux que tout le monde à ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?**

Je la fixe interloqué. Ça non plus je ne m'y attendais pas. Je lui jette encore un regard noir.

**-Laisse tomber Bella, c'est qu'un connard.**

Mon sang se glace. Je garde mon regard noir en me retournant vers le nouveau venu. Mes lèvres se tordent en un rictus méprisant.

**-Salut, **_**cousin**_, je raille méchamment.

Il ne répond pas mais me bouscule violemment avant d'attraper Bella par le bras et l'entraîner dans la direction opposée. Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je peux détester cet enculé d'Edward ! Je crois bien que c'est la seule personne sur cette terre à être capable de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

La journée se passe lentement, beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Surtout que, où que je sois je peux entendre des milliers de chuchotements dans mon dos, sûrement une œuvre d'Edward. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il fait la pluie et le beau temps dans ce lycée. Les jeunes de Forks doivent être sacrément débiles pour choisir un leader pareil.

Tout ça pour dire que je suis devenue la nouvelle bête de foire du bahut. Le bon côté des choses c'est que personne n'ose m'approcher et j'ai à peu près la paix.

**-Eh Emmett !**

Je me retourne lentement en soupirant d'exaspération et en préparant mon regard le plus meurtrier. Edward se tient en face de moi, appuyé nonchalamment contre un casier. Je sais très bien qu'il attend que je m'énerve. C'est son passe-temps favori, me faire péter les plombs. Mais je ne compte pas lui donner ce plaisir, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je lui souris, attendant la suite. Cette fois, c'est lui qui s'énerve.

**-T'as l'air d'aller bien**, me provoque-t-il. **Et dire que je m'en suis pris une parce que je préférais m'envoyer en l'air plutôt que de venir soutenir le pauvre petit Emmett qui appelait à l'aide !**

D'accord, là il a fait fort. Je lève mon poing pour lui en coller une mais on nous interrompt.

**-Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Un indien baraqué se cale à ses côtés suivit d'un brun en béquille. Soudain Edward a l'air paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

**-Euh rien ! Allez les gars on se casse !**

Le regard de l'indien passe successivement de mon visage à celui d'Edward pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Le brun se contente de me regarder, curieux. Je n'avais pas vu son visage. Je serre encore plus les poings et me rapproche dangereusement de lui. Edward réagit au quart de tour. Il me bloque le passage avec son corps.

**-Putain mais lâche moi connard ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il fout là l'autre enfoiré ?!**

Je tente de me dégager en lui donnant des coups mais il esquive plutôt bien. Mais il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps contre moi.

**-Jake aide Alec à dégager ! Et grouille-toi putain !**

L'indien sursaute avant d'emmener son pote dehors pendant que je me débats toujours dans les bras d'Edward. Je lui balance un crochet qui l'envoie valser à cinq mètres.

**-T'avais pas le droit putain ! T'avais pas le droit ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bordel de merde !**

Je continue à l'insulter en le rouant de coup de pieds. Merde, il avait pas le droit de me retenir !

**-Putain Cullen mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

Une masse de boucles brunes se jette sur moi pour me pousser violemment. Bella s'agenouille à côté d'Edward. Elle lui prend le visage entre ses mains avant d'essuyer le filet de sang qui coule de sa bouche. Elle se retourne vers moi, le regard haineux et empli de reproches.

**-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! T'es qui pour te croire supérieur à tout comme ça ?! **

**-Et toi t'es qui pour me juger comme ça ?!**

Je donne un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes d'Edward sous le regard outré de la brune. En vrai, j'ai ai rien à foutre de cette fille. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de retrouver ce connard d'Alec.

**ooOooOoo**

Non mais j'en reviens pas ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce gars ?! Je sais qu'il a un problème, il n'y a qu'à voir l'état dans lequel il était à l'hôpital. Mais c'est pas une raison pour tabasser quelqu'un comme ça. Je soutiens Edward jusqu'à mon pick-up pour le ramener chez lui. Il n'a pas voulu que je le conduise à l'hôpital.

Je l'aide à descendre de la voiture une fois que je me suis garée chez lui. A peine la portière est-elle refermée que sa mère sort de la maison en courant. Elle a sûrement dut remarquer son état déplorable. En même temps, dur de le louper. Sa lèvre est fendue et un filet de sang en dégouline, comme de son arcade. Un de ses yeux est déjà en train de gonfler et vu les bleus qui se forment sous ses yeux et l'angle bizarre de son nez me font penser qu'il est cassé.

**-Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est pas possible !**

Elle n'a pas l'air plus paniqué que ça, plutôt en colère. Elle me dégage et emmène Edward dans la cuisine. Je les suis, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

**-Qui c'est qui t'a encore mis dans cet état-là ?!**

Encore ? Comment ça encore ? En tout cas, elle a vraiment pas l'air commode quand elle est énervée.

**-C'est rien Maman.**

**-Oui, comme d'habitude.**

Comme d'habitude ? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?

**-Non là ce n'est pas comme d'habitude.**

Mais bordel je comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette baraque ? Je m'apprête à intervenir mais elle me coupe avant même que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle pointe un doigt accusateur dans ma direction.

**-C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de vous cette fois ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous vous êtes mises dans la merde et vous lui avez demandé de vous en sortir ? Ou…**

**-Non, mada…**

**-…il a essayé de faire le beau devant vous mais il s'est fait démolir ? Ou alors…**

**-Mais…**

**-Vous lui avez demandé de démolir un gars que vous ne sentiez pas et finalement c'est lui qui s'est fait démonter ou…**

**-STOP ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai rien compris ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est son taré de cousin qui l'a mis dans cet état-là !**

Son visage se vide de toutes ses couleurs. Elle se tourne vers Edward.

**-Emmett ? C'est E… Emmett qui t'a fait ça ?**

Il hoche doucement la tête en confirmation. Sa mère se laisse lourdement tomber sur une chaise en se prenant la tête dans les mains. C'est officiel, je suis totalement paumée. Tout ce qui vient de se passer me semble à la limite du surnaturel. Je me sens vraiment de trop. Je dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Edward et je m'en vais. Quand je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, la voix de la mère d'Edward résonne depuis la cuisine.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Ne le traitez plus jamais de taré. Vous ne savez pas, vous ne savez vraiment rien.**

Pour une fois, on est bien d'accord.

Je conduis jusqu'à chez moi, la tête emplie de questions. Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez les Cullen ? C'est quoi ces histoires de baston avec Edward ? Je n'ai jamais remarqué la moindre trace de coup sur lui. Nulle part. Je ne comprends pas. En fait je ne comprends absolument rien. Et Emmett. Son comportement me déboussole. Quand je le vois, je repense toujours à ces bandages sur ses poignets. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il en arrive à une telle extrémité ? Ça à un rapport avec les bastons dont la mère d'Edward a parlé ? Peut-être que c'est une tragédie familiale, dont il est le centre. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'entre Edward et lui ce n'est vraiment pas l'amour fou.

Toute cette histoire m'intrigue mais un petit quelque chose me dit que je ferais mieux de ne pas fourrer mon nez dans ce qui ne me regarde pas.

**-Bella, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?**

Oulah. Pour que Charlie vienne jusque dans ma chambre pour me parler, c'est que c'est vraiment important.

**-Bien sûr !**

Je lui adresse un grand sourire en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur mon lit. Son air embarrassé me laisse entendre que je ne vais pas aimer la conversation qui va suivre.

**-Bon, voilà… En fait… C'est que, euh…**

**-Vas-y papa, je t'écoute**, je l'encourage plus parce qu'il me stresse avec ses bégaiements qu'autre chose.

Il inspire un bon coup et se lance.

**-Bon ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Cullen ?**

Alors là je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

**-Lequel ?**

**-Edward.**

**-Ah. Et comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Je ne parle pas de vos parties de jambes en l'air, ça ne me regarde pas. Je parle de pourquoi est-ce que je le récupère un soir sur deux à moitié mort dans les rues de Forks.**

Ouah ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ? Je crois qu'on est aussi rouge de gêne l'un que l'autre. Mais mon cerveau bloque sur la dernière phrase. Putain depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ? Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ? Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Ces milliers de questions qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête sont doucement mais sûrement en train de me rendre dingue.

**-Bella ?**

**-C'est quoi ces conneries putain ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Pourquoi tu m'en parles que maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez Edward pour que même son cousin en vienne à lui taper dessus ?!**

Je suis littéralement en train de péter un câble. Charlie ne bouge pas, il a l'air aussi perdu que moi.

**-E… Emmett a cogné Edward ?**

**-Quoi tu savais que c'était son cousin ? Mais y'a que moi qui est un train de retard dans cette putain de ville ou quoi ?**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi aussi ? Pourquoi ça m'atteint autant alors que ça ne me concerne même pas ? Charlie se lève et passe une main tendre dans mes cheveux. Le monde est en train de s'écrouler, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Charlie qui a des gestes affectueux ? N'importe quoi.

**-Oublie cette discussion d'accord.**

J'acquiesce et me rallonge sur mon lit. En sortant, Charlie s'arrête sur le pas de la porte.

**-Tiens Alec à distance d'Emmett s'il te plaît. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.**

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

Il m'adresse un petit sourire énigmatique, un peu triste. Je savais qu'il ne me répondrait pas, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il sort sans rien ajouter. J'enfouie mon visage dans un oreiller pour étouffer mon cri de frustration. Il faut vraiment que je trouve des réponses à tout ça. Je me souviens du comportement bizarre d'Alec quand je lui ai dit que j'étais entrée dans la chambre d'Emmett, à l'hôpital. Il a un truc à voir dans toute cette merde, je suis prête à le parier. Je l'appelle pour tenter d'en savoir plus, ou du moins un peu. Je sais déjà que c'est peine perdue, mais encore une fois, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

**-Allô ?**

**-Tu m'as menti.**

Pas de reproches, pas de colère. Juste une constatation.

**-Quoi ?**

**-A l'hôpital. Tu m'as dit que si t'avais l'air paniqué quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre d'Emmett c'était parce qu'il devait pas être beau à voir. A ce moment-là je savais déjà que tu me mentais mais j'ai rien dit. Sauf que maintenant je veux savoir.**

Je l'entends soupirer bruyamment dans le téléphone. J'attends patiemment qu'il parle.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**-Le bordel entre toi, Edward et Emmett.**

Cette fois sa respiration se fait difficile. Plus j'en entends, plus je suis confuse. D'un coup je n'ai plus envie de savoir quoi que ce soit.

**-Euh… Ecoute Bella, j'ai n'ai ni l'envie ni le droit de t'en parler.**

Et alors que je ne voulais plus savoir, là je me sens frustrée au possible.

**-Ok. A plus.**

Je lui raccroche sèchement au nez. Encore une fois, j'étouffe toute ma frustration dans mon coussin. Sérieusement cette histoire est en train de me retourner le cerveau. Et je sens que ce n'est que le début. Je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi, je le sens c'est tout. Ce qui me perturbe le plus dans tout ça, c'est la peine qui en transpire. De chacun d'eux, que ce soit Edward, Alec ou Emmett. Je ne le connais pas du tout mais je crois qu'il est vraiment triste. Du genre tellement triste qu'on en est blessé et irréparable.

Mon téléphone vibre doucement sur ma couette. Ça doit être Alec qui s'excuse et me propose une sortie pour se faire pardonner. Je me saisis de l'appareil pour lui répondre que je ne lui en veux pas. Mais ce n'est pas lui. C'est un numéro inconnu.

_**Reste loin de toute cette merde. Ça ne te regarde pas.**_

Mon cœur loupe un battement ou deux.

_« Si ça me regarde puisque ça fait du mal à ceux à qui je tiens. Et Emmett. » -Bella._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voià ! Bon ben c'est pas joyeux tout ça ! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ;) Bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Et oui la suite est déjà là mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à poster aussi rapidement tout au long de cette histoire. En tout cas un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos followings ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

J'ai passé la journée à chercher ce connard à béquilles dans tous les recoins de Forks mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part. Mon abruti de cousin est peut-être encore bon à quelque chose finalement. Il est plutôt doué pour cacher les gens. Mais merde il avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Ce connard méritait que je lui en colle une ! Il le méritait putain ! Il a rien fait pour changer les choses, il a rien fait. Au contraire. Je donne un coup de pied furieux dans le bureau ce qui le renverse. Les feuilles s'éparpillent sur ma moquette. Au milieu de la paperasse une photo met plus longtemps à tomber au sol. C'est une photo d'_elle_.

Je l'attrape avant de me laisser tomber au sol. Elle est tellement belle dessus. Ses boucles blondes encadrent parfaitement son joli visage en cœur, ses yeux pétillants respirent la malice et son sourire… Une grosse larme roule le long de ma joue et tombe sur son visage. Non… Non ! Il ne faut pas que je souille son visage avec mes larmes. J'essuie rapidement le papier glacé avant de l'accrocher au mur au-dessus de mon lit. Putain si elle me voyait, elle me tuerait. Voilà pourquoi il fallait que je _m'explique_ avec l'autre connard.

Les larmes continuent de rouler sur mes joues et ça m'énerve encore plus. Vous croyez que ces saloperies vont se tarir un jour ? Ce serait pas mal. Parce qu'en attendant, moi j'en ai ras le cul de toujours pleurer pour un rien. De toute façon j'ai pris ma décision. 1 an. 365 jours. Je me donne 365 jours pour être « _réparé _». Sinon je disparais. Et je ne me louperais pas cette fois.

Mon téléphone vibre sur ma couette.

_**Parce qu'elle te concerne toi ?**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa réponse me donne envie de sourire. Mais non. Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'avoir envie de sourire. Parce que elle, elle ne peut plus le faire. Elle qui avait un si beau sourire alors que le mien ressemble à peine à une grimace. Putain non je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit ! J'arpente ma chambre de long en large, la tête dans les mains. Je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit,…

Je cours presque jusqu'au bureau de mon père. Je le retourne de fond en comble pour trouver sa trousse de secours. Une fois que je l'ai trouvée je fouille pour trouver un scalpel. Je m'en empare et retourne dans ma chambre puis dans ma salle de bain privative.

Quand la lame s'enfonce dans ma peau, je rejette la tête en arrière de soulagement. C'est fou comme cette petite douleur physique arrive à prendre le dessus sur la douleur de mon cœur en lambeaux. C'est comme si pendant quelques secondes elle n'existait plus, que tout allait bien et que la douleur la plus insupportable qu'on puisse ressentir était celle de cette coupure. J'appuie plus fort sur la lame pour qu'il y ait plus de sang qui coule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voir le sang rouge, presque noir dégouliner sur ma peau claire m'apaise.

Je m'arrête à une plaie pour cette fois. Il faut que j'attende que les anciennes se referment avant de pouvoir en faire de nouvelles.

J'attrape un joint et le fume tranquillement en observant le sang couler. Après une dizaine de minutes je vais chercher mon téléphone pour répondre. Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une idée merveilleuse vu dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Tant pis, c'est fait.

**-Emmett ? Emmett, je suis rentrée !**

Oh merde je vais encore me faire engueuler. La porte s'ouvre largement, laissant entrevoir Esmée.

**-Oh mon Dieu Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! Pose ce joint tout de suite et suis-moi. Je vais appeler ton père.**

Je m'exécute docilement, de toute façon c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Esmée nettoie ma plaie mais je suis tellement défoncé que je ne sens rien. Quand Carlisle arrive, il ne dit rien. Il se contente de serrer les dents. Il recoud ma plaie aussi. Oups, elle devait sûrement être beaucoup plus profonde que ce que je pensais. Une fois qu'il a fini je remonte dans ma chambre suivi d'Esmée. Les effets du joint se font de plus en plus sentir et je me sens bien, vraiment bien. Esmée change mes draps couverts de sang et ramasse le reste de mon joint, sans doute pour que je ne puisse pas le finir. Mais bon là je m'en fous je n'ai envie que d'une chose, dormir.

Une fois Esmée sortie, je m'allonge et prends mon téléphone. Je ne me souviens même plus ce que j'ai répondu à Bella.

_**Et toi, s'il te restait 1 an à vivre, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?**_

Et merde.

**ooOooOoo**

Si je pensais que la situation m'échappait avant, alors là je suis plus que paumée. Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je bloque sur le nouveau message j'ai reçu. C'est Emmett, je sais que c'est lui. Comment il a eu mon numéro ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. A vrai dire là je m'en fous. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de comprendre ce que ce putain de SMS veut dire. S'il me restait un an à vivre ? Est-ce que c'est à lui qu'il reste un an ? Sûrement. Mais pourquoi ? Il est malade ? Il projette de se suicider ? D'après ce que j'ai vu il a déjà essayé. Alors pourquoi un an ? Je ne sais pas, pour changer. Je suis vraiment fatiguée de ne rien comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre ? Peut-être que pour une fois il faut que j'arrête de réfléchir. Je tapote rapidement sur mon clavier.

_**Je suppose que j'essaierais de vivre. **_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je sûrement pensé que ça le motiverais peut-être, au moins un peu. En tout cas, la réponse ne tarde pas.

_**Ça m'a l'air pas mal. Mais c'est quoi vivre au juste ?**_

Alors là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre. Je me demande encore une fois ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il en arrive à un tel stade de désespoir. Ça doit vraiment être quelque chose d'horrible en tout cas. Sans trop que je sache pourquoi les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Comment peut-on demander ce que c'est de vivre ? Cette fois encore, mes doigts pianotent sur les touches de mon portable avant que mon cerveau ne leur en donne l'autorisation.

_**Vivre c'est ressentir.**_

Et cette fois encore la réponse fuse.

_**Alors je ne veux plus vivre.**_

Maintenant mes larmes coulent librement sur mes joues. C'est déjà douloureux à lire, alors le ressentir… Je crois que mon cerveau est définitivement hors-circuit puisque j'ai déjà rédigé une réponse.

_**C'est triste.**_

Je reste assise sur mon lit pendant deux heures à fixer l'écran de mon portable, attendant une réponse. Pas une seule seconde mes larmes ne se sont arrêtées de couler. Et je crois bien que c'est ce qui me déroute le plus. Pourquoi est-ce que sa détresse me touche à ce point-là ? Cela fait exactement deux heures et trois minutes que j'ai envoyé le dernier message et toujours pas de réponse.

_**Ressentir n'est pas forcément négatif comme tu sembles le croire. D'accord, ressentir c'est la douleur, la peine, la tristesse, le désespoir mais c'est aussi la joie, le bonheur, l'espoir, l'amour.**_

**-Je peux entrer ?**

Je sursaute violemment.

**-Deux secondes**, je bafouille en cachant mon téléphone sous l'oreiller et en essuyant mes joues. **C'est bon.**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'appuyer sur envoyer. Edward avance péniblement jusqu'à mon lit pour s'y asseoir. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Ça pourrait choquer beaucoup de gens que ce soit moi qu'il vienne voir quand il a un problème, étant donné qu'on couche ensemble. Mais on est amis avant tout. Et les amis ça sert à ça.

**-Montre-moi**, je lui demande.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Comment tu fais.**

**-Bella arrête de parler par énigme !** s'énerve-t-il.

**-Comment tu fais pour que je ne voie jamais les marques.**

Il soupire. Je crois que ce n'est pas une conversation qu'il avait envie d'avoir et qu'en fait il n'est pas du tout venu pour parler. C'est un des inconvénients de notre genre de relation.

**-Le maquillage peut s'avérer très utile quelques fois**, plaisante-t-il avec un fond de sérieux toutefois.

**-Développe.**

Il se traîne jusqu'à ma coiffeuse et attrape mon démaquillant tout en enlevant son T-shirt. Il prend un bout de coton et applique le démaquillant sur la quasi-totalité de son torse. Si les bleus qu'Emmett lui as fait était bien visibles et impressionnant, ceux qu'il est en train de me révéler le sont encore plus. Je me rapproche de lui et les effleure du bout de doigts. Les larmes me reviennent aux yeux. Sa respiration se fait difficile. Je devine que c'est encore plus difficile pour lui de s'exposer de cette façon. Il n'ose même pas me regarder. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour le faire pivoter, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos à moi.

Là je découvre une longue balafre fraîchement recousue qui court de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche. Je ne peux retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Edward se tend, appréhendant ma réaction. J'approche des doigts tremblants de la blessure et la touche légèrement. Il grogne. Mon Dieu mais comment peut-on faire une chose pareille à quelqu'un ? Et qui lui a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? J'ai des milliers de questions à lui poser mais une seule franchit mes lèvres.

**-Ça date de quand ?**

Je le sens se détendre. Je le contourne pour me retrouver face à lui.

**-Cette nuit.**

**-Tu m'expliqueras un jour ?**

Si j'avais posé ma première question d'un ton dur, j'ai à peine soufflée la seconde. Le soulagement qui se peint sur son visage n'a pas de nom. Il m'attire dans ses bras, je me laisse faire en prenant garde à ne pas toucher sa blessure.

**-Un jour, oui**, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Je relève la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. A ce moment-là, on pourrait croire à un vrai couple. Je délaisse rapidement ses lèvres pour venir embrasser chacun des bleus qui ornent son torse. On a tous les deux besoins de se vider la tête, je pense. Je reprends sa bouche tout en l'entraînant jusqu'à mon lit. Ses mains se glissent son mon haut et dessine des arabesques sur la peau de mon ventre, me faisant frissonner. Quelques minutes plus tard nos vêtements sont éparpillés au sol et j'oublie totalement le message qui attend toujours d'être envoyé.

**-Debout les abrutis !**

Je sursaute tellement fort que j'en tombe du lit. Les rires de deux crétins résonnent pendant que le dernier me toise, moqueur. Je lève un regard noir vers celui qui vient de me réveiller en me traitant d'abrutie et accessoirement de me faire tomber en me pétant le bras. Edward sort de sous la couette, totalement nu. Pas qu'il soit pudique d'habitude, ça ne l'a jamais gêné de se montrer nu devant Alec qui est pourtant un gay assumé depuis ces 13 ans, mais ces derniers temps il évitait pour des raisons évidentes. Le réveil brutal lui a sûrement fait oublier que le maquillage de sa mère ne le couvrait plus et sa vilaine balafre plus qu'apparente. Les rires d'Alec et Jake se bloquent dans leurs gorges. Edward se fige. Apparemment il vient de retrouver la mémoire.

**-Putain mec, tu fais chier !** je lui balance en même temps que son caleçon et son T-shirt.

Jacob masque son malaise sous un rire tonitruant tandis qu'Alec se laisse lourdement tomber sur mon lit. Je me lève à mon tour, nue moi aussi.

**-Waouh Bell's ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Ah Alec semble être revenu à lui. Je hausse les épaules pendant qu'Edward éclate de rire.

**-C'est bon Al' il n'y a que trois mecs dans cette pièce dont un qu'elle se tape et deux homos donc elle peut se le permettre !** intervient Jake.

Cette fois tous les regards se braquent vers lui, le mien y compris. Je savais qu'il était gay, et qu'il aimait bien Alec de surcroît mais de là à le déclarer de cette façon… Le pauvre indien est rouge cramoisi. Mais comme à son habitude, il se reprend bien vite.

**-Bon c'est pas tout mais on va être en retard en cours là, dépêchez-vous de vous habiller les gars.**

Il aide Alec à se relever et l'entraîne dans le salon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de capter l'un regard intéressé de ce dernier sur les fesses de l'indien. Mumm, il va falloir qu'on parle tous les deux. Je m'habille rapidement alors qu'Edward a déjà rejoint les deux autres. Plus qu'à attraper mon téléphone et je suis prête. Mais j'ai beau retourner toute ma chambre, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

**-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait se rendre utile pour une fois et m'appeler sur mon portable s'iou plaît ? Je l'ai encore paumé !** je crie pour être entendue depuis le bas.

Je les entends se foutre de ma gueule mais quelques secondes plus tard ma sonnerie résonne. Mon portable est juste posé sous mon oreiller. Mais oui je suis bête ! Je l'avais caché là quand Edward est arrivé pour ne pas qu'il voit… Oh putain le message ! J'appuie rapidement sur envoyer.

**-Bon Bella tu te bouges le cul ? On est vraiment en retard là ! me crie Alec depuis le bas des escaliers.**

**-Oui oui j'arrive !**

Je descends rapidement et les suis sans quitter mon écran des yeux, espérant toujours une réponse qui je le sais déjà ne viendras pas. Je ne participe plus du tout à la conversation et ça ne semble déranger personne même si je sens le regard insistant d'Alec poser sur moi.

Juste avant d'entrer en cours je lui renvoie un message mais je crois que cette fois même mes doigts ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.

_**364**_

Et comme hier, la réponse fuse.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il répond cette fois ? Je rentre dans la classe complétement confuse, pour changer. Il est là, au premier rang, bien installé, son cahier déjà ouvert devant lui. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Alors je pars m'installer au dernier rang, comme je le fais toujours. Que lui répondre ? Peut-être que le mieux serait ce qui résonne en boucle dans mon esprit depuis hier.

_**Je ne sais pas**_

_« Je voudrais juste qu'il ait envie de vivre. Au moins d'essayer » -Bella._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot si le coeur vous en dit ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne :P Je voulais prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant je posterais un chapitre par semaine, sûrement le vendredi. Dites moi si vous préférez un autre jour j'essaierais de changer si c'est possible pour moi :)**

**Et profitez bien du point de vue d'Emmett car c'est l'un des derniers chapitres où vous aurez son point de vue.**

**Sinon petit passage obligé par la case des réponses aux reviews anonymes avant de vous laisser lire :)**

**gaellezjey : Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans tes petits smileys ? ;P**

**lucie : Tant d'enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! En tous contente que ça te plaise autant ;) J'espère que tu as récupéré ton cerveau, tu vas en avoir besoin pour la suite ;P Bisous !**

**N'gie : Toujours au rendez-vous ;) C'est sûr que Bella ne risque pas d'abandonner de sitôt ! Et pour Edward il va falloir t'armer de patience ;P**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 4 :<strong>

C'est définitif, cette fille est complétement folle. Je pensais pourtant que je battais tous les records dans ce domaine. Mais là, je suis forcé de m'incliner.

Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que je fixe mon écran quand le prof entre dans la salle. Je ne sais même pas dans quel cours je suis. Quoi qu'il en soit, je reporte mon attention sur lui. De toute façon mes yeux commencent à me piquer. L'appel commence. Quand mon nom ressort, j'entends ce crétin d'Alec s'étouffer. Celui-là, je l'attends au tournant. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter sa conversation avec Edward.

**-Putain c'est **_**lui**_** ! Il est dans notre classe !**

Mais c'est pas vrai, il est encore plus con que ce que je pensais ! Voilà qu'il a capté l'attention de Bella ! Je me retourne pour la voir se pencher vers lui.

-Oui c'est lui ! chuchote-t-elle, énervée. Même si personne ne veut m'expliquer c'est quoi son problème !

L'abruti et mon cousin –tout aussi abruti que l'autre soit dit en passant- pâlissent à en ressembler à des fantômes. Mais ils n'ont rien le temps de répliquer que la brune commence à prendre en note le début du cours. Cours de quoi ? Je ne sais toujours pas.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il était revenu ? Et pourquoi il est revenu d'ailleurs ?**

Cette fois il a été assez intelligent pour parler assez bas pour que Bella ne l'entende pas.

**-Pas maintenant. Chez moi à 17h. Je t'expliquerais.**

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux expliquer connard ! Tu sais rien putain ! Tu sais vraiment rien !

**-TU SAIS VRAIMENT RIEN DE RIEN PUTAIN ALORS FERME-LA !**

J'ai à peine conscience que je viens de hurler. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends à l'autre aussi de vouloir expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas ! Il ne peut pas savoir. Il ne peut pas. Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne lui en parlerait pas. Qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Elle m'a promis. Elle me l'a promis putain. Elle m'a donné sa putain de promesse ! J'attrape rageusement mes affaires et sort en courant de la salle. Je cours à en perdre haleine. Le prof me crie de revenir, ou au moins de m'expliquer mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Une seule pensée résonne dans mon crâne. Elle n'a rien dit, elle me l'a promis. Elle n'a rien dit, elle me l'a promis. Elle n'a rien dit elle me l'a… Je m'engouffre dans les premiers W.C que je voie. J'ai beau essayer de penser à autre chose, la petite voix dans ma tête qui me répète qu'il sait parce qu'elle lui a dit. Parce qu'elle a trahi sa promesse. Je me laisse glisser au sol et me prends la tête entre les mains. Je me mets même à me balancer doucement d'avant en arrière. Un vrai débile. Elle lui a dit. Elle m'a trahi.

Je me fais l'impression d'être complétement fou. Je le suis sûrement. Elle n'a rien dit, elle me l'a promis. Mais il a l'air de savoir. Alors elle lui a dit, elle m'a trahi. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Je sors mon téléphone et tape le plus rapidement possible le numéro d'Alice. Comme à son habitude elle décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

**-Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Tu lui as dit.**

Ce n'est pas une question, une simple constatation. Une simple mais douloureuse constatation.

**-Oh, mon cœur…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Emmett, je…**

**-Pourquoi Tatie, pourquoi ?!**

**-Emmett…**

**-T'avais promis.**

Je sanglote. Et je me hais pour ça.

**-Emmett lai…**

**-T'avais promis !**

**-Emmett !**

**-Tu m'avais promis putain !**

Je balance un coup de pied rageur dans le pied du lavabo. A quel moment je me suis relevé ? Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je ne suis pas du tout calmé.

**-Putain Alice putain !**

**-Emmett…**

**-Putain !**

Non mais qu'est-ce que je crois moi ? Que jurer va m'aider ? Au contraire j'ai plus l'impression que ça m'enfonce en peu plus.

**-EMMETT ! Tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ?!**

**-Mais vas-y putain !**

Apparemment je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

**-Il en avait besoin, il s'inquiète pour toi au fond, tu sais ? Il ne le montre pas mais il s'inquiète et tout ce mal que tu te fais, ça lui fait mal à lui aussi, tu sais ? Ça nous fait du mal à tous.**

Sa voix triste me fait de la peine. Mais je suis en colère. Elle avait promis et elle m'a trahi. Je n'ai pas à avoir de la peine pour elle ou pour ce qu'elle ressent.

**-J'en ai rien à foutre. Rien à foutre ! T'avais pas le droit putain ! T'avais pas le droit ! MERDE !**

Et je raccroche. Je murmure toujours une litanie de « t'avais pas le droit » sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Les larmes coulent à flot et ça non plus je ne parviens pas à l'arrêter. Mon corps tout entier se met à trembler et je passe mes doigts sur ma plaie encore fraîche, sous mon T-shirt. Soudain, je ressens le besoin de la voir, de me rappeler la douleur qu'elle m'a fait subir. En fait non. J'ai besoin de la ressentir à nouveau. Je fouille fébrilement mon sac pour trouver mon scalpel. Il est toujours là, avec moi où que je sois.

Quand je commence à appuyer la lame froide sur la peau fragile de mon ventre, c'est comme si je respirais à nouveau. Je ne comprends pas. Comment peut-on s'infliger ça ? Comment je peux me faire ça ? Pourquoi ça fait autant de bien ? Je ne sais pas. Sérieusement, je n'en sais strictement rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça me soulage à un point inimaginable. Même si ça me dégoûte. Oh oui, je me dégoûte. Un maigre filet de sang coule le long de mon ventre. Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Mais merde je suis pitoyable.

**-Putain Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fous !**

Je sursaute tellement violemment que le scalpel roule au sol. Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ! Il m'a carrément interrompu là ! Il n'avait pas à voir ça, putain ! Merde ! Je lui jette un regard à glacer le sang. Et je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste après avoir balancé mon sac sur mon dos. Il ne tente même pas de me retenir. Je pense que c'est tant mieux pour lui et sa survie.

**-Emmett !**

Je l'entends tout de même crier après moi. Même si son appel ressemble plus à un cri de désespoir qu'à autre chose. Une fois de plus je cours à en perdre haleine. Pour aller où ? Je ne sais pas. De toute façon je ne sais jamais rien.

Mes jambes finissent par ne plus vouloir me porter et je m'écroule sous une table de ping-pong en pierre. Là, je ne peux pas empêcher mes larmes de couler à nouveau. Je pleure. Je pleure le plus silencieusement possible mais de longs sanglots m'étranglent. Encore une fois, je pense que ce serait sympa que ces putains de larmes se tarissent un jour. J'aurais peut-être l'impression d'être un peu moins minable et pathétique. Ou alors ce sera encore pire. Mais la question ne se pose pas puisqu'elles sont toujours là, dévalant mes joues comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Je passe mes bras autour de mes jambes et les ramène contre moi, de façon à pouvoir poser mon menton sur mes genoux. Je me fais l'impression d'être un enfant que sa mère vient de gronder. Sauf que moi, de mère je n'en ai plus. Les larmes coulent, toujours aussi nombreuses, si ce n'est plus. Comment elle a pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Edward entre dans ces putains de W.C ? Ça n'a même pas encore sonné alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

En y repensant bien, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il était très pâle. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Et je crois même qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je n'aime pas Edward. En fait on pourrait carrément dire que je le déteste. Mais il faut bien lui reconnaître une chose : il lui en faut beaucoup avant de craquer. Il n'est pas comme moi, une petite chose fragile qui pète un câble à la première broutille. Alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état-là. Ça ne peut pas être moi, j'en suis sûr. Il me hait au moins autant que je le déteste. Alors pourquoi ?

A l'autre bout de la cour un abruti est en train de me regarder en faisant le beau devant trois filles. Pourtant il est laid. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? En plus il a l'air complètement idiot et ça se voit que les filles qui sont avec lui n'en ont strictement rien à foutre de ce qu'il raconte. Sans trop que je sache pourquoi, une vague de colère me submerge. Ça a au moins le mérite de stopper les larmes. Je passe mon bras sur mes joues pour essuyer les quelques survivantes. Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige à grandes enjambées jusqu'à cet abruti, le regard mauvais. C'est Mike Newton, je ne l'avais pas reconnu d'aussi loin. Je dois faire sacrément peur vu comme les gens s'écartent sur mon passage.

**-Eh l'abruti !** je le hèle.

**-Ah bah tiens, voilà la fillette qu'essaye de faire le gros dur !**

Il est con ou il est débile celui-là ? Il a bien dû comparer sa stature à la mienne quand même. Je pourrais m'en servir de cure-dent ! Sa remarque m'énerve encore plus. Je serre les dents et les poings.

**-Mike laisse tomber. Tu vas te faire démolir**, soupire une des filles derrière lui.

Au moins elle, elle n'est pas trop débile. Tout comme ses copines qui lèvent les yeux au ciel. Elles partent tranquillement en épiloguant sur la profonde stupidité de Mike.

**-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?** ricane ce dernier**. C'est pas une mauviette qui pleure à moitié caché sous une table qui va me faire quoi que ce soit !**

**-Pourtant tu devrais**, je réplique méchamment pendant qu'il rit tout seul comme l'abruti qu'il est.

Le crochet du droit que je lui envoie en pleine gueule le fait taire. Il essaie piteusement de se défendre. Mes poings s'abattent sur lui en une avalanche destructrice. Je ne m'arrête que lorsqu'il s'effondre au sol, le visage en sang. Il respire avec difficultés et pleure à chaudes larmes. Je l'achève d'un coup de pied bien dosé dans les parties.

**-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les mauviettes qui pleuraient**.

Et je le laisse là, étrangement soulagé. Mes poings sont poisseux de son sang et mon sang du mien. Je vais encore me faire engueuler.

**ooOooOoo**

Je sors le plus rapidement possible de la salle de cours pour partir à la recherche d'Edward. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien tout à l'heure. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état-là. Même quand il m'a montré ses blessures il n'avait pas l'air aussi bouleversé. Je m'inquiète sincèrement pour lui. Au premier angle du couloir je regarde à tout hasard dans les toilettes pour hommes. Ce que j'y trouve me glace d'effroi. Edward est bien là. Il est assis au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même et le visage baigné de larmes. Cette vision me chagrine mais le reste me fait littéralement trembler d'horreur. Le lavabo est plein de sang mélangé à l'eau, signe qu'on a essayé de le faire disparaître. Le pire c'est les mains d'Edward, pleine du même mélange. Il joue même avec un scalpel qu'il fait rouler entre ses doigts.

**-Doux Jésus Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!**

Mes mots ont pour seul effet de faire redoubler ses sanglots. Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir réussi à persuader les deux autres de chercher de leur côté et que ce couloir soit généralement désert. Sinon, mon cri aurait rameuté les trois quarts du lycée. Je me laisse tomber à genou à ses côtés. Il se laisse aller contre moi en murmurant des mots inintelligibles. Je le serre dans mes bras le plus fort possible.

**-J… je…**

**-Chut Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler.**

**-Non Bell's, je… je…**

Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, attendant patiemment qu'il trouve le courage de parler.

**-Je… Ce n'est pas moi Bell's ! C'est… c'est…**

**-Emmett.**

J'ai soufflé son prénom comme on soufflerait une révélation. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il a essayé de se suicider mais de là à penser qu'il se mutile… J'ai du mal à le croire. Edward pleure encore plus fort qu'il y a quelques minutes. S'il pleurait plus je crois bien qu'il s'étoufferait.

**-J… je comprends p… pas Bella ! Il était pas c… comme ça a… avant !**

J'essaie de le calmer avec mes caresses, mais manifestement ça ne marche pas. Je retiens mes larmes du mieux que je peux. Pas la peine de lui rajouter ma propre tristesse en plus de la sienne.

**-Comment il était ? Raconte-moi Ed.**

Peut-être que le faire parler l'aidera. C'est comme ça que font les psys, non ? Peut-être que je devrais parler. Mais ma technique à l'air de marcher puisqu'il recommence à parler sans bégayer.

**-Il était merveilleux ! Mais moi je le détestais. Je le détestais parce que tout le monde l'aimais. Tout le monde aimait sa gentillesse. Tout le monde admirait son intelligence et son sens de la répartie. Du coup, j'avais l'impression de ne pas exister. Et je le haïssais. Je faisais de sa vie un enfer quand on se voyait. Et lui ça le faisait rire. Parce qu'il me comprenait. Alors il faisait tout pour me mettre en avant. Et ça m'énervait encore plus. Parce qu'il avait pitié de moi et que comme tout le monde je ne supporte pas ça. M… Mais…**

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Son récit m'a ébranlée plus que de raison et s'il continue je ne pourrais pas retenir mes larmes. Et il n'a absolument pas besoin de ça maintenant. Il se blotti encore un peu plus dans mes bras, la tête contre ma poitrine. Je crois qu'il se sent honteux. Pas pour ses larmes, ça non. Plutôt pour ce qui devais venir après le mais. En réponse, je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui.

Quand on retrouve les autres, Edward a réussi à reprendre figure humaine. Tellement qu'Alec et Jake ne remarquent rien. Pourtant, Alec a toujours été très perspicace, trop perspicace même. Je me rends compte qu'Edward est vraiment un bon acteur. Alors est-ce qu'il joue la comédie en permanence ? J'ai peur de connaître la réponse à cette question. Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre, comme avant. Comme avant qu'Emmett ne débarque à Forks. D'ailleurs on ne l'a plus revu de la journée celui-là. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Encore une fois je ne sais pas pourquoi. Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ma vie, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir de toute façon.

**-Bella ? Ça va ?**

Je me tourne vers Alec qui me fixe avec inquiétude. Il a insisté pour que je vienne chez lui travailler sur un projet d'histoire commun. Je n'ai vraiment pas du tout la tête à ça. Mais bon je sais que ça lui tient beaucoup à cœur donc je suis venue. Je lui fais signe que je me concentre sur ma lecture alors que pas du tout. Toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers l'histoire entre Edward, Emmett et Alec. J'essaie de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle que je connais. Il faut dire que je n'en ai pas beaucoup non plus. Alec et Emmett se détestent pour je ne sais quelle raison, Edward est couvert de bleus et blessures pour je ne sais quelle raison, Emmett se mutile pour je ne sais quelle raison et il n'était pas comme ça avant. Mais pourquoi un tel changement ? D'après ce qu'Edward m'a dit, c'était un mec génial. Le genre de mec que j'adore. Alors pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ? Ce qui m'exaspère le plus c'est que tout le monde dans cette ville a l'air de tout savoir de lui. Tout le monde sauf moi. Il a vécu ici ou quoi ? …

Je me tape violemment le front. Mais que je suis bête ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? J'habite à Forks depuis à peine trois ans et je crois tout connaître de la ville. Non mais quelle cruche ! Alec me regarde vraiment bizarrement cette fois. Je ne sais pas si je peux poser la question vu comme il se renferme à chaque fois. Je ne voudrais pas le blesser. Oh et puis merde ! Ras le cul de prendre des pincettes !

**-Alec, il a habité ici Emmett ?**

Je le sens se tendre.

**-Ou… oui.**

Il a à peine soufflé la réponse. Je voudrais lui poser tellement de questions mais je sais qu'il n'y répondra pas. J'ai déjà une réponse, je devrais déjà m'estimer heureuse. Alec me fixe le regard suppliant, me demandant de ne rien ajouter. Je lui caresse tendrement la joue dans un geste réconfortant.

Deux heures plus tard, Alec s'apprête à partir quand Jacob entre en trombe dans la maison.

**-BELLA ! Il faut absolument que je te raconte ce qu'Al…**

**-JE NE SUIS PAS SEULE !**

**-Oh ! rigole-t-il. Vous êtes tout nu où je peux entrer ?**

J'essaie de contenir mon rire sous le regard amusé d'Alec. Il a compris aussi bien que moi ce que Jake allait dire. Il a un petit sourire mesquin. Pauvre Jacob, il va ramer avec lui.

**-On est tout nu mais tu peux y aller ça me dérange pas !**

Cette fois-ci je ne peux pas me retenir, j'éclate d'un rire clair et franc. Jake entre doucement dans le salon, rouge de honte ou de haine, je ne sais pas trop. Mon rire redouble d'intensité alors qu'Alec se contente de le regarder, un rictus méprisant sur le visage. Jamais il ne se laisserait aller à montrer son amusement ou une quelconque émotion devant quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

**-Ben vas-y Jake, raconte ! On t'écoute !** dit-il, continuant sa torture.

**-Toi, je t'emmerde.**

Jacob et sa poésie.

On bavarde gaiement tout en continuant de travailler sur notre devoir d'histoire. Enfin pendant qu'Alec et moi travaillons et que Jacob se gave de pop-corn enfoncé dans mon canapé. Mon portable vibre sur l'accoudoir juste à côté de Jake. Comme à son habitude, il attrape pour regarder le message pour moi. Mais là je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est Emmett, je le sais. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le sais. Pour une fois que je sais quelque chose, ça me change.

**-Passe-moi ça toi !** je grogne.

Je suis soudainement de mauvaise humeur.

**-Oulah, mais quelle véhémence ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

Je le toise méchamment en lui arrachant l'appareil des mains. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'est bien Emmett.

_Pourquoi ?_

Là, je suis vraiment perplexe. Enfin je veux dire encore plus que d'habitude. Ce message n'a ni queue ni tête. Pour moi du moins. Mes doigts volètent sur le clavier.

_Pourquoi quoi ?_

Après avoir appuyé sur envoyer, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Parce que s'il me demande c'est qu'il doit penser que je le comprends. Et j'aimerais vraiment le faire. Ce gars me touche plus que de raison et j'aimerais vraiment l'aider mais je ne pense pas en être vraiment capable.

_Laisse tomber, tu comprendrais pas. Je te le répète, reste en dehors de tout ça. _

Et merde. Je sais que je l'ai perdu pour aujourd'hui. Ça me fait de la peine. Je balance mon téléphone contre le mur. Cette histoire me frustre à un point inimaginable. J'ai l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Une main s'agite devant mes yeux, sûrement pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Je me tourne vers son propriétaire, c'est-à-dire Alec.

**-Bella ? Pour le 11 septembre, tu veux prendre la partie sur les motivations d'Al Qaïda ou sur les victimes et les conséquences ?**

Non mais sérieux il est vraiment en train de me parler de ce putain d'attentat là ? J'inspire profondément pour tenter de me calmer mais mon regard doit être incendiaire vu le mouvement de recul des deux garçons. Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre de ce putain de devoir d'histoire sérieux !

Finalement j'abandonne mon combat intérieur et je balance par terre tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table basse.

**-J'en ai rien à foutre bordel ! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !**

_« -Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression que tu me comprends, même quand c'est pas vrai ? » -Emmett._


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalement me revoilà déjà ^^ En fait j'ai fini le chapitre plus tôt que prévu et comme je suis en vacances, j'aurais le temps d'écrire rapidement :)**

**Donc nous y voilà c'est le premier chapitre sans un POV d'Emmett, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Pour me faire pardonner je l'ai fait un peu plus que d'habitude ;P**

**n'gie**** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant :D Tes compliments sont toujours une bonne source de motivation pour moi, merci beaucoup ;)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Jacob vient tendrement m'enlacer. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à lui ? Je lui balance coups de poings et coups de pieds en lui hurlant de me lâcher. Mais j'ai l'impression de frapper une montagne, ce qui me frustre encore plus. Je lance un regard suppliant à Alec, le suppliant de demander à Jake de me lâcher. Mais je vois bien que s'il n'était pas handicapé par son plâtre ce serait dans ses bras que je serais en train de me débattre. Le visage de mon meilleur ami transpire de culpabilité. A force de taper sur cette montagne de muscle, ou du moins essayer de le taper, je finis par me fatiguer et me calmer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ma crise de folie a duré mais je suis épuisée. Je m'écroule en larmes dans les bras de Jacob. Il me caresse tendrement les cheveux pour essayer de me calmer. Il n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec les émotions autre que la colère et la haine.

Alec se hisse difficilement sur ses béquilles pour venir nous rejoindre.

**-Je suis désolé Bella, je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état-là.**

Il n'y est pour rien mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire, les sanglots obstruent ma gorge. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état-là, comme il dit. Génial, encore une chose que j'ignore.

**-Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu as le droit d'avoir ton petit jardin secret, tu n'es pas obligée de tout nous dire.**

Je tente de les remercier d'un pauvre sourire. Même si je suis toujours aussi perdue, ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue. Dans un même mouvement ils me déposent chacun un baiser sur une joue ce qui me fait véritablement sourire cette fois. Ils m'entraînent sur le canapé, enfin Jacob m'entraîne sur le canapé pendant qu'Alec se traîne derrière nous. Il me fait rire avec ses béquilles. En temps normal il est tellement élégant et gracieux mais avec ses béquilles il ressemble plus à un caneton qui apprend à marcher. On s'installe devant un film, un gros bol de pop-corn sur les genoux. Je me sens vraiment en sécurité entre mes deux amis.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le film. Je me sens tellement coupable par apport à Emmett. Je sais pourtant que je n'y suis pour rien, que ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne le comprends pas. Après tout même Edward, son **cousin**, n'y arrive pas. Alors pourquoi moi, simple petite Bella je pourrais le faire ? N'empêche que je me sens coupable. Je pianote à nouveau sur mon téléphone, un simple mot qui, je l'espère le touchera.

_Désolée_

**ooOooOoo**

En me réveillant la première chose que je fais c'est de vérifier mes messages. Mais rien. Il n'a toujours pas répondu. Ça me bouleverse. Pourquoi est-ce que ce mec me touche à ce point ? Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de me sentir concernée à ce point-là par quoi que ce soit. Surtout par quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas du tout au premier abord. Même si elle touche des gens à qui je tiens, je pourrais très bien rester éloignée de toute cette merde, comme il dit. Pourtant je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais comment faire ? En attendant le silence d'Emmett me blesse. Comme d'habitude avec lui, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour qu'il me parle. Si on y réfléchit bien, il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé en fait. Encore une fois, mes doigts réagissent avant mon cerveau.

_363_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, ce compte à rebours. J'ai l'impression que cette important, que cette année sera plus importante que toute les autres années de ma vie. Je reste assise sur mon lit à fixer mon téléphone attendant un message. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps. En plus de me questionner bien entendu. Mais cette fois ci la réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_Arrête_.

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire mais je pose tout de même la question. Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_Arrêter quoi ?_

_Ça. Je n'en ai pas besoin._

Il a répondu à ma véritable question sans que je n'aie besoin de la poser. C'est dingue comme il lit toujours en moi comme dans un livre ouvert alors qu'il reste un mystère pour moi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me sens pas capable d'arrêter. C'est comme si c'était quelque chose que je _**devais**_ faire, un besoin. C'est ça. Un besoin.

_Et si moi j'en ai besoin ?_

_Alors continue._

C'est fou mais les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Je sais qu'il est brisé, ça se voit, ça se sent. Et pourtant il est là à céder à un caprice incompréhensible d'une gamine épanouie et heureuse. Je ne comprends pas. Et j'en ai marre de ne jamais rien comprendre.

Je relève doucement les yeux de mon écran, comme si ça pouvait m'aider un tant soit peu. Mon regard s'arrête sur la pendule au-dessus de mon bureau. Mon Dieu mais avec tout ça je suis en retard, moi ! Si j'arrive encore une fois en retard au cours de Mr Stempleson je vais me faire tuer.

Je me gare sur le parking du lycée dans un beau dérapage absolument pas contrôlé. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée mais je n'ai jamais été aussi en retard de ma vie. Heureusement pour moi la secrétaire de l'accueil n'a jamais été très scrupuleuse dans son boulot. C'est vrai que son vernis rose à paillettes est tellement plus important que les élèves du lycée ! Enfin bref, pour le moment ça m'arrange bien.

Ce qui m'arrange moins c'est la porte grande ouverte de ma salle de cours et la vue imprenable que le prof a sur le couloir. Je vais me faire remonter les bretelles.

Au moment où je m'apprête à me glisser furtivement dans la classe, je me heurte violemment à une montagne. Je retombe au sol dans un grand fracas alors que la montagne, elle n'a pas bougée. J'avoue que je suis un peu sonnée. En tout cas pour l'arrivée discrète c'est loupé. Le prof se tourne rapidement vers nous.

**-Miss Swan, toujours aussi discrète à ce que je vois !**

J'émets une sorte de ricanement. D'accord, je suis totalement sonnée. La montagne, qui est en fait Emmett, me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'accepte son aide avec un petit sourire. Mais quand mes yeux arrivent à hauteur de son ventre il s'efface instantanément. Son T-shirt est détrempé de sang. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? La surprise et l'horreur me font lui lâcher la main et je retombe lourdement au sol. Est-ce qu'il vient encore de se mutiler ? Non, il aurait fait plus attention à ce que ça ne se voit pas. Alors est-ce qu'une de ses plaies se serait rouverte en me percutant ? C'est sûrement ça. Je me sens coupable. Je me sens coupable. Je lui envoie un regard d'excuse mais il détourne la tête. D'où nous sommes, je suis la seule à pouvoir voir sa blessure.

**-Miss Swan, Monsieur Cullen veuillez-vous dépêcher de rentrer en classe.**

Je me relève, seule cette fois.

**-Je… je suis désolée.**

Il me regarde méchamment avant de partir en courant dans le couloir. Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de toujours partir en courant comme ça ? Je suis tentée de le suivre mais je sais que ça n'arrangeras pas les choses, bien au contraire. Je rentre donc en cours sous le regard furieux de mon prof, des interrogations plein la tête. Cette situation m'insupporte. J'ai toujours été très curieuse. Et là savoir sans vraiment savoir est juste invivable pour moi. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais que ça risque de ne pas être agréable à entendre mais il faut que je sache.

Je me tourne vers Edward.

**-Edward maintenant ça suffit ! Je veux des réponses, et je les veux tout de suite !**

Il me sourit malicieusement mais je vois bien que c'est une façade. Il est mal à l'aise.

**-Réponse à quelle question ?**

**-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Emmett ?**

Mon ton est dur, signifiant qu'il a intérêt à répondre. Il a un mouvement de recul, comme si je l'avais frappé.

**-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.**

Je tape rageusement sur la table, histoire d'éviter de le taper lui. Le prof se tourne vers moi et s'apprête à m'engueler mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je me lève, toujours aussi brusquement et attrape mon sac pour sortir en trombe. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de déballer mes affaires. Une fois dans le couloir je hurle le nom d'Emmett dans l'espoir qu'il me réponde. Mais au bout de dix minutes à m'époumoner, je comprends que c'est peine perdue. J'attrape mon téléphone.

_DIS-MOI OU TU ES TOUT DE SUITE !_

Il répond dans la seconde.

_Ne crie pas en majuscules, ça me donne mal à la tête._

_Très bien. Dans ce cas où es-tu ?_

_Merci. Toilettes du troisième étage._

Je coure le rejoindre. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend sérieux ? Ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas. Je ne le connais presque pas ce gars. Pourtant il est important pour moi, vraiment important. Au même titre qu'Alec et Edward, peut-être même plus.

Quand j'arrive près de lui il est debout devant le lavabo en train de laver son T-shirt, torse nu. Cette vision me fige. Son torse est couturé de cicatrices, plus ou moins anciennes. Et son ventre… Son ventre est barré d'une large balafre, aussi profonde que celle dans le dos d'Edward. Je m'approche doucement et lève une main tremblante vers lui. Il recule.

**-Ne me regarde pas comme ça.**

Quoi ? Il doit remarquer mon incompréhension puisque il poursuit, le regard toujours aussi haineux.

**-Ne me regarde pas avec tout ce dégoût. Tu crois que je ne me dégoûte pas assez moi-même ?**

Cette fois je m'approche sans trembler. Il se retrouve acculé contre le mur et je pose délicatement ma main sur son torse pour ne pas le blesser.

**-Tu ne me dégoutes pas Emmett**, je murmure.

**-Ne mens pas, s'il te plaît. Pas à moi.**

La douleur que je lis dans ses yeux me donne envie de pleurer. Je renifle. Il se dégage comme si mon contact l'avais brulé.

**-Tu vois. En même temps ça se comprend. Je suis moche et dégoûtant.**

Il a un petit sourire triste et résigné. Moi tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il se fait du mal pour rien et que ça m'énerve. Je prends son visage en coupe entre mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder. Il tente de se dégager mais je le tiens fermement. Encore une fois il me toise méchamment. Il peut toujours essayer, même s'il m'impressionne toujours autant je ne partirais pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser avoir une image aussi erronée de lui-même.

**-Je te le répète Emmett, tu ne me dégoutes pas. **Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. D'où me vient cette audace ?** Je ne te cache pas que je n'apprécie pas des masses toutes ces blessures. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Mais elles ne me dégoutent pas, pas plus que toi. Et je ne te trouve pas moche Emmett. Bien au contraire. Tes yeux dorés feraient craquer n'importe quelle personne qui se donnerait la peine de les croiser. Ton visage est tellement harmonieux qu'on croirait un ange venu du ciel. Tu es beau Emmett, vraiment beau. Ne l'oublie jamais.**

Pendant mon petit laïus il a fermé les yeux et appuyé le visage dans ma main. Il a l'air vulnérable comme ça. Lui qui a toujours l'air si fort et sûr de lui me fait l'effet d'un petit enfant perdu. Je laisse ma tête reposer sur sa clavicule pour qu'il ne voie pas une larme traîtresse s'échapper de mes yeux.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.**

Je relève le visage vers lui, surprise. J'en oublie même d'essuyer mes joues. Il n'a pas rouvert les yeux.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça**, répète-t-il. **Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer dans ma vie et de foutre le bordel. J'étais tranquille moi ! Bien tranquille à me détruire. Et puis toi t'arrive et tu me donne envie. Envie de te connaître, envie de connaître ce que pourrait être une vie avec toi, envie d'autre chose que de souffrir. T'as pas le droit Isabella putain !**

Il s'était brutalement dégagé. Je ne cherche même plus à retenir mes larmes, ni à les lui cacher. Il me regarde à nouveau avec toute la haine du monde dans le regard. C'est lui qui n'a pas le droit de me dire ça. Mais merde il pense vraiment qu'à lui, c'est pas possible ! Ça m'apprendra à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur lui mais ce qu'il vient de me dire m'a réellement blessée. Et réconfortée à la fois. Je n'imaginais pas avoir un tel effet sur lui. Sans que je puisse me retenir je le gifle violemment.

**-Si j'en ai le droit ! J'en ai le droit et je le fais. Et je continuerais à le faire jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes que tu n'es pas tout seul sur cette planète et que tu comptes pour des gens. Alors maintenant tu te laisses faire bien gentiment. J'ai encore 363 jours pour ça !**

Je me suis à peine rendue compte que je hurlais. Je finis ma tirade, essoufflée. Emmett me regarde comme si j'étais un ovni. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre que je suis sérieuse. Je le fixe si intensément que je ne remarque même pas que son regard n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il fait. Mais quand je réalise enfin je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Ses lèvres se mouvent fiévreusement sur les lèvres et j'en veux plus. Tellement plus. Le désir me submerge ainsi qu'un frisson d'exaltation. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles sensations avec un simple baiser. Surtout un baiser aussi innocent. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres, demandant l'autorisation d'approfondir notre baiser. Mais un frisson le parcours et il se dégage brutalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il me regarde avec horreur avant de s'enfuir. Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Cet homme me déroute totalement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un énorme pas en avant mais finalement je crois que la situation est encore pire qu'avant. Il a eu peur, je le sais. Je l'ai vu. Il était même terrifié. Il fait tout pour cadenasser ses émotions mais son regard parle pour lui. Et même si j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il ressent, je ne comprends pas ce qui les provoque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagit toujours aussi violemment ? J'aimerais comprendre, vraiment. Mais je doute que cela arrive un jour. Tout ce que je comprends pour le moment, c'est que je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Dans cet état de terreur. Parce que je tiens à lui, même si finalement je ne le connais pas. Et si je pensais tenir à lui au même titre qu'Alec ou Edward, je comprends maintenant que je tiens à lui d'une autre façon. Presque… presque amoureusement.

C'est pour ça qu'à défaut de comprendre, j'ai besoin de savoir. Au moins savoir. Encore une fois j'attrape mon téléphone. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que ce misérable appareil est mon seul moyen de l'atteindre. C'est peut-être vrai après tout. En écrivant on peut toujours falsifier ou simuler les émotions. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment doué dans ce domaine-là.

_Je dois savoir Emmett. J'ai besoin de savoir._

Il ne répond pas immédiatement, ce qui me surprend. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de m'ignorer quand je lui demande quelque chose. C'est vrai qu'avec lui je réfrène souvent mon côté de petite fouine aussi.

_Je sais Isabella, et je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas en parler. Si tu veux des réponses, il va falloir en trouver par toi-même. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de fouiner un peu, pas à toi._

Non ! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Il est marrant lui mais les infos ça n'arrive pas tout cuit comme ça !

_T'es bien gentil mais comment je suis censée faire ça ?_

Cette fois, la réponse est immédiate.

_Je ne sais pas moi, c'est pas toi la fille du Shérif ? P_

Mon cœur s'emballe. C'est la première fois qu'il me sourit. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas un vrai sourire. Mais pour moi, venant de lui c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Même si c'est par téléphones interposés. Et puis je capte enfin ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête des fois ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Ça va être plutôt facile en fait ! Quand je pense que j'avais la solution sous le nez depuis le début ! Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à me torturer l'esprit alors que j'avais la solution juste devant moi. J'aurais pu avoir la réponse à mes questions et comprendre si seulement j'avais réfléchis un peu plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Et dire qu'on me prend pour une fille brillante ! Je me lève d'un bond.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la fille du shérif Swan que j'ai tous les passe-droits. Et de toute façon Charlie ne voudra jamais m'aider. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne me dirait rien l'autre jour. Si je veux des renseignements, il va vraiment falloir que je les trouve toute seule comme une grande. Ou que je fouille dans son bureau. Non, ça je peux pas ! J'aurais l'impression de trahir mon père. Je me fais l'impression d'une girouette à changer d'avis comme ça toute les deux secondes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas rester ici une minute de plus.

Il est 9h15 quand j'arrive chez moi et à ma grande surprise mon père est là, installé dans son fauteuil à lire un bon livre, La ferme des animaux de Georges Orwell. Je m'avance pour l'embrasser, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir ce matin. Attendez deux minutes. Charlie qui lit un bouquin ? Cette fois c'est sûr, l'apocalypse est en marche.

**-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demande-t-il en essayant de cacher son livre dans son dos. Ça me fait rire.

**-Je me sentais pas bien du tout alors je suis rentrée. Je me sens vraiment pas de suivre les cours dans cet état.**

Ben quoi ? C'est pas un mensonge, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais malade !

**-Mais et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?**

**-C'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui. Allez mon te reposer, ça te feras du bien. T'as une sale tête.**

Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais totalement oublié. Il faut dire que j'ai été pas mal préoccupée ces derniers temps. Je lui obéis avec un petit sourire de remerciement.

**-Au fait Charlie, c'est pas la peine de te cacher pour lire. Je trouve ça coule. En plus ce bouquin est génial.**

Il me sourit, gêné et je rejoins ma chambre. Honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai besoin de savoir mais si je fouine grâce au boulot de Charlie, j'aurais l'impression de le trahir. Pff, tout ça est vraiment trop compliqué pour moi ! Je ne me souviens même pas comment je me suis retrouvée embarquée là-dedans.

**-BELLA !**

La voix de mon père me réveille en sursaut. Je ne me souviens même pas m'être endormie. Je descends le rejoindre.

**-Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. Y'a une urgence au commissariat.**

Il a l'air assez inquiet et ça me fait peur.

**-Mais c'est pas ton jour de repos ?**

**-Si mais là on a besoin de tous nos effectifs donc j'y vais. Je te laisse les clés si jamais tu veux sortir.**

**-Merci. Fais attention à toi.**

Je le prends dans mes bras, chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire. Mais là je suis vraiment inquiète. Il me repousse maladroitement avant de partir. Je reste figée sur la dernière marche des escaliers pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes à contempler le trousseau qui repose dans ma main. A côté des clés des différentes pièces de la maison se trouve celle du commissariat. Je ne crois pas que je vais résister à la tentation encore longtemps. Ça y est, je cède.

J'attrape mes clés de voitures et conduis le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au commissariat. C'est pas bien, je sais. Mais là il en va de ma santé mentale. Je déverrouille la porte et désactive l'alarme. Je connais le code depuis que je suis installée ici. Charlie m'envoies souvent chercher des dossiers quand il a pas le temps. Je m'installe rapidement devant son ordinateur et là je me sens un peu bête. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait que je cherche exactement. Et pour arranger le tout je ne sais même pas comment marche le logiciel de recherche de la police. Bon, commencer par allumer l'ordinateur serait sûrement un bon début. Finalement, ça a l'air assez simple. Dès que l'ordinateur a fini de démarrer, je tombe tout de suite sur une barre de recherche. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois taper ? Je finis par me décider pour son nom, tout simplement.

Je tombe sur une sorte de livret de famille qui termine sur sa tentative de suicide. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça peut servir à quelque chose mais je lis quand même.

_**Cullen Carlisle,**_

_**Fils de Cullen Georges et Cullen Julia,**_

_**Médecin urgentiste de profession,**_

_**Deux enfants.**_

Je ne savais pas que son père avait deux enfants.

_**Cullen Tanya née Dénali,**_

_**Fille de Dénali Sam et Dénali Raphaëlle,**_

_**Décédée**__**.**_

_**Deux enfants**_

Oh merde.

_**Cullen Emmett,**_

_**Fils de Cullen Carlisle et Cullen Tanya,**_

_**Mineur et étudiant,**_

_**Sans enfant. SUICIDAIRE, DANGER POUR LUI-MEME ET LES AUTRES.**_

Bon rien de nouveau sur ce point-là. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il soit un danger pour les autres. Pour lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais pas pour les autres.

_**Cullen Rosalie,**_

_**Fille de Cullen Carlisle et Cullen Tanya,**_

_**Décédé.**_

_**Sans enfant**_.

Oh mon dieu non ! C'est pas possible ! Tout s'explique alors. Je n'ai jamais eu de frères et sœurs donc je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur qu'il a pu ressentir. Surtout après avoir perdu sa mère. Ou avant je ne sais pas. Cette douleur là je la connais.

Je ne fais que commencer à apprendre la vérité et les larmes inondent déjà mes joues. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas savoir finalement. Non. J'en ai vraiment besoin même si c'est dur. De toute façon je savais déjà que ce ne serait pas joli-joli. Je retourne donc à la barre de recherche. Cette fois je tape le nom de sa mère, ça a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec elle. Quelques articles de journaux apparaissent immédiatement.

LA GRANDE STYLISTE TANYA CULLEN SE DONNE LA MORT A LA SUITE DU DECES DE SA FILLE, ROSALIE.

Ok. Alors là je suis paumée. Enfin je comprends la réaction de cette mère mais elle a pensé à Emmett ? Bon, apparemment il faut plutôt chercher du côté de sa sœur. La recherche lancée, je la trouve étonnamment longue. Je comprends vite pourquoi. La recherche aboutit sur des dizaines et des dizaines d'articles de journaux ainsi que des rapports d'autopsie et d'enquête. Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ouvre le premier rapport de police qui me tombe sous la main.

PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

_« Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me rejette. » -Emmett_

* * *

><p><strong>Non pitié ne m'tuez pas ! Je suis désolée je ne pouvais pas couper autre part ' En tout cas je vous promets pleins de réponses pour la suite :)<strong>

**Un petit mot pour savoir ce que vous en pensez me ferait bien plaisir comme d'habitude alors n'hésitez pas ;)**

**A bientôt et n'oubliez pas que si vous me maudissez trop fort, je risque de ne pas pouvoir écrire la suite ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)**

**Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais tous les vendredis mais je crois que je suis aussi impatiente que vous de poster un nouveau chapitre ^^ (s'il y'en a qui sont impatients bien sûr) Alors je pense que je vais rester sur le système du je poste dès que j'écris avec toujours un chapitre d'avance :)**

**Sinon je suis vraiment touchée par tous vos petits mots qui m'encourage grandement, merci à tous ! :) J'ai même pu voir que mon histoire a traversée les continents alors vraiment merci beaucoup !**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire la suite et toutes les révélations qui vont avec ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

**RAPPORT DE POLICE DU 25/12/2009 : DECES DE ROSALIE CULLEN.**

_Corps retrouvé à 5h10 le 25/12 à son domicile par sa mère, Tanya Cullen. Equipe dépêchée sur place à 5h15._

_Corps étendu en position fœtale dans le hall d'entrée […] Traces de très nombreux coups sur le corps. […] Très probablement battue à mort._

_Heure supposé du décès : 4h30-6h30_

_Cause supposé du décès : hémorragie générale._

_En attente de confirmation de l'autopsie._

OH MON DIEU ! C'est pas possible ! Ce genre de choses, ça n'arrive que dans les films. Pas dans la vie réelle, si ? Ça ne peut pas arriver, c'est trop cruel. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que le rapport écrit, mais en dessous se trouvent toutes les photos de la scène. J'ai envie de tout arrêter et d'oublier ce que je viens de voir. Mais maintenant que j'ai commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Pour Emmett. Je me refuse à les regarder et clique plutôt sur un autre lien, celui du rapport final d'enquête, celui qui a dû être présenté au tribunal.

**RAPPORT D'ENQUÊTE DU 30/05/2010 : MEURTRE DE ROSALIE CULLEN.**

_[…] Avec tous ces éléments, il a été mis en lumière que la petite amie du frère de la victime a eu un rôle dans son assassinat. Jane Volturi a effectivement proféré des menaces de mort à la victime sur le répondeur de son petit ami, Emmett Cullen. Apparemment Jane a une personnalité des plus jalouse et possessive. Et Emmett était très proche de sa sœur, on pourrait même dire qu'ils avaient une relation fusionnelle. Les paroles de Jane ont été rapportées ci-dessous._

_« Emmett je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que tu fais passer ta sœur avant moi c'est clair. La dernière fois. Et la prochaine fois qu'elle me parle comme elle l'a fait je la tue, est-ce que c'est clair ? »_

_Cela peut sembler n'être qu'une querelle d'adolescents mais le ton du message vocal présente un contraste stupéfiant avec le caractère de Jane. De plus, nous savons que la jeune fille est suivie depuis ses 8 ans pour troubles psychotiques violents. […]_

_Toutes ces preuves ainsi que les aveux de Jane Volturi lors de son interrogatoire rapporté ci-dessus permettent de conclure à la culpabilité de cette dernière. L'affaire est donc considérée classée par nos services._

J'arrache brutalement la prise d'alimentation pour que l'écran s'éteigne. C'est un peu stupide et totalement radical mais sur le coup c'est la seule chose qui m'est passé par la tête pour que ça s'arrête. C'est pas possible. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Les choses comme ça n'existent pas vraiment. Donc ce que je viens de lire, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est pas possible. Je quitte rapidement le commissariat sans penser à rebrancher l'ordi, à remettre l'alarme ou à verrouiller la porte.

Merde ! Je me répète en boucle que c'est impossible mais je sais bien au fond de moi-même que si, c'est possible puisque c'est arrivé. J'en ai la preuve avec les rapports, photos et autres articles de journaux mais surtout, ça explique le comportement d'Emmett. C'est vrai, après avoir vécu une épreuve pareille, je ne comprends même pas comment il fait pour réussir à se lever chaque matin. Enfin même si j'ai toujours du mal avec la mutilation. Mais je crois que ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est Jane. Je suis persuadée qu'elle est de la famille d'Alec, Volturi c'est pas très courant comme nom de famille. Et étant donné que toute sa famille, excepté lui et ses parents vit en Italie, elle doit être de sa famille proche. Voire très proche. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle ?

Et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai moi ? Je dois être la personne la plus égoïste du monde à ce moment précis. J'apprends des choses horribles sur deux hommes que j'aime énormément, et moi je suis vexée parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille. N'importe quoi ! Je suis tentée d'envoyer un message à Emmett mais je me rends vite compte que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Qu'est-ce qu'i dire après une tragédie pareille ? Si je dois vraiment être honnête, je dois dire que tout ça m'effraie vraiment. Au point que j'ai du mal à respirer.

_Salut j'ai fouiné comme tu m'as dit de le faire et ce que j'ai découvert me plaît pas trop alors Ciao !_

Je ne peux décemment pas lui envoyer ça. Surtout que je ne le pense pas. D'accord cette histoire ne me plaît vraiment pas, bon ok elle me terrifie carrément, mais je ne compte absolument pas le laisser tomber. Il a besoin d'aide et je sais que ça peut sembler présomptueux de ma part mais je pense que je peux y arriver. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Sûrement à cause de ces foutus sentiments qu'il provoque en moi et auxquels je ne comprends rien.

Une fois arrivée devant chez moi, je vois Edward debout devant la porte. Visiblement il m'attend. Merde j'ai pas du tout la tête à l'écouter. Et il ne faut pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, il a déjà bien assez de problème comme ça. Mon premier réflexe, particulièrement débile je dois bien l'avouer, est de me recroqueviller sous le tableau de bord après avoir arrêté le contact. Je suis cachée depuis à peine deux minutes quand ma portière s'ouvre doucement sur Edward.

**-Tu sais Bella j'ai encore toute ma tête et je sais que ta voiture ne peut pas être arrivée toute seule jusqu'ici.**

La tête que je dois tirer doit être drôle parce qu'il ricane un peu avant de me tirer dans ses bras. Il me serre plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, plus fort même que lorsqu'il a fait sa petite crise dans les toilettes. Je ne sais pas s'il est devin ou quoi mais il a senti que je n'étais pas bien -c'est un euphémisme- et ça fait vraiment du bien de se sentir soutenue. C'est pour ça que je veux être là pour Emmett. Pour qu'il comprenne cette sensation de véritablement compter pour quelqu'un, d'être important, que notre vie est importante. Pour qu'il ait envie de vivre tout simplement.

Edward finit par me lâcher et je remarque juste maintenant que son T-shirt est tâché de sang. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui lui est encore arrivé ? Je l'attrape brutalement par le col pour le traîner à l'intérieur. Encore une fois sans trop savoir pourquoi je suis en colère après lui. Ça vient sûrement de ce que je viens de lire. D'après les rapports de police, la sœur d'Emmett était une fille très calme et gentille mais à traîner avec les mauvaises personnes -dont Jane-… Je ne supporterais pas qu'une chose pareille arrive à Edward. Je me répète peut être mais même si notre relation peut paraître ambigüe elle reste une des amitiés les plus fortes que l'on puisse éprouver. Enfin je pense.

Il s'installe à la table de la cuisine tandis que je le toise sévèrement, les bras croisés devant la poitrine.

**-Arrête j'ai l'impression d'être devant ma mère.**

Il devrait savoir que ça ne prend pas avec moi.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?**

Son visage se ferme et devient dur. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde réagit toujours comme ça avec moi ?

**-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Même quand t'es arrivée à Forks t'avais pas une aussi sale gueule.**

Je lui renvoie son regard méchant. Il peut pas simplement répondre à ma question, non ?

**-Je te dis ce qui se passe de mon côté et tu m'expliques ****tout**** ce qui se passe chez toi depuis un bon bout de temps,** je propose en tendant le petit doigt vers lui comme pour les promesses d'enfance.

**-Ok mais tu commences, **il crochète son petit doigt au mien.

**-Je peux commencer par une question ? **Voyant qu'il hoche la tête en souriant -oui j'ai déjà posé une question, et alors ?-, je continue. **Jane Volturi, elle est de la famille d'Alec ?**

Il a commencé à pâlir à la mention de Jane mais là, on dirait carrément un fantôme. Mais rien à faire, je ne dirais plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde même si pour ça je dois faire une croix sur son histoire. A mon grand étonnement il répond spontanément.

**-C'est sa sœur.**

Boum. Bordel, le choc est dur à encaisser. Je déballe rapidement ce que je viens de faire sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir sinon je sens que ma tête va exploser. Edward se prend la tête dans les mains en marmonnant.

**-Quoi ? **je l'agresse.

**-Pourquoi t'a fourré ton nez là-dedans ? C'est pas tes affaires ! Putain Bella tu te rends pas compte de ce que t'es en train de faire !**

Je ne sais pas s'il s'est rendu compte qu'il me criait –hurlait- dessus mais dans tous les cas ça me fout en boule d'une manière spectaculaire.

**-Alors explique-moi ! **je crie à mon tour. ** Puisque toi tu sais si bien. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver si je m'obstine comme tu sais que je vais le faire ?!**

**-Ça ! **Il relève son T-shirt en pointant ses bleus et autres blessures. Il est hystérique. **C'est ce qui m'arrive tous les jours depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! Je ne tolérerais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose alors tu vas tout de suite arrêter d'essayer de l'aider sinon tu finiras dans le même état que moi parce que personne ne peut l'aider. **

Il est devenu presque menaçant mais je peux voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux. Je n'aime pas ça du tout même si je suis toujours autant en colère contre lui. Malgré tout, je le force à se rasseoir et lui caresse tendrement la joue pour qu'il se calme un peu.

**-Expliques moi Edward, je suis larguée.**

Il souffle longuement et l'hésitation peut se lire sur son visage. Plus la situation avance, plus j'ai l'impression d'être au centre d'une tragédie grecque où l'auteur aurait un peu trop forcé sur le pathos. Je l'encourage à parler en posant une main que je veux réconfortante sur son épaule.

**-J'essaie de les aider tu comprends, mais je suis tellement impuissant !**

**-Les ?**

**-Emmett et Jane. Je sais que pour toi c'est Jane la méchante, mais c'est parce que la police ne la connaît pas qu'ils ont écrit toutes ces horreurs sur elle. C'est une fille géniale en fait. Il faut avouer qu'au premier abord, elle peut paraître froide et hautaine mais en vérité elle est vraiment douce et attentionnée, la fille la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré. Malgré ses troubles psychiques, c'est une fille bien qui sait faire la part des choses. Mais elle a besoin de soins, pour ses troubles, et plus particulièrement de médicaments. Et je sais que quelqu'un a remplacé ses médicaments par des placebos, elle l'a dit mais personne n'a voulu la croire. Je passe mon temps à essayer de retrouver le salaud qui a fait ça. J'adorais Rosalie et je ne supporte pas que ce soit Jane qui paye pour sa mort alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien.**

Wow ! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu défendre quelqu'un avec autant de ferveur. Surtout pour un truc aussi grave.

**-Tu l'aimes.**

Ce n'est pas une question, juste un constat. Un constat douloureux vu la peine qui transpire de tous les pores d'Edward.

**-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais, je veux t'aider.**

**-Non Bella c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, **son ton est sans réplique mais je réponds tout de même.

**-Ed tu sais très bien que si tu ne me dis rien je chercherais par moi-même et c'est là que ça deviendras vraiment dangereux pour moi. Alors crache le morceau.**

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, il sait pertinemment que j'ai raison.

**-Rosalie était une fille super gentille et tout mais elle supportait mal le côté surprotecteur d'Emmett, elle se sentait enfermée comme elle disait souvent. Du coup elle a commencé à sortir de plus en plus et toujours à l'insu de son frère. Elle s'est faite une nouvelle amie, Victoria. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille, son regard fait froid dans le dos. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est avéré qu'elle faisait partie d'un réseau de trafic de drogue. Rosalie a bien fini par le découvrir et au lieu de partir en courant comme elle aurait dû le faire, elle s'est dit que ça ajouterais un peu de piment à sa vie. Elle a commencé à faire des petites livraisons jusqu'au jour où Laurent, le boss de Victoria lui a confié une grosse livraison. Mais Rosalie a trouvé le moyen de la perdre.**

Aïe. Ça sent vraiment pas bon ça.

**-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Jane.**

**-J'y viens. Tu dois savoir aussi bien que moi que dans ce genre de milieu une telle perte ne reste pas sans conséquences. Mais Laurent est du genre à bien aimer faire traîner les choses et surtout à faire le plus de mal possible. A l'époque Jane sortait déjà avec Emmett et elle était aussi très proche de Rosalie qui la considérait comme une sœur. Jane est d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui Rosalie a parlé de toute cette histoire. Je pense que Laurent a substitué les pilules de Jane par des placebos et qu'ensuite il a tout fait pour attiser sa jalousie naturelle renforcée par sa maladie et le reste s'est fait tout seul. Alors oui, c'est Jane qui a tapé sur Rosie au point de la tuer mais elle ne l'a pas fait consciemment. Elle l'aimait autant qu'Emmett.**

Mon Dieu. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur une chaise, totalement abasourdie. Putain mais sérieux je dois être en train de rêver après avoir regardé une série policière. C'est pas possible autrement. Finalement ils avaient tous raison, je devrais rester en dehors de tout ça. Ça me dépasse totalement.

Non. Je dois rester forte, même si c'est dur. Pour Emmett. Et pour Alec aussi. Je viens tout juste d'y penser mais il a vraiment dû souffrir lui aussi. Même s'il n'en montre rien.

**-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Et pourquoi t'en a pas parlé à la police ?**

**-C'est Jane qui m'en a parlé, quand elle était en prison. Et j'en ai parlé à ton père mais il connaît mes sentiments pour Jane et il pense que je lui cherche n'importe quelle excuse pour la disculper.**

Oh merde. Je ne savais pas Charlie aussi bête. Comment Edward aurait pu inventer une histoire pareille ?

**-Alors tu fouines pour trouver des preuves, ce qui ne plaît pas à certaines personnes et tu récoltes quelques jolis bleus, **je raisonne à voix haute.

**-J'ai toujours dit que tu étais étonnamment intelligente pour une fille.**

Il a un petit sourire triste.

Maintenant c'est clair, je ne peux pas abandonner. Il faut que je les aide. Je sais que ça peut paraître insensé de croire Edward sur parole comme ça mais j'ai confiance en lui. Et je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Edward a besoin d'aide et je vais la lui fournir, que ça lui plaise ou non.

**-Je ne peux pas te demander ça.**

Edward a toujours eu le don impressionnant de lire dans les pensées. Enfin c'est comme ça que j'appelle ça. Mais d'habitude ça ne marche pas avec moi. Quoi qu'il en soit il me fera pas changer d'avis.

**-Putain Edward t'a besoin d'aide ! Arrête de penser qu'à ta gueule ! Pense à Jane, à Alec, à Emmett ! Tu peux tous les sortir de la merde si tu acceptes mon aide.**

Oui, je sais c'est pas bien la manipulation. Mais c'est pour son bien, notre bien à tous. Il soupire une nouvelle fois et je sais que j'ai gagné.

**-Bon, maintenant que tu es devenu raisonnable, expliques-moi en détail ce que tu as appris.**

Je ne me connaissais pas aussi autoritaire. Il m'apprend que si Victoria s'occupait exclusivement de la cocaïne (donc Rosalie aussi), Laurent et ses seconds, James et Jasper ont également un petit commerce de médicaments qui démultiplient les émotions. Ces cachets développent également une certaine violence chez le consommateur. Edward est quasiment sûr –et je suis d'accord avec lui- que Laurent a remplacé les médicaments de Jane par ces cachets. Imaginez un peu les effets décrits ci-dessus sur une personne ayant des troubles psychotiques violents. En français, ça veut dire cocktail Molotov à explosion imminente.

C'est tout ce qu'il sait pour l'instant et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que s'il n'a que ça après deux ans, ça risque d'être beaucoup moins facile que ce que je pensais au premier abord. Mais on y arrivera, quoi qu'il en coûte. Je le jure.

Edward finit rapidement de m'expliquer tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, en passant par une description précise de Laurent, James et Jasper, histoire que je les reconnaisse si jamais je venais à les croiser. Finalement, 1h30 plus tard Edward part. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'enlace urgemment, comme si le monde allait s'écrouler. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais je sens qu'il en a besoin. Alors je l'embrasse tendrement, essayant de faire passer tout mon soutien et toute mon amitié dans ce baiser. Ça me semble un peu bizarre parce que hormis pendant nos parties de jambes en l'air, on ne s'embrasse jamais.

On se sépare rapidement et il s'en va, sans un mot. Je le regarde s'éloigner en soupirant. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore embarquée ? Je sens que ça va mal tourner tout ça. Mais malgré tout, je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette pas parce que même si ça risque d'être dur pour moi, je pourrais peut-être soulager Edward et Emmett. Peut-être même Alec et Jane. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Parce que même si je ne connais pas Jane, je suis persuadée que c'est quelqu'un de bien qui ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de ma rêverie. C'est Charlie. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

**-Charlie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Pas grand-chose, je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais rentrer tard, ne m'attends pas pour dîner.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois retenu comme ça ? **je m'inquiète, un peu pour rien je l'avoue.

**-Un règlement de compte qui a mal tourné à Port Angeles, rien de vraiment grave.**

Curieusement, ça ne me rassure pas du tout.

**-Ah d'accord. Travaille bien alors.**

**-Merci, à plus tard.**

**-A plus papa.**

J'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille pour raccrocher mais il m'interpelle.

**-Oh et Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-La prochaine fois que tu vas au poste, pense à refermer derrière toi s'il te plaît.**

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer qu'il raccroche. Ce qui est bien avec Charlie c'est qu'il ne pose jamais de question. Et sur ce coup là, ça m'arrange bien.

Je rentre dans la maison pour préparer le dîner mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si il y avait quelqu'un de non-désiré dans la maison. Je n'y prête pas particulièrement attention, sachant que je suis une peureuse de première. Ça m'arrive souvent, quand je suis seule à la maison d'avoir peur.

Je me mets tranquillement à préparer mon repas en fredonnant. Mon apparente bonne humeur peut paraître étrange, voire déplacée mais j'essaie de ne pas penser à tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Sinon j'ai bien peur de perdre l'esprit. Je sais bien qu'il faudra que j'y réfléchisse un jour ou l'autre. Et le plus tard sera le mieux, selon moi. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas sure de ressortir saine d'esprit de tout ce bordel. Ou plutôt je suis sure du contraire. Je ricane doucement, pour une fois que je suis sure de quelque chose ces derniers temps, il faut que ce soit ça.

J'attrape mon plateau repas pour aller le déguster tranquillement devant un bon film, histoire de me changer les idées. Mais en entrant dans le salon je me fige et mon repas va s'écraser au sol. Installé confortablement dans mon canapé, un homme semble m'attendre.

**-T'en auras mis du temps avant de me voir.**

Il s'adresse à moi avec un grand sourire. Ce sourire, il est vraiment… Sadique. Oh putain ! Je suis dans la merde. Grand, noir et longues dreadlocks.

Je me tiens devant Laurent.

_« Elle ne m'a rien envoyé. Je sais qu'elle y est allée. Elle ne m'a rien envoyé. Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien envoyé ? Elle ne m'a rien envoyé. » -Emmett._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis ;)<strong>

**A très vite pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello !**

**Vive les vacances et le temps libre pour écrire ;P Bon ne vous habituez pas trop à ce rythme d'écriture, à partir de ce week-end, ça risque d'être plus short pour moi.**

**En attendant encore merci à tous pour votre soutient, ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi de voir à quel point mon histoire vous plaît.**

**Berenice**** : Cruelle, moi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ;P**

**n'gie**** : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes beaux compliments (je passe sur le sadique, hein ;P) C'est définitif, tu es mon re-motivateur officiel ;)**

**Sur-ce bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**-T'en auras mis du temps avant de me voir.**

Il s'adresse à moi avec un grand sourire. Ce sourire, il est vraiment… Sadique. Oh putain ! Je suis dans la merde. Grand, noir et longues dreadlocks.

Je me tiens devant Laurent. Il s'avance gracieusement jusqu'à moi, sa démarche féline paraissant presque aguicheuse. Je suis complètement tétanisée.

**-Tss c'est pas très poli tout ça, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour Isabella.**

Son ton enjoué à au moins le mérite de me sortir de ma torpeur en me mettant en colère. Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Je lui fais savoir mon mécontentement.

**-Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?! Vous vous introduisez chez moi et vous me faites la morale ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !**

**-Tss Isabella que de mauvaises habitudes ! On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'est pas bien de mentir ?**

Je ravale un hoquet de stupeur. Comment sait-il que j'ai menti ?

**-Je suis Edward depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai écouté toute votre charmante petite conversation. Très mignons tous les deux à croire que vous pourrez trouver quoi que ce soit contre nous !**

Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi, au fur et à mesure que ma peur augmente. Mais je ne me laisse pas démonter pour autant.

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous on trouvera.**

Je suis moi-même étonnée de mon aplomb et de mon ton assuré. Ce n'est qu'une façade bien sûr mais si j'avais été à sa place, je n'y aurais vu que du feu. Malheureusement pour moi, lui ne voit que mes tremblements incontrôlés. Je glisse ma main dans ma poche le plus discrètement possible pour attraper mon téléphone. J'appuie longuement sur la touche raccourci pour appeler Charlie. Cette fois il est tellement proche de moi que je peux sentir son haleine fétide sur ma joue.

**-Tu sais Isabella, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient encore de tuer ce petit salaud d'Edward, sûrement à cause du Major mais sache qu'un beau jour il y passera.**

Je frissonne encore plus. Il me fait vraiment peur alors qu'il commence à tournoyer lentement autour de moi.

**-De plus je sais que tu es une fille très intelligente et que tu as parfaitement vu l'état de notre cher Edward.**

Il se coule derrière moi et me colle contre lui. Il pose une main doucereuse sur ma joue, faisant courir ses doigts de ma pommette jusque dans mon cou. J'ai envie de vomir.

**-Et vois-tu ma chère Isabella, ça m'embêterais fortement d'abîmer de la sorte un aussi joli minois.**

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue tout en arrachant ma main de ma poche, ce qui fait tomber mon téléphone. D'un coup de talon précis, il l'écrase alors que la voix de Charlie m'appelle depuis le combiné. Laurent m'envoies un sourire qui se veut enjôleur avant de quitter la maison.

Je reste pétrifiée jusqu'à ce que Charlie arrive, complètement paniqué.

**-Bella ? Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

Comme je ne réagis toujours pas, il me secoue plutôt violemment. Mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est de le repousser et de partir en courant dans ma chambre. D'un seul coup je me sens lâche et vulnérable. Si je n'ai même pas été capable de me défendre devant Laurent tout seul, comment est-ce que je peux seulement penser pouvoir aider Edward ? Bien sûr Charlie m'a suivie et m'assaille de questions.

**-Bella parle-moi s'il te plaît.**

**-Ecoute Charlie c'est rien je t'ai appelé sans faire exprès et j'ai paniqué quand j'ai entendu ta voix dans le téléphone donc je l'ai écrasé. Je suis tendue et fatiguée, c'est pour ça. Désolée de t'avoir fait quitter le boulot.**

Je ne suis pas crédible du tout, je le sais et il le sait mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de m'assurer que ce n'est pas grave en me tapotant l'épaule. Je tente de lui sourire avant qu'il ne reparte au boulot, pas rassuré le moins du monde.

Je m'affale sur mon lit, l'esprit étrangement vide. C'est pas possible de se laisser piéger aussi facilement ! Je me repasse mon « entretient » avec Laurent dans mon esprit, histoire de me torturer un peu plus. Et soudain je me rends compte d'un détail que je n'avais pas remarqué. Laurent a dit que s'il ne tuait pas Edward, c'était à cause de –grâce au- Major. Pourquoi grâce au Major ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans lui ? Et c'est qui d'abord ? Je ne vois pas quel lien il pourrait avoir avec Edward. S'ils se connaissaient, il me l'aurait dit, non ? Je décide de l'appeler pour en avoir le cœur net.

**-Bella ?**

**-C'est qui le Major ?**

**-Jasper pourquoi ?**

**-Tu le connais ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Réponds à ma question Edward.**

**-Ben je le connais comme je connais Laurent ou James.**

**-Donc pas personnellement ?**

**-Non pourquoi ?**

**-Rien, comme ça.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était déjà pas chaud pour me laisser l'aider alors s'il sait que Laurent est venu me voir, il voudra m'évincer sans aucun doute.

**-Bella dis-moi la vérité s'il te plaît.**

Je soupire profondément parce que je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas répondu. Et sincèrement qui plus est.

**-J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Laurent et…**

**-QUOI ? Non mais c'est pas possible ! Est-ce que t'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ce mec est dangereux Bella !**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je me suis pointée chez lui pour prendre un bon petit thé en parlant chiffons ?! Il s'est introduit chez moi parce qu'il te suivait et il a écouté notre conversation. Faut que tu fasses plus attention Edward sérieux, il m'a dit que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il te suivait.**

**-Oh merde !**

**-Il m'a dit que s'il ne t'avait pas encore tué c'est à cause de Jasper. Alors je me demande pourquoi il te protège comme ça.**

**-On s'en fout de ça pour l'instant ! Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen pour être plus discret, d'autant plus si tu m'accompagnes je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. D'ici rien on ne tente rien.**

**-Ed…,** je tente. Si lui ne le sait pas, moi je sais pertinemment que l'on est limité dans le temps. 363 jours très exactement. Et encore on a de la chance, c'est une année bissextile.

**-Et quand je dis on ne tente rien, ça veut dire tous les deux ensembles mais aussi toi de ton côté, c'est clair ?**

**-Mais…**

**-Est-ce que c'est clair ?**

**-Non, Ed…**

**-Bella, est-ce que c'est clair ?** Il peut vraiment être très autoritaire et impressionnant quand il veut.

**-C'est clair,** je ronchonne.

**-Cool alors à demain ma belle.**

Il raccroche sans que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il me fait chier lui avec ses ordres à la con ! Il ne comprend pas ! Et je ne peux même pas lui en parler, j'aurais l'impression de trahir Emmett.

Oh mon Dieu, Emmett ! Avec l'intrusion de l'autre parasite, je l'avais complètement oublié ! Il doit savoir que j'ai fouillé tout de suite après qu'il m'en ai donné l'autorisation et avec les moyens dont je dispose il doit être persuadé que je sais tout à l'heure qu'il est. Et moi comme une sale égoïste que je suis, je psychote sur un taré qui est entré chez moi alors que lui doit penser que je l'ai rejeté. Non mais c'est pas possible d'être conne et égoïste à ce point-là !

J'attrape mon téléphone et je ne prends même pas le temps de rédiger un message, je l'appelle directement. Je pleure et je tremble tellement je me sens coupable. Il décroche dès la troisième sonnerie.

**-Allô ?**

**-Je suis désolée Emmett ! Je suis désolée ! J'aurais dû t'envoyer un message plus tôt, je suis tellement désolée !**

**-Respire.**

Sa voix est sèche et cassée, ça se sent qu'il a pleuré. Je ne pensais pas que mon opinion et mon soutient comptait autant pour lui.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée Emmett. Je m'en veux à un point inimaginable.**

**-J'entends ça.**

C'est sûr que mes sanglots ne passent pas inaperçus. Sa voix est toujours aussi froide, il m'en veut. Et il a raison.

**-Je suis désolée, c'est… c'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi te dire alors… D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas quoi te dire à part que je suis désolée pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé, à toi et à ta famille et je sais que ça suffit pas. **Mes sanglots redoublent. **Et je peux même pas te dire que je comprends parce qu'honnêtement je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas et je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as pu endurer et…**

**-Isabella…**

**-Et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas comprendre parce que je voudrais tellement t'aider…**

**-Isabella ! Tu viens juste de le faire.**

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu l'aider là ?

**-Tu m'as aidé en me disant ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre depuis des années. Que tu étais désolée mais que tu ne comprenais pas. Parce que personne ne peut comprendre. Et j'en peux plus d'entendre tous ces gens me répéter qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils savent alors que non ils ne comprennent rien du tout ! Alors oui, tu m'as aidé et je t'en remercie.**

Je suis tellement surprise que j'en explose de rire. Et je me dis qu'il faut que j'arrête, que ça va le vexer, mais plus je me le répète, plus je ris. Mais apparemment ça ne le vexe pas du tout puisqu'il éclate de rire à son tour. Je parviens finalement à articuler quelques mots.

**-Contente d'avoir pu t'aider de par mon incompréhension.**

Il redevient instantanément sérieux.

**-J'en suis content moi aussi. Bonne nuit Isabella.**

Bonne nuit ? Je regarde par la fenêtre et je me rends compte qu'effectivement, il fait nuit. Je suis sûrement restée plus longtemps que ce que je pensais au commissariat.

**-Bonne nuit Emmett.**

Ce n'est qu'après avoir raccroché que je me rends compte qu'il m'appelle Isabella. D'habitude je déteste ça, j'ai toujours détesté mon prénom. Mais étrangement, dans sa bouche il ne me dérange pas plus que ça, au contraire.

Bella ma grande, il faut absolument que tu te ressaisisses. Tu n'es pas l'héroïne d'un de ces vieux romans à l'eau de rose. Et tu ne vas sûrement pas tomber amoureuse du beau brun ténébreux et torturé de l'histoire. Même si ça semble bien parti dans ce sens avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Et puis c'est juste qu'il me fait plus d'effet que les autres, c'est purement physique.

Je m'endors sur cette pensée, en étant convaincue qu'Emmet est mon ami et rien de plus, et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus.

**ooOooOoo**

Le lendemain matin, j'ai toujours l'étrange impression d'être surveillée. J'espère que Laurent n'a pas rabattu sa surveillance sur moi. Oui, j'ai toujours été parano et toute cette histoire ne m'aide pas à me soigner. Charlie m'appelle pour m'emmener au lycée. Depuis ma petite crise d'hier soir il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. Et mon rapprochement avec Emmett ne doit pas non plus le rassurer, sachant son passé et celui de sa famille. Ça me fait de la peine pour lui. C'est vrai quoi, ce qu'il a vécu ne devrait pas faire de lui un pestiféré. C'est trop injuste !

Je descends rejoindre mon père et il me dépose juste devant les portes du lycée, sans un mot. Je crois qu'il est en colère contre moi-même si je ne saisis pas vraiment pourquoi. Il m'embrasse tout de même avant que je quitte la voiture. Alec et Jacob m'attendent juste derrière les portes, comme à leur habitude. Au moins une chose qui ne changera jamais. Par contre une autre évolution qui me plaît bien c'est le rapprochement de ces deux-là. Quand Jake a rendu ses béquilles à Alec j'ai bien vu le petit caressouillage de mains qui se voulait discret. Ça me fait sincèrement plaisir même si je sens que mes chastes petites oreilles vont doublement plus souffrir que quand Alec a une nouvelle conquête. Parce que là je vais avoir tous les détails par Alec comme d'habitude mais aussi par Jacob. Et avec le langage de charretier de ce dernier, je vais vraiment souffrir. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment contente pour eux.

Alors que j'allais entrer dans la salle de cours de ce cher Mr Stempleson quand Emmett me rentre dedans une fois de plus mais sans m'envoyer bouler au sol. Il m'envoie un regard d'excuse et je lui sourit gentiment. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il se tient douloureusement les côtes. Il n'avait aucune plaie sur les cottes hier. Je me reprends avant qu'il ne se rende compte de mon trouble.

**-Tu sais « bonjour » ça peut être bien aussi pour se saluer, **je le taquine.

Il m'adresse un semblant de sourire et je m'en sens bêtement heureuse parce que c'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai réussi à lui tirer jusqu'ici. J'amorce un nouveau mouvement pour entrer en cours mais Emmett me retient à nouveau, sans me bousculer cette fois.

**-Installes toi vers moi s'il te plaît.**

Sa demande me surprend, d'habitude il cherche plus à fuir la présence des autres –la mienne en particulier- qu'à la réclamer.

**-Avec plaisir mais pourquoi ?**

**-Juste reste vers moi. S'il te plaît.**

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire rassurant pour qu'il se calme. Il a vraiment l'air sur les nerfs. Il me remercie du regard avant d'entrer dans la salle et de s'installer au premier rang comme à son habitude.

Le prof arrive et le cours débute. En entrant mes trois amis me lancent des regards blessés en voyant que je préféré m'asseoir aux côtés d'Emmet plutôt qu'aux leurs. Ils m'agacent avec leurs réactions de gamins. On est plus à a maternelle que je sache. Je leur envoie un regard noir qu'Alec me retourne. Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une discussion avec lui.

**-Aujourd'hui nous allons reprendre notre débat sur les personnes atteintes de troubles psychologiques altérant la personnalité et s'ils doivent être jugés responsables ou non de leurs actes devant un tribunal.**

Je me tourne brutalement vers Emmett puis vers Alec. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils voulaient tous les deux que je sois à leurs côtés pour ce cours. Même si Alec n'est pas au courant que je connais toute l'histoire, j'ai toujours eu l'étrange faculté –sans vantardise aucune- de le calmer et de le rassurer quand il ne va pas bien. C'est pour ça qu'il a autant besoin de moi qu'Emmett. Je me tourne vers lui pour m'excuser d'un regard. Il me fait signe que tout va bien avant de pointer Jake du menton. Si Jacob arrive à avoir une telle influence sur lui, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment faits pour être ensemble. Je lui souris tendrement avant de reporter mon attention sur Emmett qui serre les poings à un point que je ne pensais pas possible.

Il regarde droit devant lui et sa respiration est difficile. Ça me fait vraiment de la peine de le voir dans cet état. Je lui prends la main et j'essaie de lui faire desserrer sa poigne mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Alors je me contente d'entourer sa main pour lui témoigner mon soutient. Il m'adresse un regard mi furieux, sûrement pour se montrer aussi faible –enfin pour lui-, mi reconnaissant. Je sors mon téléphone et pianote rapidement sur le clavier de ma main libre. Il me regarde à nouveau, curieux, quand son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

_362_

Merde, sa respiration devient encore plus difficile. Il tente pourtant un pauvre petit sourire –enfin plus une grimace en fait- pour me rassurer. C'est pas possible je fais vraiment tout de travers. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et dans son langage, ça veut dire que ça lui fait de la peine. Peut-être parce qu'il sent que ça le rapproche du jour J.

**-Tu veux qu'on sorte ? **je lui propose.

Il secoue la tête.

**- Non l'autre salaud ne va pas tarder à le faire avec son toutou de compagnie.**

A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que mon meilleur ami demande au prof de sortir, prétextant une douleur à la jambe. Le prof lui donne son autorisation et Alec sort, suivi de Jacob.

Je me retourne vers Emmett, curieuse mais aussi un peux énervée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'insulter mes amis devant moi comme ça ?

**-Je t'apprécie beaucoup Emmett, même si je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, mais ne t'avise plus jamais d'insulter mes amis. Devant moi du moins.**

Mon ton est un peu plus menaçant que ce que je voulais. Il baisse la tête, honteux. On dirait un gamin qui vient de se faire réprimander par sa mère. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser sur le front. Mais à peine l'ai-je effleuré, il se dégage brusquement. Son regard passe de honteux à apeuré. Je m'en veux de lui faire ressentir tout ça mais avec lui je ne sais jamais comment réagir pour ne pas le blesser.

**-Miss Swan au lieu de papouiller Mr Cullen accompagnez-le prendre l'air. Il semble qu'il en ait bien besoin.**

Je me tourne vers Emmett pour savoir ce qu'il en pense. A l'évidence il veut sortir puisqu'il a déjà rangé toutes ses affaires. Putain il est rapide le bougre ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir de remballer les miennes qu'il est déjà dehors. Je cours presque pour le rattraper mais quand j'arrive dans le couloir, il est introuvable. Ça ne servirait à rien de recommencer le coup de la dernière fois à beugler son nom dans le couloir alors je passe directement à la case du SMS. Sans les majuscules, bien entendu.

_-Où es-tu ?_

_-Je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment._

Putain je pensais pas avoir autant merdé que ça. Pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal qu'il me rejette ? Je me laisse glisser contre un mur pour m'asseoir, les genoux contre la poitrine et le menton posé dessus. C'est la position que j'adopte toujours quand je me sens touchée. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être cru des fois !

_-D'accord. Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure, je voulais seulement t'aider mais je sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre._

_-Pas grave tkt. C'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé. Même pas foutu de se laisser aider._

Je sens qu'il ne voulait pas écrire la dernière phrase. On se connaît pas vraiment mais je sais qu'il déteste être faible et qu'il hait par-dessus tout se montrer faible. Et même si pour moi c'est tout sauf de la faiblesse, pour lui ça l'est.

_-Arrête Emmett, ne pense pas ça._

Trois minutes passent et je sais qu'il ne répondra pas. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui, soit il répond immédiatement soit il ne répond pas.

Je décide de sortir prendre un peu l'air comme l'avait dit Mr Stempleson. Il faut croire que ce n'était pas Emmett qui en avait besoin mais bien moi.

Une fois dehors, j'inspire profondément. Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à un banc quand on me retient par le bras. Je me retourne vivement pour me trouver face à un homme d'à peu près 35 ans. L'étrange impression que je devrais le reconnaître me saisit mais aucun nom ne me vient à l'esprit. Il est très beau mais il me fait un peu peur. Son visage est très doux, on dirait un ange. Mais son regard est pénétrant et vous donne l'impression de vous fouiller l'âme. Très désagréable.

J'ouvre la bouche pour le sommer de me lâcher. Je n'apprécie pas plus que ça qu'on m'aborde de cette façon. D'autant plus qu'il serre mon bras un tantinet trop fort et qu'il me fait mal. A bien y regarder, il a l'air nerveux.

**-Bonjour Bella. Désolé de t'aborder comme ça mais il faut absolument que je te parle.**

**-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur, **je réplique, acerbe.

**-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? **Il fronce les sourcils.** Edward t'a parlé de moi, pourtant. Il m'a même décrit. **C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. **Je suis Jasper Whitlock.**

Putain ! J'ai vraiment une mauvaise étoile au-dessus de la tête, c'est pas possible autrement !

_« Plus ça va, plus le décompte me fait peur. Je ne veux pas la décevoir » -Emmett._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Bien ou pas ? Faites moi partager votre avis, bon ou mauvais je prends tout ;P<strong>

**A plus !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre rapidement alors désolée si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux anonymes ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

-**Je suis le Major Jasper Whitlock.**

Putain ! J'ai vraiment une mauvaise étoile au-dessus de la tête, c'est pas possible autrement !

Je me dégage brusquement de sa poigne et il se recule. Ouf, un peu d'air ça fait pas de mal. Je m'apprête à partir en courant mais il me coupe dans mon élan.

**-Attends Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**

**-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? **je crache.

**-Que diriez-vous d'un café ? On serait plus à l'aise pour discuter.**

Je le suis en grognant, poussée par ma satanée curiosité. Il m'emmène à la cafeteria du lycée et me sers un café du distributeur.

**-Je vous écoute et faites vite, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.**

J'essaye d'être la plus sèche et cassante possible, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que sa compagnie n'est pas désirée.

**-Pour commencer, est-ce qu'Edward pourrait nous surprendre ?**

**-Non il est en cours. Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce qu'il me connaît mais il ne sait pas vraiment qui je suis.**

Il a réussi a piquer davantage ma curiosité.

**-Expliquez-vous.**

**-Je suis son père.**

Oh putain. OH PUTAIN ! Heureusement que je suis déjà assise sinon je serais tombée.

**-C'est… Ce n'est pas possible ! Il… enfin je veux dire… Son père est mort ! Il était soldat en Afghanistan. Il a été tué !**

**-Ça c'est ce que sa mère lui a dit.**

**-…**

Il doit prendre mon silence comme une invitation à parler parce qu'il part dans un long monologue.

**-Quand Edward est né, j'étais encore Major dans l'armée. Deux semaines après sa naissance j'ai été appelé en Afghanistan. Autant te dire que contrairement à ce que croit Alice j'étais dévasté de devoir quitter ma femme et mon fils si tôt mais le devoir est le devoir. Je n'avais pas le choix. Trois mois après j'ai été grièvement blessé dans un attentat. Je suis resté 10 ans dans le coma. 10 ans c'est vraiment long pour une femme qui attend des nouvelles de son mari. Quand je me suis réveillé, l'armé m'a déclaré comme invalide de guerre et m'a réexpédié ici. Bien sûr je me suis précipité à New York où on habitait avant que je parte. Mais notre maison était occupée par des inconnus. J'ai mis plus d'un an à les retrouver. En fait elle était simplement venue se réfugier auprès de son frère Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Emmett. Pendant mon année de recherche j'ai rencontré un gamin paumé, qui enchaînait connerie sur connerie. Peter. Il avait à peine 14 ans quand ses parents l'ont foutu à la porte. Je l'ai pris avec moi et j'ai essayé de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Sans vouloir me vanter, je pense que j'y suis plutôt bien arrivé. Seulement quand je suis revenu auprès d'Alice, elle n'a pas vraiment vu d'un bon œil la présence de Peter. Comme il a trois ans de plus qu'Edward et que j'ai mis longtemps à les retrouver, elle est persuadée que je l'ai trompée avant la naissance d'Edward. Elle croit que je n'ai jamais été en Afghanistan, que je suis allé rejoindre ma maîtresse pour élever Peter. Elle m'a jeté dehors sans vraiment laisser le temps de lui expliquer. Avec Peter on s'est installés à Port-Angeles pour ne pas être trop loin. Mais j'étais dévastée qu'Alice me rejette comme ça et encore plus de ne pas pouvoir approcher Edward. A vrai dire j'étais tellement mal que je ne m'occupais plus de Peter comme il fallait. Il a recommencé les conneries pour attirer mon attention certainement. A 15 ans il est tombé sur le gang de Laurent. Comme je ne pouvais plus travailler à cause des séquelles de mon accident, on ne roulait pas vraiment sur l'or. Il a vu un moyen de se faire pas mal d'argent rapidement et facilement. Mais bien vite il s'est retrouvé piégé, il n'arrive plus à sortir du circuit. Il y'a quatre ans, il a fini par m'en parler. Pour le protéger je me suis infiltré à mon tour dans le gang et j'ai rapidement gagné la confiance de Laurent. Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout.**

Ça peut paraître débile mais il me faut bien 5 minutes pour digérer tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. C'est vraiment un truc de fou. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'Alice soit aussi bornée. Pour une psy c'est plutôt un handicap. Mais j'ai quand même quelques doutes.

**-Excuse-moi Major mais comment est-ce que je peux être sure que vous dites la vérité ?**

Je le vois tiquer au « Major ». Pourquoi ça le dérange ? C'est bien comme ça qu'on l'appelle, non ?

**-Bella il y'a deux endroits où on m'appelle Major, à l'armée et dans le trou à rats de Laurent. Donc s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Jasper.**

**-D'accord Jasper. Mais je ne comprends pas trop, pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça ?**

**-Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de faire partie de la vie de mon fils mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de la suivre à distance et de l'aimer. Alors tu imagines bien que quand je l'ai vu débarqué dans les affaires de Laurent, ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu. J'ai déjà un fils dans ce merdier, je veux pas que le deuxième en souffre aussi. Avant-hier je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser mais apparemment Laurent peut s'avérer utile quelques fois. **Il a un sourire désabusé. **Je sais que tu veux l'aider et je ne t'en empêcherais pas, je comprends votre désir de justice à tous les deux. Mais je voulais te demander de m'informer de tous vos plans, pour que je puisse vous protéger du mieux possible.**

Alors là je suis pas bien certaine de vouloir le croire. Tous mes doutes remontent à la surface. Si ça se trouve, c'est un plan de Laurent pour pouvoir neutraliser Edward une bonne fois pour toute. Quoi que ce n'est pas très cohérent, vu que Laurent ne l'as toujours pas fait grâce à Jasper justement.

**-Non Bella, ça n'a rien à voir avec Laurent. Je veux juste protéger mon fils et ceux à qui il tient.**

J'avoue que son discours est des plus convaincants. Et je sais que ma décision est prise. Je le ferais. Pour Edward.

**-Je vais le faire Jasper. Mais je pense qu'Edward mérite de connaître la vérité.**

Jasper baisse la tête pour cacher la peine lisible sur son visage. Trop tard, je l'ai vu et je dois dire que ça me brise le cœur.

**-Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il détesterait sa mère.**

Je me lève d'un bond, furieuse. Ma colère m'étonne moi-même, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'en voulais tant que ça à Alice. Mais à bien y repenser, Edward a toujours beaucoup souffert de l'absence de son père alors que depuis tout ce temps, il pourrait être à ses côtés.

**-Tu préfère préserver ta femme plutôt que de connaître ton fils ?! Et lui dans tout ça, hein ? Tu penses pas qu'il a son mot à dire ?!**

**-Bella rassied toi s'il te plaît. **Je m'exécute mais toujours avec colère.** Tu ne comprends pas.**

**-Non je ne comprends pas ! Sérieusement, pense à Edward deux minutes ! Ça fait des années qu'il pleure la mort de son père alors qu'il est toujours en vie et qu'il passe son temps à le détester pour ce qu'il pense qu'il a fait à la fille qu'il aime. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ?**

Je me radoucis parce que je vois bien qu'il est vraiment perturbé. En fait, il se trompe. Je comprends son point de vue. Mais je ne l'accepte pas

**-La donzelle a raison P'pa, **intervient une voix bourrue dans mon dos.

Je sursaute et me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme de la vingtaine, plutôt séduisant. Il me sert un sourire ravageur. Il pourrait bien faire de la concurrence à Edward devant la gent féminine. Jasper me sort de mes pensées en grognant.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Pete ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça à l'extérieur !**

Il a beau chuchoter, son ton menaçant me hérisse les poils. Mais apparemment ça ne fait ni chaud ni froid au nouveau venu, Peter d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il doit être habitué. Pour changer je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Peter l'appelle Papa me réchauffe le cœur. Ça veut dire qu'il le considère autant comme son père que lui le considère comme son fils. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne et que j'arrête de m'attacher aussi rapidement aux gens.

**-Ça va, arrête ta parano y'a personne du Clan ici. Et j'suis là parce que j'suis le nouveau technicien de surface du bahut. Ça en jette, hein ?**

Tout dans son attitude transpire l'ironie. Il prend le café de son père et l'avale d'une traite. Il m'adresse un petit sourire forcé en se levant.

**-Content de t'avoir rencontré Bella, à plus !**

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrasse bruyamment sur la joue et s'en va. Etrange comme garçon. Mais je sens que je vais bien l'aimer.

**-Sympa ton fils.**

Je n'ai pas fait attention mais c'est vrai que ma remarque peut paraître acerbe et ironique.

**-Désolé, c'est juste que quand il voit une jolie fille il devient… con.**

**-Non j'étais sincère, je le trouve vraiment sympa.**

Il éclate de rire en me tendant un bout de papier. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

**-Je vais y aller Bella, appelle moi quand tu veux.**

Je lui confirme d'un hochement de tête et il s'en va avec un petit sourire.

Deux secondes après son départ, la sonnerie retentit. Je décide de me rendre au cours suivant, histoire de ne pas être trop larguée. J'ai déjà redoublé une année, je ne compte pas en perdre une autre. Cette fois, je m'assois entre Alec et Edward. Pas d'Emmett à l'horizon.

**-Bella ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, **s'inquiète Edward.

**-Si si, ça va, **je le rassure mais ma voix peu assurée et mon regard fuyant ne doivent pas aider.

Il hausse les épaules avant de détourner son attention. Je n'ose pas le regarder en face. Non mais c'est vrai, il croit que son père est mort et moi je sais que non, je lui ai même parlé. Je trouve ça vraiment injuste pour lui. J'attrape le papier que Jasper m'a donné et le déplie le plus discrètement possible, pour que ni Alec ni Edward ne puisse lire.

C'est son numéro de téléphone avec une petite note en-dessous.

_Je lui dirais. Quand tout sera fini je lui dirai. Mais d'ici là pas un mot. Je t'en prie._

Je ne sais même pas quand il a pu écrire ça. Mais je suis contente qu'il ait pris la peine de le faire. Ce sera peut-être plus facile à porter. Même si j'en doute.

**ooOooOoo**

Emmett n'est pas réapparu de toute la journée. Ça m'inquiète. La première chose que je fais en rentrant chez moi c'est de l'appeler. Il décroche et raccroche aussitôt. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? Quelques secondes plus tard je reçois un message.

_Rejoins-moi dans la forêt, aux portes de la Push._

A peine le temps de prévenir Charlie que je sors que je suis dans la voiture. Je ne mets même pas deux minutes à le retrouver.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emmett ? **je ne cherche même pas à camoufler mon angoisse.

**-Tout va bien Isabella, t'en fais pas.**

Il arrive même à me sourire pour me rassurer. Et en toute franchise je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau sourire. Mais s'il va bien, pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir ? Il ne veut jamais me voir quand il va bien.

**-Je voulais te montrer quelque chose.**

Il attrape ma main et m'entraîne en courant à travers les arbres. On finit par arriver à un point d'eau que je connais bien. Tous les étés, Jacob nous amène ici pour se baigner. C'est un endroit magnifique. Les arbres sont lumineux, une épaisse mousse verte recouvre tout, l'eau est translucide et toujours chaude en été –ce qui est relève du miracle, ici. Tout donne une impression de féerie.

**-Tous les ans je viens ici à cette date précise, **m'explique-t-il.

**-Pourquoi ? **

Je ne comprends pas, là.

**-On est le 23 octobre aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire.**

**-Oh.**

Alors là je ne m'y attendais pas ! Et comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et comme d'habitude, Emmett me coupe avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

**-Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, ne dis rien. **Il me fait asseoir sur l'un des gros rochers et il s'installe par terre, le dos calé contre mon rocher.** Quand on était petits, elle me traînait ici tout le temps. Rosie à toujours adoré la nature. En même temps, c'est tellement magnifique cet endroit. **Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. **Et à tous ses anniversaires…**

Sa voix se brise et les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Mon Dieu je ne peux vraiment pas supporter de le voir dans cet état-là. Je me laisse glisser à ses côtés pour le prendre dans mes bras. Cette fois il se laisse faire.

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, tu sais, **je tente de le calmer.

**-Si, j'en ai besoin.**

**-Pourquoi ? **Je suis surprise. D'ordinaire c'est plus « trouve par toi-même » plutôt que « j'ai besoin de parler ».

**-Pourquoi t'as besoin de faire le décompte des jours ?**

Ok, je rends les armes. Avec un petit sourire compréhensif, je l'encourage à continuer.

**-A tous ses anniversaires, elle me forçait à me baigner avec elle. Même quand l'eau était froide. **Il s'esclaffe. **Et même si on était gelés jusqu'aux os, on s'amusait comme des fous. Avec toute la mousse qu'il y a dans cet endroit, nos rires résonnaient pendant des heures. Elle avait un rire magnifique ! Et maintenant…**

Oh non ! Je sens la crise arriver et ça je ne sais jamais gérer. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Quand je le voie jeter un regard peiné vers l'eau, une idée germe dans mon esprit. On est positionnés pile au bon endroit pour ça. Il tourne à nouveau son regard vers moi et je lui adresse un petit sourire malicieux. La peine fait une toute petite place à la curiosité dans ses yeux. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir, je le pousse de toutes mes forces dans l'eau. Heureusement que j'ai eu l'avantage de la surprise sinon je n'y serais pas arrivé.

**-PUTAIN ! Putain, **il rugit.

D'un coup, ça me semble être une bien moins bonne idée. Il a vraiment l'air en colère. En même temps je viens de le forcer à respecter la tradition de sa sœur mais avec moi. Oh merde ! Pourquoi je ne réfléchis jamais avant d'agir ?

**-Aaaaaaaah ! Putain mais c'est gelé !**

J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai même pas senti me tirer par le bras. Et en moins de deux je me retrouve dans ses bras chauds, mais aussi dans l'eau gelée. Il éclate de rire à mon cri. Mon Dieu son rire me transporte ! Et il est tellement beau quand il rit, c'est impressionnant. Je me blottie un peu plus dans ses bras, profitant du moment.

Mais qu'il ne croit pas s'en sortir comme ça. Oh non ! Je me faufile hors de ses bras pour l'asperger allègrement. Il est tellement surpris qu'il s'étale de tout son long dans l'eau.

**-Alors toi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !**

Il se jette sur moi en rugissant mais son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres. S'il n'était pas en train de me plaquer au fond de l'eau, ça me réchaufferait le cœur. Même si je suis quand même vraiment contente pour lui.

Quand il me relâche enfin, je lui tire la langue en signe de mécontentement, ce qui le fait rire de plus belle. Ça fait vraiment du bien à entendre. Je me débarrasse de tout ce que je porte à l'exception de mes sous-vêtements. Je ne supporte pas la sensation de mes habits mouillés sur ma peau. Emmett me regarde comme s'il m'était poussé des cornes.

**-Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? **je l'interroge.

**-Ben pourquoi tu fais ça ? **Il a une tête de petit enfant perdu. C'est trop mignon.

**-Je supporte pas de porter des vêtements mouillés.**

**-Ah moi non plus ! **Il a repris son sourire envoûtant.

**-Ben fais comme moi.**

J'avoue être un peu perdue, là. Surtout que son sourire s'envole aussitôt. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

**-Je pense pas que ça te plaise.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Ben tu sais, les… 'fin ce que j'ai sur le torse quoi.**

Ah oui, les cicatrices… Je les avais presque oubliées celles-là. Et comme toujours il interprète mal mon silence.

**-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. On peut rentrer si tu v…**

**-Non Emmett ! **Mon ton est ferme et sans réplique. **Tu vas tout de suite me faire tomber ce haut ! Et que ça saute !**

Il est totalement abasourdi. Je me radoucie.

**-Emmett je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne me dégoutais pas et ces cicatrices font partie de toi. **En parlant je me suis rapprochée de lui et je pose ma main sur sa joue. **Si tu as envie de te déshabiller, ne te gêne pas. Tu devrais pouvoir ce que tu as envie, quand tu en a envie.**

Il appuie plus fortement sa joue contre ma main avec un petit sourire. Après un temps infini à se regarder dans les yeux, je fini par me reculer pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements.

Il commence par enlever son pantalon, tremblant d'appréhension. Je le regarde avec un sourire encourageant. Quand il enlève son pull, il arrête carrément de respirer. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il appréhende autant. Une nouvelle balafre fraichement recousue court le long de ses côtes. Je m'approche de lui pour tenter de le rassurer. Malgré les cicatrices, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer ce que je vois. Je commence à lui masser les épaules pour le détendre, m'égarant sur son torse de temps en temps. Apparemment ça marche. Il m'attrape par la taille, et je ne pense qu'à une chose : qu'il m'embrasse. Mais lui il préfère me jeter à nouveau dans l'eau.

Et c'est reparti pour une heure de gamineries, à s'éclabousser et se pousser dans l'eau. Malheureusement pour moi, la Bella maladroite refait surface et je manque de m'éclater la tête contre les rochers du bord de l'eau. Emmett réagit au quart de tour malgré l'eau qui entrave ses mouvements. Il me rattrape par la taille et me hisse à nouveau sur mes pieds. Nos visages se retrouvent à peine à quelques centimètres à peine. J'ai le souffle court de la frayeur que je viens de me faire.

**-Merci,** je chuchote. Pourquoi je chuchote ? Je n'en sais rien.

**-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier.**

Mes grands yeux ronds doivent lui indiquer que je ne comprends rien.

**-Merci d'être venue, merci de m'avoir écouté, merci de m'avoir poussé à l'eau même si c'était complétement idiot parce que j'aurais pu me fracasser le crâne, merci de m'avoir éclaboussé comme une gamine, merci d'avoir fait de cette journée une superbe journée malgré ce qu'elle veut dire pour moi. Merci d'être toi Bella. Merci, merci, merci.**

Son discours me chamboule complètement. Mes jambes en flageolent. Il continue sa litanie de merci qui me fait fondre de l'intérieur. Je ne remarque même pas que je rapproche de plus en plus mon visage du sien.

**-Merci, mer…**

Je colle brusquement mes lèvres aux siennes, l'interrompant. Il resserre sa prise autour de ma taille et à cet instant, ce que je désire plus que tout au monde serait de me fondre dans son corps. Il quémande l'accès à ma bouche en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de contentement en accédant à sa demande, ce qui le fait sourire contre mes lèvres. Nos langues se mêlent l'une à l'autre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment trouvé ma place, ici entre ses bras et sa bouche sur la mienne. Je passe une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus près de moi. J'ai du mal à respirer mais je m'en contre-fous. Une de ses mains quitte ma taille pour se fondre dans mon cou et son pouce vient caresser ma joue, envoyant des frissons électriques dans tout mon corps. J'aimerais que ce moment dure pour l'éternité. Mais malheureusement nous ne sommes que de pauvres humains et le besoin d'oxygène se fait fortement sentir. Nous nous séparons à regret. Emmett pose son front sur le mien, aussi haletant que moi. La peur que je peux lire dans ses yeux m'attriste. Il va encore partir en courant. Il tremble de tous ses membres et je sais qu'il lutte contre lui-même.

**-Et merci pour ça aussi.**

Il est resté. Dieu merci, il est resté.

_« Elle n'aura pas besoin de 362 jours. » -Emmett._

* * *

><p><strong>Je reviens le plus rapidement possible et sûrement moins pressée :) Encore désolée de mon passage éclair, que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer ;P<strong>

**Bisous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

**Me revoilà avec un peu plus de temps cette fois :) D'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour l'enthousiasme dont vous avez fait preuve pour le dernier chapitre. C'était juste... Wow ! Vraiment merci !**

**Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour quelques incohérences qu'on m'a faites remarquer. D'abord quand Alice menace Edward de l'envoyer chez son père, je voulais parler de son beau-père qui a remplacé Jasper dans l'enfance d'Edward et qui est maintenant séparé d'Alice. Et quand Bella appelle Emmett après avoir découvert toute l'histoire, Laurent avait écrasé son téléphone... Et pour ça je n'ai aucune explication, c'est seulement une erreur de ma part et j'en suis désolée.**

**n'gie**** : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ;) Et c'est vrai qu'Emmett progresse, même si rien est encore gagné. Bisous !  
><strong>

**Après ce long blablatage, je vous laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

Il m'attire encore un peu plus contre lui si c'est possible. Je me cale contre sa clavicule. C'est décidé, je ne veux plus quitter cet endroit. Surtout ses bras en fait. Putain Bella où est passé ton « juste ami rien de plus » ?

**-On devrait y aller, je voudrais pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi.**

Je relève la tête vers lui. Il me couve littéralement du regard. C'est la première fois que je lui vois une expression aussi douce. Et égoïstement je me sens fière d'en être à l'origine.

**-Vaut mieux pour toi, si je suis malade je porte plainte !**

Il éclate de rire. Je sens que ce son va très vite devenir ma drogue. Il m'embrasse à nouveau mais légèrement cette fois, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Ça fait vraiment du bien de le voir comme ça.

On trottine jusqu'à la voiture, main dans la main comme deux gamins. Mais arrivés devant mon tacot, l'ambiance devient tendue. Je crois qu'on ne sait pas trop bien comment réagir.

**-Où est ta voiture ? **je demande pour rompre le silence gênant.

**-Je suis venu en courant, **dit-il comme s'il avouait un péché impardonnable. **Ça m'aide à m'aérer la tête, **ajoute-t-il précipitamment devant mon air ahuri.

Ça peut se comprendre. Je hausse les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n'est pas grave. Son petit sourire tendre revient immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Wow ! C'est moi qui ai cet effet là sur lui ? Je me rends compte que oui et encore une fois, je m'en sens bêtement fière.

**-Allez, monte. Je peux pas te laisser rentrer en courant trempé comme tu es.**

Son sourire passe de tendre à malicieux.

**-Je ne porterais pas plainte moi, tu sais.**

J'éclate de rire en lui ouvrant la portière du côté passager. Il me tire la révérence, toujours cet éclat de malice enfantine sur le visage.

**-Mademoiselle ! Quelle galanterie !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il est détendu comme ça ! Pas qu'il soit moche d'habitude mais là, il est… rayonnant. Même si on peut toujours apercevoir cette douleur dans le fond de ses yeux. Je lui donne une petite tape sur les fesses pour le faire avancer. Il est d'abord surpris mais il finit par m'embrasser rapidement avant de grimper dans la voiture.

Je le reconduis jusqu'à chez lui. Sa maison est encore plus impressionnante que celle d'Edward. Les parents Cullen ont gagné à la loterie ou quoi ? Il m'embrasse à nouveau avant de sortir. Ses lèvres sont d'abord langoureuses mais elles deviennent vite avides et impatientes. Je réponds bien sûr à ce changement avec un enthousiasme débordant. Enfin mon corps y répond avec enthousiasme. Un feu dévorant s'allume dans mon ventre et je lui laisse le contrôle. Mes mains partent à l'exploration de son torse pendant que les siennes se perdent dans mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. Mais tout s'arrête quand mes mains s'attardent sur sa chute de rein, sous son T-shirt. Il se recule brusquement, comme si je l'avais brulé. La peur dans son regard et les tremblements reviennent. Il dépose un baiser papillon sur ma joue avant de s'enfuir en courant dans sa maison.

Je tape rageusement sur le volant. C'est pas possible, c'est plus fort que moi. Quand tout va pour le mieux, il faut toujours que je vienne tout foutre en l'air ! Il me chamboule tellement aussi. Quand il me touche, je perds le contrôle. J'arrive pas à faire abstraction de ses doigts sur moi, sa peau contre la mienne. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Même avec Edward, il faut que je me force à laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus pour arrêter de réfléchir 30 secondes.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de ma rêverie. Numéro inconnu.

**-Allô ?**

**-Bella ? C'est Jasper.**

**-Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? **C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier de lui, même après qu'il m'ait raconté son histoire.

**-C'est Peter. Un petit génie de l'électronique ce gamin. Ça fait un an qu'il a mis je ne sais pas trop quoi dans le téléphone d'Edward qui lui permet d'avoir accès à toutes ses données. Dont ton numéro. Et il fallait absolument que je te parle, je lui ai demandé.**

**-Tu espionnes ton propre fils ?!** je m'indigne.

**-C'est tout ce que tu retiens dans ce que je viens de te dire ?! **s'énerve-t-il à son tour. **C'est vraiment important Bella !**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Edward à l'habitude de venir faire un tour par ici le vendredi soir. Retiens le ce soir. A tout prix.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai entendu une discussion entre Laurent et James. Il m'envoie en livraison ce soir. Il veut en profiter pour faire tuer Edward. Si je ne suis pas là, je ne pourrais pas le protéger et Peter non plus. S'il le fait c'est lui qui se fera tuer.**

**-Je le retiendrais.**

Il souffle de soulagement.

**-Merci Bella. Vraiment merci. Je te revaudrai ça.**

**-Fais en sorte que cette histoire se termine le plus vite possible et on sera quittes.**

Je raccroche sans prendre le temps de le saluer. Connaissant Edward, il doit être sur le point de partir faire sa petite enquête. Je conduis à toute allure jusqu'à chez lui, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

Quand j'arrive devant sa maison il est sur le porche, clés de voiture en main. Je me précipite à sa rencontre. Seulement une fois devant lui je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ou dire pour l'empêcher de partir. Alors je fais la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. J'attrape son visage à deux mains pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il commence par répondre à mon baiser mais il me repousse bien vite.

**-Bella c'est pas le moment là. Je vais là-bas, viens avec moi si tu veux.**

**-Non pas ce soir.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant de descendre rapidement dans son cou, point particulièrement sensible chez lui.

**-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, **je murmure contre sa peau. **Et j'ai vraiment envie de toi.**

C'est pas bien de mentir, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi il ne peut pas y aller.

**-Bella…, **souffle-t-il, presque gémissant.

Je l'interromps en reprenant ses lèvres pour un court instant. Encore quelques instants et j'ai gagné.

**-Oh putain BELLA ! **Bon d'accord j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort en appuyant contre son entre-jambe. **Pas ici, ma mère va pas tarder à rentrer.**

Il me tire par la main jusqu'à sa chambre. Mission accomplie ! La température monte rapidement, au même rythme que nos vêtements tombent au sol. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. J'ai l'impression de trahir Emmett. En fait, c'est un peu comme si je le trompais. Je me rassure en me disant que je ne peux pas le tromper puisque on n'est pas vraiment ensemble. Non ?

Alors que je crie mon plaisir, un cri –un rugissement plutôt- se fait entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

**-Bouge pas je vais voir.**

J'acquiesce mais je suis super inquiète. C'était Emmett, j'en suis quasiment sure. Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant ? Il faut absolument que je me rattrape. Mais comme d'habitude avec lui, je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je devrais commencer par me rhabiller. Une voiture démarre en trombe. Je me précipite à la fenêtre alors qu'Alice commence à crier sur Edward. En m'insultant copieusement au passage. C'était bien la voiture d'Emmett. Putain je me suis mise dans de beaux draps !

La mère d'Edward débarque comme un boulet de camion alors que je suis en train d'enfiler mon pull.

**-Alors toi, la salope sans cervelle tu vas dégager de chez moi tout de suite, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.**

Je baisse la tête en signe de soumission et je décampe sans demander mon reste.

Dans la voiture, mon idiotie me revient en pleine face. Même si on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit partie à un moment ou à un autre. Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Ça m'énerve tellement que j'en pleure. Je ne veux pas qu'Emmett ait cette image de moi, même si je l'ai bien mérité. Après tout c'est moi qui me jette dans le lit d'un autre même pas une heure après l'avoir embrassé. Je suis vraiment conne, y'a pas d'autre mot ! Et dire qu'il m'a remercié pour cette journée.

Si ça n'avait pas été lui, j'aurais presque pu trouver ça ironique. Je dirais même que s'il n'était pas aussi fragile sur le plan émotionnel –il me détesterait encore plus s'il savait que je pensais ça- je serais très probablement énervée contre lui. Après tout on n'est même pas vraiment ensemble, on s'est juste embrassés. Du coup il peut pas vraiment m'en vouloir, si ?

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. J'attrape mon téléphone et compose son numéro. Ça ne sonne même pas qu'il a déjà décroché.

**-Retourne baiser l'autre connard et fous-moi la paix !**

BIM ! C'est difficile à avaler mais je ne peux pas nier que je ne l'ai pas cherché.

**-Attends Emmett ! **Sa respiration de plus en plus éloignée me fait paniquer. Il va raccrocher. **EMMETT ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît.**

**-Je crois que c'est déjà assez clair comme ça.**

Je peux l'entendre serrer les dents.

**-Non justement, c'est vraiment beaucoup plus compliqué que ça n'y paraît.**

**-Je te donne deux minutes. Pas une seconde de plus.**

**-Merci, **je souffle, soulagée. **Pour commencer je suis vraiment désolée.**

**-Oui, ça tu peux l'être.**

**-Il fallait que je le fasse. Il fallait que je détourne son attention d'une chose dont je ne peux pas te parler et je n'ai trouvé que cette solution dans la panique du moment.**

**-T'as pas trouvé pire comme excuse ?**

**-Je sais que ça paraît comme ça mais… **Un camion arrive en face de moi, à moitié sur ma voie. **Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui ?! **Je klaxonne mais le chauffeur n'a pas l'air de réagir. J'appuie à fond sur la pédale de frein mais rien ne se passe. **Merde ! Pourquoi ça marche pas ?! **J'essaie d'appuyer par intermittence, sans succès. Je commence à paniquer. **PUTAIN !**

**-Isabella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Je me mets carrément debout sur la pédale de frein mais ça ne marche toujours pas. Des larmes de panique coulent en cascade sur mes joues. Ça y'est je vais mourir. Malgré tout, je garde le téléphone collé contre mon oreille pour entendre la voix d'Emmett. Elle est paniquée, mais au moins c'est sa voix. Et si je devais mourir, je serais que ce soit le dernier son que j'ai entendu.

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !**

Le choc expulse le téléphone de ma main et ma tête heurte violemment le volant. La dernière pensée cohérente que j'arrive à formuler est que je n'aurais même pas pu entendre sa voix jusqu'au bout.

**ooOooOoo**

Mon corps entier me fait souffrir. Et encore c'est un euphémisme. J'ai l'impression que l'on enfonce des millions de lames de rasoir dans mon crâne, les os de mes bras sont des millions d'aiguilles qui transpercent ma peau et ceux de mes jambes lacèrent mes muscles et tendons. Je crois bien qu'elles sont broyées. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Mon visage est en feu et un étau de glace compresse mes côtes.

**-Fais quelque chose Papa, je t'en supplie. Sauve là. Il faut que tu la sauves !**

**-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire Emmett, mais pour ça il faut que tu laisses partir. Lâche-là, s'il te plaît.**

Ah. L'étau de glace ne vient peut-être pas de moi. Je lutte pour ouvrir les yeux, je veux voir son visage. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit là après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais ces efforts me fatiguent plus que de raison et je me laisse à nouveau glisser dans l'inconscience.

**ooOooOoo**

**-Reviens Isabella, je t'en supplie. Je sais que j'ai été dur avec toi et je n'aurais pas dû. Je te crois tu sais, je te crois parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu me dis que tu ne peux pas m'en parler, c'est que tu ne peux pas m'en parler. Je voulais juste essayer de te faire ressentir le centième de ce que j'ai souffert quand j'ai entendu ce que j'ai entendu. Mon Dieu c'est pas possible d'être égoïste à ce point ! **Je l'imagine bien en train de se prendre la tête entre les mains. **Mais je t'en supplie Isabella reviens-moi. Je peux rien faire moi sans toi. **Je papillonne des paupières, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux me je pense pouvoir parler. **Isabella.**

**-Bella.**

Ma voix ressemble à celle d'une mourante. Mais je m'en contrefous, je peux communiquer avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte. Non, en fait tout ce qui compte c'est d'effacer cette douleur qu'il a dans la voix. Je ne supporte pas de l'entendre aussi mal. A cause de moi qui plus est.

**-Quoi ? **murmure-t-il alors que des larmes de soulagement inondent ses joues.

Enfin j'ose espérer que ce sont des larmes de soulagement.

**-C'est pas que je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles par mon prénom mais là j'ai l'impression d'être devant ma mère.**

Il m'adresse un petit sourire mi-contrit, mi-amusé.

**-Peut-être mais je ne peux pas t'appeler Bella. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment spécial pour moi et je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'appeler comme tout le monde.**

**-Trouve ton propre surnom dans ce cas.**

Je tente un sourire ironique mais ça me donne l'impression que mon visage va exploser. D'ailleurs la douleur à l'intérieur de mon crâne se réveille et il m'est impossible de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Emmett me caresse doucement la joue. Le contact de sa peau gelée me fait du bien. Enfin sa main froide ou sa main à lui, tout simplement. Je me sens glisser doucement mais sûrement vers ce vide froid qui commence à m'être familier.

**-D'accord Isa.**

Je pense que la douleur ne pourrait pas être pire alors je tente un sourire. Même si je pense que ça doit être vraiment horrible à voir. Le froid de l'inconscience me submerge, des doigts réchauffés à mon contact enlacés au mien.

**ooOooOoo**

**-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Emmett ! Dégage !**

**-Je ne pense pas, non. J'ai tous autant le droit que toi et tes deux chiens de garde d'être ici.**

Emmett garde son calme, je suis fière de lui. Bizarrement je reconnais sa voix à lui, mais pas celles des autres. J'ouvre péniblement mais ça ne sert à rien parce qu'ils ne sont pas dans mon champ de vision et qu'hormis les paupières, je ne peux absolument pas bouger.

**-Non t'as rien à faire ici, tu ne la connais pas. Tu n'es même pas son ami alors dégage !**

**-Edward, c'est pas parce que tu te la tapes que tu la connais mieux que les autres.**

La main chaude quitte la mienne. La porte claque. Non ne me laisse pas. Non !

**-Bon débarras !**

Non, non, non Emmett ! Emmett ne me laisse pas toute seule J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi ! EMMETT ! Un bip s'emballe à côté de moi, mais je m'en fous, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je n'y arriverais plus tant qu'Emmett ne sera pas revenu.

**-Oh merde ! Jake va chercher une infirmière ! DEPÊCHE TOI PUTAIN !**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**

**-C'est son cœur.**

Ah, c'est ça cette impression qu'on me broie la poitrine ? Je pensais que c'était l'absence d'Emmett.

**ooOooOoo**

J'ouvre les yeux en grand. La douleur est encore présente mais elle est largement supportable, du moins par rapport à ce que c'était avant. Emmett n'est pas là mais Edward et Alec sont à côté de mon lit. C'est ça ! Les voix de tout à l'heure c'étaient les leurs et celle de Jacob. Leurs yeux sont rouges.

**-Où est Emmett ?**

Ma voix est encore pire que tout à l'heure**. **Ils se regardent, interloqués.

**-Où est Emmett ? **je répète.

Ils ne savent pas quoi dire.

**-Il est allé boire un café je crois.**

Non mais ils me prennent pour une conne ou quoi ?

**-Je sais que vous l'avez viré tout à l'heure.**

Si l'ambiance avait l'air tendue quand je me suis réveillée, là l'air est sur le point d'exploser.

**-Ecoute Bella, il restait sur toi H24 et il nous laissait pas t'approcher. On sait qu'il tient beaucoup à toi comme tu tiens beaucoup à lui mais on est aussi tes amis et on a le droit de rester près de toi.**

**-D'accord mais tu n'avais pas à lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Vous avez le droit d'être là tous autant les uns que les autres.**

Mes deux amis baissent la tête, penaud. Je sais que je devrais mais je n'arrive pas à vraiment leur en vouloir. A vrai dire je suis plutôt soulagée d'être encore là à régler leurs petits problèmes de gamins.

**-Bon lequel des deux vient me faire un câlin en premier ?**

Quatre bras forts viennent m'écraser contre le matelas. Ils me font mal mais je ne dis rien. Je pense qu'ils en ont autant besoin que moi.

**-Et Emmett il est parti ? Et Jake il est où ?**

Cette fois c'est Alec qui répond. Sa voix est rauque –enfin plus que d'habitude- sûrement d'avoir trop pleuré.

**-Jake est vraiment parti chercher du café et Emmett est devant la porte.**

**-Fais-le entrer s'il vous plaît.**

Il s'exécute et Emmett entre prudemment. Je lui fais un sourire. Il se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serre encore plus fort que le des autres réunis et j'ai l'impression que tous mes os se brisent. La douleur devient insupportable mais je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche. J'ai juste le temps de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me laisser sombrer dans l'insensibilité bienfaitrice de l'inconscience.

**ooOooOoo**

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, la chambre est vide. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger mais je me sens reposée. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours mal mais ça me semble tellement ridicule comparé à ce que j'ai pu supporter jusque-là. Où est Emmett ? J'essaie de me relever un peu pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas dans un coin que je ne peux pas voir, quand on toque à la porte.

**-Ça ne sert à rien de frapper shérif, elle ne répondra pas. Elle dort.**

La grosse voix d'Emmett me parvient, un peu étouffée par la porte. Il est toujours là, il est resté à mes côtés. Etrangement, j'ai l'impression que la douleur diminue encore un peu quand je m'en rends compte.

**-Détrompe-toi, **je crie –ou plutôt je parle plus fort que d'habitude- pour qu'ils m'entendent depuis le couloir.

Emmett entre en courant, bousculant mon père au passage pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Cette fois il ne me serre pas contre lui.

**-Je suis tellement désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est de ma faute si tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai fait mal.**

**-C'est pas grave Emmett, c'est pas de faute.**

Je sens qu'il veut répliquer mais je le fais taire d'un regard. Ce qui fait ricaner Charlie. Emmett finit par me lâcher et laisser la place à Charlie qui m'enlace à son tour. Il est maladroit mais sincère. Ça me touche droit au cœur.

**-Tu m'as fait bien trop peur pour mon âge, Bella. Plus jamais, tu m'entends.**

**-Oui Papa.**

Il me caresse tendrement la joue. Je lui souris.

**-Emmett tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je parle à ma fille.**

Je le vois hésiter, il ne veut pas me laisser. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai eu cet accident, mais je sais qu'il est resté à mes côtés tout ce temps. J'ai senti sa présence même dans l'inconscience.

**-Vas-y Emmett tu as besoin de manger et de te reposer. Et de te laver aussi parce que sans vouloir te vexer, tu pues un peu. Beaucoup.**

Il rit légèrement avant de venir m'embrasser et de partir.

**-Je ne savais pas pour vous deux, **bougonne Charlie.

A mon avis, il est aussi mal à l'aise que moi vu le silence gêné qui s'installe.

**-Ecoute Papa, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'en parler donc changeons de sujet si tu veux bien. **Il esquisse un petit sourire de soulagement. **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

**-Ah et bien je voulais te demander ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.**

Je hoche la tête et lui raconte tout dans le moindre détail. Le camion, Emmett au téléphone, les freins qui ne répondent plus, ma panique.

**-Comment ça se fait que les freins n'ont pas fonctionnés ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Papa, **je sais qu'il réfléchissait à voix haute mais je réponds tout de même. **Tu sais avec ce tacot, rien d'étonnant.**

Il hausse les épaules en faisant la moue, signe qu'il n'y croit pas trop.

**-Ouais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai emmené ta voiture chez le garagiste mais en trois jours il n'a pas encore eu le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit vu son état.**

Ça fait trois jours que j'ai eu cet accident ? J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a trois heures. Une vague de douleur déferle dans mon crâne, me faisant plisser les yeux.

**-Bon je vais te laisser te reposer ma grande. **Il m'embrasse sur le front. J'adore quand il fait ça. **Au fait, il y avait ça devant ta porte. Dors bien.**

Il me tend un bouquet de fleurs avant de sortir avec un petit sourire.

Je prends la carte trônant au centre, même si je galère avec mes deux bras en écharpe. Je l'ouvre lentement, j'ai un nouveau mauvais pressentiment.

_Edward est intouchable mais pas toi. La prochaine fois, ça ne loupera pas._

_Je t'embrasse et je te dis à très bientôt Bella._

_Laurent._

_« Elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. De toute façon c'est pas comme si on était vraiment ensemble. » -Emmett._

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit mot ;)<strong>

**A bientôt ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello !**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :) Bon aujourd'hui j'ai pas de déclaration à faire alors je vous laisse tranquilles ;P**

**n'gie :****Arrête tu vas me faire rougir. Ah mince c'est déjà fait ;P En tout cas toi tu es la reine de la review, c'est sûr :) Et c'est vrai que personne, même pas Jasper n'a pensé que Bella aussi pouvait être aussi exposée à la folie de Laurent. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, bisous !****  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong>

_Edward est intouchable mais pas toi. La prochaine fois, ça ne loupera pas._

_Je t'embrasse et je te dis à très bientôt Bella._

_Laurent._

Oh non. Oh non, non, non, non ! Je ne rentrerais pas là-dedans, c'est hors de question ! Le jeu de « j'te fais peur comme ça tu me laisses tranquille », très peu pour moi. S'il croit m'impressionner c'est vraiment loupé. Non mais sérieux, il me prend pour qui ?

Bon d'accord, en réalité j'ai tellement peur que la douleur de mon crâne double d'intensité. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux en parler à personne. Edward m'empêcheras de l'aider, Alec n'est au courant de rien, Jake encore moins, Emmett péterait un câble et Charlie n'en parlons pas. Putain, je suis totalement impuissante et j'ai horreur de ça. Pire, je suis terrifiée.

D'un coup, j'ai l'impression d'être horriblement seule. C'est un peu comme si j'étais proche de tout le monde mais en même temps, comme si personne ne me connaissait vraiment. Même Edward ne sait pas tout, il croit toujours qu'il ne connaît pas Jasper. Oh putain Jasper ! Je pourrais lui en parler à lui !

J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière du mieux que je peux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est devant moi.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Isabella ?**

**-Excusez-moi de vous déranger pour si peu mais est-ce que vous auriez récupéré mon téléphone portable par hasard ? J'ai un coup de fil important à passer.**

**-Non je suis désolée, si vous voulez le téléphone sur votre table de nuit est opérationnel.**

Oui c'est bien gentil mais pour le coup, ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Je connais pas son numéro moi ! Si j'avais encore ce putain de bout de papier ce serait plus simple. Mais oui ! Après le cours, je l'ai glissé dans ma poche de jean. Il doit être détrempé mais peut-être encore lisible. C'est fou comme mon cerveau marche au ralenti.

**-Et les habits que je portais ? Vous les avez ? **je demande pleine d'espoir.

**-Oui, le fils du Docteur Cullen a beaucoup insisté même si je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Valeur sentimentale surtout. **Bon elle bien gentille mais je m'en fous moi. Je veux juste les récupérer. **Il les a rangés dans le placard.**

**-D'accord merci beaucoup. Vous pourriez me donner mon jean et le téléphone s'il vous plaît.**

**-Tout de suite.**

Elle s'exécute mais bien trop lentement pour moi. Elle me dit de ne pas hésiter si j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Je lui réponds distraitement en fouillant maladroitement dans les poches de mon jean. Font chier ces bras en écharpe de merde ! Je finis tout de même par y arriver. Alléluia ! Les chiffres sont encore visibles. Je les compose le plus rapidement possible.

**-Allô ?**

Wow ! J'ai jamais entendu une voix aussi anxieuse.

**-Jasper ? C'est Bella.**

**-Oh Dieu merci ! Tu vas bien ?**

**-Ça a déjà été mieux mais je suis en vie c'est tout ce qui compte.**

J'essaie de prendre une intonation enjouée mais c'est impossible. Je suis bien trop terrifiée pour ça.

**-Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-C'est Laurent.**

**-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a Laurent ?**

Sa voix devient aussi paniquée que je le suis. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter mais il faut que quelqu'un soit au courant, quelqu'un qui peut me protéger.

**-Ecoutes, tu veux pas passer à l'hôpital ? Il faut que je te montre.**

**-J'arrive.**

Il raccroche et je me sens soulagée. Il pourra m'aider, j'en suis certaine. Après tout il protège bien Edward depuis deux ans, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

**-Montre-moi tout de suite !**

Putain il a fait vite ! A bien y regarder, je crois bien qu'il est encore plus apeuré que moi. Je lui pointe du menton la carte qui a glissé au sol. Il la ramasse et lit rapidement.

**-Oh putain ! OH PUTAIN ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

Et merde. Je pensais qu'il allait me donner des réponses moi, pas me poser des questions.

**-Ben en fait je comptais légèrement sur toi pour me le dire.**

**-Excuse-moi Bella. C'est juste que je ne peux pas te protéger au même titre qu'Edward. Si je le fais, Laurent se doutera de quelque chose et il me tuera. Et là je ne pourrais plus protéger quiconque.**

**-Oh merde. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

Cette fois je n'ai plus seulement peur, je suis aussi désespérée. Putain, je suis foutue. Jasper s'assied dans le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Je le laisse réfléchir tranquillement, moi j'en suis incapable. Et dire que je prétends pouvoir sortir Emmett, Edward et Jane de toute cette merde alors que je n'arrive même pas à me défendre moi-même. Pathétique.

Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure qu'on est là, silencieux à réfléchir chacun de notre côté. La tension devient insupportable.

**-Peut-être que je ne peux pas te protéger de la même façon qu'Edward mais peut-être que je le peux d'une autre manière. **Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je comprends que dalle. **Moi, je ne peux rien faire. Mais Peter le peux, lui. Il a pris du galon ces derniers mois et Laurent ne se méfie plus du tout de lui. Vu qu'il travaille au lycée maintenant il pourrait te surveiller H24.**

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Enfin pour moi parce que le pauvre Peter… Non sérieusement je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. Il y'a forcément une autre solution.

**-Non Jasper, je peux pas lui demander ça. La vie va devenir impossible pour lui, si on peut appeler ça une vie.**

Il relève les yeux vers moi et son regard me surprend, il est furieux.

**-Bella ne commence pas à faire ta petite sainte altruiste. Là c'est le moment d'être un peu égoïste, merde ! Tu crois vraiment que je ferais subir une chose pareille à mon fils si j'avais le choix ? Et je connais Peter, s'il avait été là il l'aurait proposé lui-même, **s'énerve-t-il.

Wow, j'ai jamais voulu dire ça moi. Je sais bien qu'il tient à son fils mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à mettre une vie entre parenthèse pour protéger la mienne.

**-Ecoute Bella, je sais que tu ne voulais pas insinuer que je suis un mauvais père, mais je suis très susceptible sur ce sujet. **Je lui adresse un petit sourire compréhensif, c'est vrai qu'il a des raisons plus que valables pour ça. **Mais je t'en prie, accepte. Ce ne sera que le temps que vous trouviez les preuves nécessaires. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir jusqu'à maintenant mais Edward ne s'y prend vraiment pas de la bonne façon. Il cherche des preuves écrites, comme des ordonnances ou des consignes rédigées par Laurent. Mais il n'en trouvera jamais pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y en a pas. J'ai bien étudié la question d'un point de vue juridique et il suffirait d'un simple enregistrement des aveux de Laurent pour libérer Jane et envoyer ce connard en prison pour le reste de ses jours.**

C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça à l'air simple. Mais il oublie un petit truc.

**-Peut-être mais tu oublies que pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire. Et pour un bon moment en plus.**

**-Pourquoi ? **demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il a vraiment l'air de ne pas comprendre. Et moi qui le pensais intelligent !

**-Ben je sais pas si t'a remarqué mais je ne suis pas vraiment en état de bouger et encore moins de me faire discrète.**

Il éclate de rire, apparemment soulagé. Pourtant il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi.

**-Mais c'est un détail ça !**

**-Un détail ?! **Ça y est. Il a viré taré.

**-Ben oui ! **me répond-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. **T'as pas besoin d'accompagner Edward ou même d'y aller seule pour faire l'enregistrement. Il suffit que tu souffles l'idée à Edward et que tu le convainques de faire ça et seulement ça. Ce qui va sûrement être la partie la plus compliquée, connaissant cette tête de mule.**

**-Et dire que je viens de te traiter intérieurement d'imbécile ! **je le taquine.

Son idée est bonne, très bonne. Et elle nous permet, à Edward comme à moi de prendre le moins de risques possible. Enfin surtout moi quand même.

**-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant, **je redeviens sérieuse.

**-Parce que je n'en ai pas eu le temps. **Je lui souris, un peu honteuse de la question que je viens de poser. **Alors, tu acceptes l'aide de Peter ?**

**-Oui, **je cède à contrecœur. **Mais juste quelques mois !** je rajoute précipitamment devant son sourire triomphant.

Il se rapproche du lit et me dépose un baiser sur le front, comme Charlie un peu plus tôt. J'aime bien Jasper mais je trouve ça un peu gênant quand même. Il me relâche rapidement, sentant mon malaise.

**-Merci Bella.**

**-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, **je réplique, un peu perplexe face à ses remerciements.

Il me serre brièvement l'épaule avec un sourire tendre avant de sortir.

Une fois la porte refermée, je soupire de soulagement. On a finalement trouvé une solution. Bon, j'avoue qu'elle ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais c'est déjà mieux que moi. On toque à nouveau à la porte. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils vont pas me laisser seule deux minutes ? Je grogne à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvre sur Emmett et je me radoucis aussitôt. Il a l'air beaucoup plus reposé que tout à l'heure, bien que je sois persuadée qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil une seule seconde. Peut-être que le fait qu'il se soit rasé de près qui lui donne l'air d'être déjà plus en forme. En tout cas, il ne sent plus la transpiration et le sang comme tout à l'heure mais sa délicieuse odeur habituelle. Un parfum envoûtant, savant mélange de menthe et de citron.

**-Salut beau gosse !**

Je tente d'avoir l'air joyeuse pour effacer l'inquiétude qui lui barre le front et qui me déplaît fortement. Il me répond par un baiser si tendre que mon cœur s'emballe, provoquant une cacophonie de bips venant des machines qui m'entourent. Emmett se recule dans un éclat de rire. Saloperies de machines ! Une infirmière déboule dans la chambre, totalement paniquée. En nous voyant l'un mort de rire et l'autre morte de honte, elle comprend immédiatement. Elle ricane à son tour, me demandant tout de même si tout va bien. Je lui envoie le regard le plus meurtrier que j'ai en stock, ce qui a le mérite de la faire déguerpir aussi rapidement qu'elle avait débarqué.

Emmett, qui s'est enfin calmé, se penche à nouveau vers moi et caresse mes joues brûlantes du bout des doigts. Ce qui me fait rougir encore plus. Grrr ! Je suis sure qu'il le fait exprès et ça m'énerve. Quand je suis avec lui, je me fais l'effet d'un petite pucelle de 15 ans.

**-Le rouge te va bien au teint ma belle, **chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il m'embrasse bien moins sagement que la première fois et les machines s'emballent à nouveau. Sauf que là il ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que moi, bien trop occupé à presser mon visage contre le sien. A ce moment précis, je hais encore plus ces foutus bras en écharpes que tout à l'heure. J'aimerais tellement caresser ses joues ou emmêler ses boucles autour de mes doigts. Il descend une de ses mains dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner de plus belle.

**-Hello !**

Edward débarque sans frapper –comme d'habitude-, nous faisant sursauter. Il nous regarde chacun tour à tour, la bouche grande ouverte comme si nous étions des ovnis. Je me sens hyper gênée et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. On n'est pas ensemble, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre.

**-Edward…, **je tente tout de même devant son air vexé.

**-Non laisse, c'est rien. C'est pas comme si tu me devais des explications, **me coupe-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Si les rôles étaient inversés, je serais juste contente pour lui. A côté de moi, Emmett le fusille du regard –comme d'habitude-, pas embarrassé le moins du monde. Edward me sourit tendrement, sans se préoccuper de son cousin. Il va même jusqu'à m'embrasser sur le front –mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend à tous avec ça ?- pour le narguer. Je me crispe, appréhendant la réaction d'Emmett. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les poings.

**-Au fait y'avait ça pour toi à l'accueil, ils m'ont demandé de te le donner, **me dit Edward en me tendant un paquet rectangulaire avant de sortir.

Emmett fixe le petit paquet, curieux. Un mot est inscrit sur l'emballage blanc.

_Deux téléphones en deux jours… J'espère que celui-là durera plus longtemps P_

Pendant quelques secondes, mon cœur se serre à l'idée que ça puisse encore être une des « attentions » de Laurent. Mais je réalise rapidement que qu'il n'aurait aucun intérêt à m'offrir un nouveau téléphone. Et puis je remarque une sorte de J stylisé dans un coin. Jasper. Mon Dieu mais il est taré ! Un téléphone !

Emmett remarque mon léger blocage.

**-Tu l'ouvres pas ?** **C'est de qui ? **me demande-t-il en s'installant sur le lit, à mes pieds.

Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, même si ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise de lui mentir. Je hausse les épaules pour lui signifier que je ne sais pas en ouvrant l'emballage.

Putain mais c'est le dernier I phone ! J'y crois pas ! Ce gars est vraiment taré, ça coûte la peau du cul ! Je fixe la boîte, complétement choquée.

**-Putain il est généreux ton mystérieux donateur ! Carlisle me l'a acheté il y a pas longtemps et c'est pas donné ce petit machin-là ! **Emmett est aussi abasourdi que moi.

**-Je te crois sur parole ! Je sais même pas comment ça marche ! **

Il éclate de rire en me prenant la boîte des mains. Je crois bien que je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire autant. C'est beau à voir.

Il sort le téléphone de sa boîte et commence à le bidouiller, l'air passionné. J'ai un sourire attendri devant sa bouille de gamin.

**-Tu veux que je t'explique comment ça marche ? **me propose-t-il.

**-Euh ouais vas-y, **je réponds sans grande conviction.

A vrai dire, je me sens vraiment épuisée. Emmett commence à me débiter toutes les caractéristiques du téléphone qui pourraient m'être utiles. Mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, me laissant bercer par sa voix grave. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

**-C'est qui Jasper ? Et Peter ?**

Alors ça, ça me réveille instantanément. Merde mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ?!

**-Euh ce sont des potes de Phoenix que je n'ai pas vus depuis un bon moment. Pourquoi ?**

C'est que je deviendrais presque douée pour le mensonge.

**-Ça doit être eux qui t'ont envoyé le téléphone, leurs numéros sont dans le répertoire. Tu les as prévenus pour ton accident ?**

**-Non, ça doit être Charlie, **j'invente à nouveau en espérant qu'il n'en parlerait pas à mon père.

**-En tout cas c'est sympa de leur part.**

Il recommence à me décrire tout ce qu'il fait dans les moindres détails et je ne peux retenir un bâillement.

**-Dis le tout de suite si j'te fais chier, **me taquine-t-il en se levant du lit.

Je lui tire puérilement la langue, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il pose mon nouveau téléphone sur la table de chevet et fait mine de partir. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

**-Emmett ! Tu fais quoi ?**

Il se tourne vers moi, étonné.

**-Ben je te laisse dormir.**

**-Reste avec moi s'il te plaît.**

Il a l'air toujours aussi étonné mais il me sourit à nouveau et revient s'installer sur le lit, à mes pieds. Seulement moi je voudrais me blottir contre lui. J'essaye de me glisser un peu plus en avant dans le lit pour qu'il puisse s'installer derrière moi. Mais avec les deux bras et deux jambes immobilisés, c'est pas hyper pratique.

**-Wow ! Doucement ma belle, tu vas te faire mal !**

Il me prend dans ses bras et me décale dans le lit tout en se calant derrière moi. C'est fou qu'il sache ce que je veux comme ça, sans que j'ai besoin de parler. Je me blottis contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et recommence à pianoter sur mon téléphone. C'est décidé ma place est vraiment là, tout contre lui.

Je commence à m'endormir quand il me secoue doucement. Je tourne mon visage vers lui du mieux que je peux pour lui faire comprendre que je l'écoute.

**-Regarde par-là, **dit-il en tirant légèrement sur le devant de ma blouse.

Je m'exécute. Il a les bras tendus devant nous, mon téléphone en mode photo dans les mains. C'est la caméra interne qui marche, du coup on peut se voir à l'écran. Si lui est magnifique, on peut pas en dire autant de moi. Mon nez est bandé et de beaux bleus s'étendent sous mes deux yeux. Mon arcade droite est recousue, tout comme ma lèvre et ma joue droite. Je fais vraiment peur à voir.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Ben il te faut bien un fond d'écran sympa,** répond-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il est sérieux là ? Il a vu comme je suis horrible là ?

**-Non mais ça va pas ! T'a vu ma tête ?**

**-Allez Isa ! Et puis c'est la première fois que tu vas dormir dans mes bras, il faut bien immortaliser ça ! **quémande-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

On dirait un gamin, il est vraiment trop mignon. Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire tendre. Emmett en profite pour prendre la photo. Quand il a une idée dans la tête il l'a vraiment pas ailleurs, hein !

**-Oh non mais je suis vraiment trop moche ! T'abuses ! **je grogne pour la forme.

Il ricane dans mon dos après avoir paramétré la photo en fond d'écran. Il m'embrasse légèrement le cou.

**-Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu es magnifique comme toujours. Un peu abîmée mais magnifique.**

Je me blottis encore plus contre son torse sans lui répondre. Il continue de me parler de tout et de rien en me caressant tendrement la joue jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, bercée par sa voix.

_« Même défigurée, elle est la fille la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu. » -Emmett._

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fais plaisir ;) Même si vous n'aimez pas d'ailleurs ^^<br>**

**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut !**

**Désolée j'ai quelques petits soucis avec mon ordi alors ça devient un peu difficile pour moi de poster. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne vous promets rien.**

**n'gie**** : Oui c'est sûr que maintenant Bella et Emmett doivent arrêter de se mentir à eux-mêmes ^^ C'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié que ça coûtait presque rien là-bas x) Et encore merci pour ta gentillesse ça me remotive à chaque fois c'est un truc de fou ! Bisous !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et encore désolée pour la petite attente :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

Quand je me réveille, Emmett est toujours là, calé dans mon dos. Il ronfle légèrement et ça me fait rire. Je le réveille sans faire exprès à force de me tortiller dans mon fou rire.

**-Hey, **marmonne-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

**-Salut.**

J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir me retourner et le regarder mais encore une fois je suis bloquée par ces putains de plâtres et atèles en tout genre. Fais chier.

**-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? **me demande-t-il en me serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Comme si j'avais le choix.

**-Très drôle,** je grince pendant qu'il descend du lit pour s'étirer un peu.

**-Non mais c'était pas pour me moquer de toi, je sais que t'a pas un choix illimité mais tu l'as quand même. Je sais pas moi tu veux que je te ramène un bon bouquin, que j'aille te chercher à grailler, qu'on regarde un film ou que je te laisse tranquille peut-être ?**

C'est fou, il pense vraiment toujours à tout c'est impressionnant. Je suis de bonne humeur, et comme d'habitude quand je suis de bonne humeur j'ai envie de le taquiner.

**-Mouais si tu pouvais dégager ce serait pas mal, **je dis de mon air le plus sérieux en faisant la moue.

Emmett me regarde ne sachant pas trop s'il doit me prendre au sérieux ou non. Merde, je ne voudrais pas qu'il se ferme maintenant. Il a l'air tellement bien. Je lui adresse un grand sourire avant d'éclater de rire pour le rassurer. Et ça marche puisqu'il se déride instantanément.

**-Non en vrai je serais bien partante pour un chocolat chaud, un bon gros donut et un film.**

**-Pas de soucis ! Je reviens dans 20 minutes.**

Il m'embrasse légèrement avant de sortir.

Une fois seule, j'attrape mon téléphone pour appeler Jasper. Merde mais j'y comprends vraiment rien à cet appareil. Je finis tout de même par trouver le répertoire après trois minutes de lutte acharnée. Bella et la technologie, toute une histoire. Il y'a bien les numéros de Jasper et Peter mais aussi celui d'Emmett. Il a dû l'enregistrer tout à l'heure et il a mis un petit cœur rose qui scintille tout mignon à côté de son nom. C'est dingue comme il peut être mature et torturé un instant et gamin et innocent la seconde d'après. J'appelle Jasper pour le remercier.

**-Bella ? Comment ça va ?**

**-Salut Jasper ! En fait je t'appelle pour t'engueuler.**

Je suis vraiment de bonne humeur et ça s'entend dans ma voix. Ce qui a l'air de décontenancer Jasper.

**-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Ben la protection rapprochée de Peter passe encore mais un I phone c'est un peu exagéré, tu crois pas ?**

**-Non arrête ça me fait plaisir. Considère ça comme un cadeau de Noël en avance.**

**-C'est ok si tu ne rechigne pas à ce que je t'offre moi aussi un cadeau pour Noël.**

**-Marché conclu ! **Je peux entendre son sourire de l'autre côté du combiné. **Et pour Peter, il passera demain et à partir de ce moment-là il sera toujours là. C'est bon pour toi ?**

Je grimace.

**-Ouais, **je grogne de mauvaise foi.

Un bip un peu bizarre dans l'écouteur du portable me fait sursauter. Mais c'est quoi cette connerie encore ?

**-Ça venait d'où ce bip, là ? **je demande à Jasper.

**-C'est un double appel Bella, **me répond-t-il à moitié mort de rire. **Tu raccroches et ça te proposera tout seul de prendre l'autre appel si ton correspondant est toujours en ligne sinon attend qu'il rappelle. A plus !**

**-Ouais à plus.**

Je raccroche, me sentant légèrement débile. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett appelle.

**-Alors t'a le choix entre Harry Potter 7, Les Bronzés, La belle au bois dormant ou Moi, moche et méchant. Alors ?**

**-Euh Emmett… Je suis pas sure qu'il y'ait un lecteur DVD dans les chambres d'hosto.**

**-Oh t'inquiète, je gère ! J'ai mon lecteur DVD portable. Alors ?**

**-Le pouvoir au Minions ! **je crie comme une débile.

Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne quand je suis de bonne humeur !

**-Ugh.**

Et Emmett n'a pas trop l'air de comprendre en plus. Comment passer pour une conne en dix leçons par Bella Swan. Prochain Best-seller.

**-Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas les minions de Moi, moche et méchant !**

**-Ah c'est ça les petits trucs jaunes flippants sur la couverture ?**

**-Mais c'est pas flippant les minions !**

**-Ben si un peu quand même.**

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule là.

**-Ramène rapidement ton joli petit cul au lieu de débiter des conneries, **je grogne à moitié sérieuse.

Je l'entends rire avant de raccrocher. Mon Dieu, que ça fait du bien de le voir et de le sentir aussi à l'aise.

Quelques minutes plus tard il est à nouveau dans ma chambre, les bras chargés de paquets. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me pose un gobelet de chocolat chaud sur la tablette jouxtant mon lit avec un énorme donut au chocolat plus qu'alléchant. Ce mec est vraiment parfait. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire de remerciement et il rougit. Vraiment trop mignon. Il sort également un plaid hyper épais de son sac.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

**-Ben c'est un plaid,** répond-t-il l'air perdu.

**-Oui ça je vois bien mais pourquoi tu m'as amené un plaid ?**

**-Ben j'aime bien regarder un film avec un bon gros plaid. **Il hausse les épaules et sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, je suis légèrement déçue.** Et puis quand tu étais inconsciente tu grelottais sans arrêt. C'est vraiment de la merde leurs couvertures d'hosto.**

C'est peut-être un peu ridicule mais je me sens vraiment flattée. Il pense vraiment à tout. Je lui souris à nouveau pendant qu'il installe le film. Je sens que cet après-midi clouée sur un lit va me plaire.

Il me porte comme hier soir et on se réinstalle dans la même position. Position la plus confortable au monde d'ailleurs. Emmett nous recouvre du plaid. C'est là que je me rends seulement compte qu'effectivement j'avais vraiment froid. Le film démarre, toujours aussi hilarant bien que ça doit bien faire la centième fois que je le vois.

Je me sens tellement bien là, avec mon délicieux chocolat, mon donut, bien au chaud et dorlotée comme une princesse. Quand mon moment préféré arrive, je suis excitée comme une gamine. Vous savez quand les minions vont au supermarché pour acheter une peluche pour la gamine.

**-T'imagines comment ce serait trop pratique d'avoir un minion comme ça ?!**

**-Si tu l'dis ! **me réponds Emmett, hilare.

**-Mais siii ! Moi aussi je veux un minion ! **j'exige comme une gamine pourrie gâtée, faisant redoubler le rire d'Emmett.

**-T'es au courant qu'elles n'existent pas tes bestioles flippantes là ?**

**-M'en fous j'en veux un quand même ! Et arrête de dire qu'ils sont flippants, ils sont mignons,** je bougonne.

Si j'avais pu lui frapper l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de moi –même si j'adore entendre son rire. Je l'entends marmonner dans sa barbe un truc du genre « si des bonhommes jaunes avec certains un seul œil et trois poils sur le caillou sont pas flippants je sais pas ce qui l'est ». Et là, je ne peux pas me retenir de rire encore plus.

**ooOooOoo**

Cette journée a juste été géniale. Emmett est vraiment aux petits soins pour moi et je dois avouer que j'adore ça. Il est tellement gentil et il a l'air tellement bien dans sa peau que lorsqu'il s'est mis en caleçon pour dormir, c'était comme si je redécouvrais ses blessures. Pas que je les avais complètement oubliées mais on va dire que je n'y pensais plus. Et ce qui m'a vraiment brisé le cœur c'est qu'il en avait de nouvelles. Triste rappel à la réalité après une journée idyllique.

**-Je te remercie Emmett. Vraiment.** Il n'a pas l'air de trop comprendre alors je m'explique un peu plus.** Merci d'être toujours là alors que j'ai une tête de déterrée, même si ce n'est pas bien de faire péter les cours pour moi. **Il sourit.** Et puis merci d'être aussi bien.**

Cette fois il fronce les sourcils.

**-Comment ça bien ?**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi parler de ça avec lui me gêne beaucoup.

**-Ben ces derniers temps, depuis mon accident en fait t'as l'air d'aller mieux. Vraiment mieux. **Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes et ma voix tremble. Je caresse doucement son torse. **Et même si **_**elles**_** sont toujours là pour me rappeler que rien n'est encore gagné, je sens que tu progresses. Qu'on progresse ensemble. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point ça peut me rendre heureuse.**

Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur mes joues sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi je pleure. Emmett se penche vers moi et caresse ma joue de son pouce pour essuyer mes larmes.

**-En fait on pourrait dire que je me suis réveillé. Grâce à toi. Pas que je dise que ton accident ait été une bonne chose, parce que qu'on soit bien clair j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et plus jamais tu me fais ça. **Il parvient à me tirer un sourire à travers mes larmes. **En étant mort d'inquiétude pour ta vie, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était précieuse, la tienne particulièrement mais pas seulement. En fait je me suis rendu compte que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, surtout à tes côtés. Alors même si **_**elles**_** sont toujours là et qu'il y en a même de nouvelles comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué. **Petit sourire triste.** On a vraiment avancé. Et on va continuer à avancer. **Il attrape l'une de mes mains pour la serrer de toutes ses forces. Il me fait mal mais je ne dis rien.** Ensemble.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement tellement je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Encore une fois si j'avais pu, je l'aurais forcé à se rapprocher de moi pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Mais apparemment je n'en aurais pas eu besoin puisqu'il le fait de lui-même.

Si d'habitude nos baisers sont urgents, là il est juste tellement doux que j'ai l'impression de me fondre contre lui. Ses lèvres explorent les miennes mais toujours légèrement, sans jamais appuyer pour ne pas me faire mal. J'essaie de faire passer toute la tendresse et la joie que je ressens à ses paroles dans ce baiser mais je doute d'y arriver aussi bien que lui. On finit par se séparer, besoin d'oxygène oblige. Emmett glisse un de ses mains dans mon cou, caressant ma mâchoire avec son pouce. Je voudrais que ce moment dure pour l'éternité tellement je me sens bien. Malgré mes côtes qui me font un mal de chien, malgré mes jambes que je ne sens presque plus tellement elles me font souffrir, malgré mes putains de bras en écharpe et malgré mon visage bouffi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Mais mon corps de merde est toujours présent pour gâcher le moment et je ne peux retenir un bâillement.

**-Dors ma belle, t'en as besoin.**

Parfait. Il est vraiment parfait.

**ooOooOoo**

Quand je me réveille Emmett n'est plus là mais quelque chose me gêne dans le lit, à mes pieds. J'essaye de me redresser pour voir ce que c'est mais au bout de 10 minutes de lutte acharnée je me résigne. Putain, même pas capable de m'installer comme je veux toute seule. Je retire ce que j'ai dit hier soir : je maudis mes putains de plâtres et autres atèles. On toque à ma porte. C'est fou comme je ne suis jamais seule longtemps. Ils se relaient ou quoi ? Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire à la personne d'entrer qu'elle le fait sans attendre mon autorisation. C'est Peter.

**-Salut ! Wow, Bella pourquoi y'a un minion en peluche énorme dans ton lit ?**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Euh t'as un monstre pareil dans ton lit et tu le sais même pas ?**

**-Eh ! Les minions sont pas des monstres ! **je proteste, encore une fois comme une gamine.

**-Ah non mais je disais pas ça dans ce sens-là, **se défend-t-il en prenant la peluche dans ses bras. **J'adore ces bestioles, j'aimerais trop en avoir un comme ça ! Tiens y'a une carte derrière. **Il la décroche et la lit à voix haute.** Je maintiens que ces bestioles flippantes n'existent pas alors j'espère qu'une en peluche suffira. **Non mais quel sans gêne celui-là, j'vous jure !** Et ben t'en as de la chance, ça coûte la peau du cul ces trucs-là.**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Emmett est vraiment parfait. Et moi je suis vraiment trop émotive pour mon propre bien. Peter me regarde bizarrement, légèrement paniqué par mes larmes qui menacent de couler. Il ne doit pas savoir quoi faire.

**-Ça te terrorise tant que ça les minions, **choisit-t-il de me taquiner, la voix peu assurée.** Si tu n'en veux pas j'le garde hein !**

Il a une moue boudeuse et possessive qui sèche instantanément mes larmes, me faisant éclater de rire. Le pire c'est que même comme ça il est vraiment beau. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est obligé d'être si beau autour de moi ? Je reprends rapidement mon sérieux en essayant de reproduire son expression. C'est sûr que ça doit bien moins rendre sur mon visage bouffi et violacé que sur le sien. Je tends les mains du mieux que je le peux vers la peluche pour qu'il me la rende. Mais ma capacité d'action est tellement limitée que je ne suis même pas sure qu'il le remarque. Il me surprend en éclatant de rire et en serrant encore plus le minion.

**-Non, je le garde ! **s'exclame-t-il d'une voix enfantine.** Plus sérieusement, je vais commencer ta protection rapprochée à partir de maintenant alors il va falloir qu'on trouve une excuse au cas où tes amis me surprennent ou nous voient discuter. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai l'intuition que cette histoire va bientôt se terminer et je pressens que c'est notamment grâce à toi. Et j'ai toujours eu une bonne intuition.**

Je lui souris tendrement. Pendant l'espace d'un instant il ressemblait à un petit garçon perdu vraiment fatigué. C'est fou comme mon instinct maternel est fort en ce moment.

**-C'est vraiment sympa de ta part. Et l'excuse est toute trouvée, Emmett a paramétré le téléphone que ton père m'a offert, d'ailleurs c'est beaucoup trop et tu le remercieras pour moi. Du coup il a vu vos numéros enregistrés à toi et à Jasper donc je lui ai dit que vous étiez de vieux amis de Phoenix.**

**-Ok cool ! Mais va falloir qu'on explique le fait que je sois à Forks.**

On se plonge dans notre réflexion, chacun de notre côté comme je l'ai fait il y'a quelques temps avec son père. Son regard s'illumine. Si on avait été dans un dessin animé une ampoule se serait allumée au-dessus de sa tête.

**-Je me suis violemment engueulé avec mes parents et qu'ils m'ont jetés dehors. J'étais bouleversé et j'avais besoin de changer d'air, du coup je suis venu me réfugié auprès de toi pour avoir du soutient et du réconfort car bien entendu j'ai fait une connerie bien sordide et tout le monde m'a tourné le dos, sauf toi. Il ne me reste que toi.**

Il a l'air tellement mal en racontant l'histoire qu'il vient d'inventer que je me sens déprimée à mon tour.

**-C'est génial ! Et je t'héberge chez moi le temps que tu trouves un endroit où rester,** je me force à me réjouir.

Il reprend un air sérieux et m'adresse un petit sourire triste. S'il est aussi bon acteur, ça va être facile de ne pas me trahir. Il reprend peu à peu un sourire joyeux tout fier d'avoir trouvé la solution. On reste là encore une bonne heure à peaufiner tous les détails de notre histoire, pour éviter de se contredire, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte. Il revêt immédiatement son visage peiné et blessé. Vraiment un très bon acteur. Alec entre en claudiquant sur ses béquilles, suivi de Jake. Ils se stoppent en voyant Peter et notre air mal à l'aise à tous les deux. Ils viennent tout de même m'embrasser pendant que Peter se lève pour laisser l'unique chaise de la chambre à Alec. Peter leur serre la main sans un mot, jouant à fond son jeu de déprimé. Mes deux amis n'osent pas parler. Ils le regardent juste comme si c'était un extra-terrestre.

**-Hum je voudrais pas te vexer, mec mais t'es qui au juste ? **demande Jacob, presque timidement.

Jake, timide ? On aura tout vu.

**-Oh désolé je ne me suis pas présenté, **répond-t-il gentiment sans se départir de son air de martyr.** Je suis Peter, un ami de Phoenix de Bella.**

**-Enchanté Peter. Et peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut ta présence dans notre humble bourgade ? **intervient sarcastiquement Alec, toujours aussi acerbe qu'à son habitude.

Je me retiens de sourire. Ça nous donne l'occasion parfaite de mettre en place notre petite histoire. Enfin si Peter réagit parce que là, il a vraiment l'air paniqué. Je m'apprête à répondre à sa place quand il se lève maladroitement.

**-Euh je… je suis désolé mais euh… je dois y aller, **bafouille-t-il avant de serrer la main aux garçons et de venir m'embrasser sur la joue comme n'importe quel ami le ferait.

Il sort sous nos regards interloqués à tous les trois. Alec et Jake parce qu'ils ne comprennent rien et moi parce que je me dis qu'il est tellement bon acteur que si je n'étais pas dans la confidence j'y aurais cru aussi. Jake tourne lentement la tête vers moi.

**-Je veux pas te vexer Bella mais il est vraiment bizarre ton pote.**

Je le fusille du regard, c'est feint bien entendu. Et à en juger par le sourire contrit que Jake me retourne, je suis plutôt bonne actrice. J'en retire une certaine fierté même si ça me met mal à l'aise de mentir à mes amis.

**-J'ai l'impression que tu dis beaucoup que tu veux pas vexer aujourd'hui, **je réplique cinglante. On aurait pu dire Alec. **Et non il est pas bizarre, il a juste de gros soucis.**

Au moins cette fois je ne mens pas vraiment. Alec baisse les yeux, honteux. Il devait penser la même chose que Jacob. Mais ce dernier n'a pas l'air de me croire. Il est vraiment trop méfiant en ce qui concerne les gens qui m'approchent, surtout les hommes.

**-Ah ouais et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? **demande-t-il, venimeux.** Et d'ailleurs il sort d'où, lui ? Tu nous as jamais parlé de lui.**

Cette fois ça y est, il m'a mise en colère. D'accord il est protecteur et d'accord je suis en train de mentir mais déjà c'est pour notre bien à tous et puis de quel droit il remet en cause ce que je lui dis ?

**-Non mais pour qui tu te prends Jacob ? **je crie. **Il a fait une connerie qu'il regrette comme personne n'a jamais regretté quoi que ce soit mais personne ne veut y croire et tout le monde lui a tourné le dos ! Même ses parents l'ont foutus à la porte ! Alors oui, il a le droit d'être mal et toi tu n'as pas le droit de le juger comme ça. **_**Vous**_** n'avez pas le droit de le juger comme ça. **Ma voix est devenue menaçante. **Et est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu mentionné mes amis de Phoenix ou même ma vie là-bas à part ma mère ?!**

Il baisse la tête à son tour rouge de honte. Sachant comme la famille est importante pour lui, je me doute bien qu'il comprend l'attitude de Peter. Même si c'est du baratin. De toute façon il n'est pas censé le savoir. Mais fier comme il est, il n'admettra jamais qu'il ait pu juger trop vite. Il sort rapidement sans même me regarder. Alec s'excuse d'un regard pour lui. Je lui souris doucement pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas à lui. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il ait jugé sans savoir qui m'a énervé mais son obstination et sa possessivité.

**-Désolée, Bella. Il est comme ça des fois.**

**-Pas grave.**

On discute de tout et de rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je pose la question qui tue.

**-Et avec Jake, vous en êtes où ?**

Il rougit et sérieusement je crois que là l'apocalypse nous est définitivement tombée dessus. Alec qui rougit ? Non mais et puis quoi encore.

**-On a… Enfin voilà quoi ! Je vais pas te faire un dessin non plus !**

Mais c'est qu'il serait gêné en plus le nigaud !

**-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi je suis pas au courant ? Et pourquoi je me suis pas encore tapé tous les détails dégoûtants ?**

Il me regarde mi amusé, mi énervé. Je décèle aussi une petite trace de tristesse. Bordel je sens que je vais me prendre une gifle spéciale Alec.

**-Ben déjà t'a eu ton accident. **Ah bah ça va en fait, il m'a presque fait peur ce con.** Et puis vu comme t'en as plus rien à faire de nous depuis qu'Emmett a débarqué, j'ai pas jugé utile de te le dire.**

Ouille en fait je retire ce que je viens de dire, ça fait vraiment mal. Je crois bien que le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Depuis qu'Emmett a débarqué, je lui consacre tout mon temps et mon attention. Je comprends que les garçons puissent se sentir blessés, surtout Jake et Alec puisqu'ils ne sont au courant que rien. Mais je pense que je devrais saisir l'occasion pour lui parler franchement. Même si ça risque d'être dur. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone me fait sursauter. Alec le prend sur la table de nuit et me le donne, toujours avec son petit sourire résigné. Ça me fait vraiment de la peine. C'est un message de Peter.

_Parle-lui, je te préviens si qui que ce soit arrive _

Mais ils sont pas possibles dans cette famille ! On se connaît à peine et il anticipe déjà mes réactions comme seuls Edward ou Alec le ferait. Et puis il est où pour entendre notre conversation ?

Putain mais faut que j'arrête de me trouver n'importe quel sujet pour retarder le moment de parler. J'inspire à nouveau profondément. Allez, on y va.

**-Ecoute Alec, il faut que je te parle mais ça risque d'être dur à entendre et je veux que tu me promettes de rester calme.**

Il se tortille sur la chaise, se préparant déjà au pire. Peut-être qu'il a déjà fait le lien entre ma fascination pour Emmett et sa sœur.

**-Je te le promets,** chuchote-t-il en fermant les yeux pour m'écouter.

Il ferme toujours les yeux quand il est nerveux, comme moi j'inspire toujours profondément dans ces cas-là. Ce que je suis en train de faire.

**-Alors voilà, je pense que tu as remarqué que j'aime bien Emmett, **je me lance doucement. Il a un rictus méprisant, ce qui me vexe un peu. **Et comme tu es très observateur, tu as remarqué qu'il ne va pas vraiment bien. **J'essaie de choisir mes mots pour être la plus douce possible. **Du coup j'ai fouiné un peu pour savoir ce qui le rendait si triste et j'ai trouvé. **Cette fois il grimace carrément. **Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle, Alec ? Je peux comprendre que ce soit un sujet sensible pour toi mais j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses plus confiance. J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider comme j'aide Edward en ce moment.**

Ses yeux furieux se rouvrent et me pressent de m'expliquer. Je lui déballe toute l'histoire qu'Edward m'a racontée. Quand je lui explique que sa sœur a été manipulée, de grosses larmes dégoulinent sur ses joues malgré ses paupières closes. Putain qu'est-ce que je me sens mal de le faire pleurer comme ça ! Mais je pense que c'est nécessaire. Pour lui comme pour moi.

Une fois que j'ai fini, il rouvre les yeux. Il est furieux. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour attendant l'engueulade.

**-Putain Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te foutre dans une merde pareille ?! MAIS T'ES INCONSCIENTE ! Tu te rends compte que si c'est vrai qu'ils ont manipulés ma sœur ils sont vraiment dangereux. Et toi tu fonces droit vers eux ?! Je savais que tu tramais quelque chose quand j'ai fouillé dans ta table de nuit et que je suis tombé sur le mot de ce… Laurent ! **Il a fouillé dans mes affaires ?! **T'es vraiment qu'une égoïste ! Et de toute façon tout ça c'est de ma faute. De MA faute tu m'entends ?! Si j'avais pas dit à Jane de se taire sur ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était petite, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Je voulais juste la protéger putain ! **Cette fois il est secoué de tremblements nerveux et les larmes inondent son visage et son cou. Enfin je crois que je ne suis pas bien mieux. **Si elle a viré folle c'est de ma faute et uniquement ma faute ! Alors pour ta gouverne ce n'est pas un sujet sensible, c'est un putain de sujet tabou !**

Il se précipite du mieux qu'il peut hors de la chambre, marchant sur son plâtre. Il claque violemment la porte sans même me jeter un seul regard.

Je gémis ma peine à travers mes larmes pendant que Peter déboule dans ma chambre pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_« Merde, c'est de ma faute. Et par __**ma**__ faute Bella et Edward sont aussi en danger maintenant. A croire que détruire la vie de ma sœur de m'avait pas suffi. » -Alec_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous aura autant plu que d'habitude et que j'aurais le droit à vos petits mots ;P<strong>

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello !**

**Alors après l'ordianteur qui déraille, je n'ai plus du tout internet chez moi alors je ne pourrais poster que pendant mes heures d'études pour l'instant, c'est-à-dire le jeudi ou le lundi. Désolée d'avance pour les chapitres qui seront plus long à venir que d'habitude.**

**n'gie :**** Moi aussi je veux un minion ! J'adore ces machins jaunes ;P Et oui pauvre Alec, je crois bien qu'il a encore plus de mal avec toute cette histoire qu'Emmet même s'il le montre moins. Merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas si tu continues avec tes petites reviews toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres j'aurais toujours du courage ;)**

**Godichot :**** Merci b'en mon p'tit ça fait plaisir à lire ;P**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>

Si je dis qu'Emmett est brisé, je ne sais même pas comment qualifier Alec. Je crois bien que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. La chemise de Peter en est toute raidie de sel. Le pauvre ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut consoler mais Alec. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui courir après pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mais non, il faut que je sois une putain d'handicapé de merde ! J'aurais jamais pensé qu'Alec puisse se sentir coupable à ce point-là. Comment il peut croire que c'est de sa faute ? En même temps n'importe quel gamin de 8 ans aurait fait ce qu'il a fait pour protéger sa sœur jumelle.

**-Calme-toi Bella, s'il te plaît calme-toi,** chuchote-t-il contre mes cheveux qu'il parsème de baiser.

J'essaie, je le jure. Mais là c'est plus possible. Je relâche toute la pression accumulée ces derniers jours, pleurant toutes les larmes que j'ai retenues, et toutes celles que j'ai déjà versée aussi d'ailleurs. Peter panique vraiment de me voir dans un tel état. Au bout d'une heure de grandes eaux ininterrompues, il finit par appeler Emmett, complètement débordé.

Emmett débarque à peine quelques secondes après que Peter ait raccroché. En le voyant, au lieu de se calmer mes sanglots redoublent. Je ne mérite pas qu'il s'inquiète autant pour moi. Que ce soit Emmett ou Peter. Ou Jasper ou qui que ce soit.

**-Hey Isa, **le visage pressé dans mes cheveux. **Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ma belle ?**

L'inquiétude dans sa voix me brise encore un peu plus mon cœur. J'arrive tout de même à secouer la tête pour lui signifier que je ne veux pas en parler. Alec se sent coupable et je suis quasiment sure qu'Emmet aussi. Il devrait vraiment parler tous les deux. J'entends Emmett remercier Peter et ce dernier sort sans répondre. Emmett se glisse à mes côtés dans le lit, me serrant dans ses bras du mieux qu'il peut sans me faire mal. C'est fou comme ça me fait du bien. Un simple contact entre nous et c'est comme si la moitié de ma peine se volatilisait. Maintenant je comprends mieux tous ces couples qui veulent à tout prix être ensemble, se toucher en permanence. En tout cas c'est clair pour moi qu'il n'est plus question d'une simple amitié entre nous. J'ose espérer qu'il en va de même pour lui.

**-Je sais que c'est un peu hypocrite de ma part de dire ça, mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien de parler Isa, **me chuchote Emmett.

Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire moqueur. C'est vrai que c'est un peu hypocrite de la part de Monsieur Fouine-pour-trouver-parce-que-je-ne-veux-pas-en-parler. Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je me suis engueulée avec Alec parce qu'il se sent responsable de la mort de sa sœur. Ils se détestent déjà assez comme ça. Et puis il a l'air d'aller si bien en ce moment, je ne veux pas que ça change. Alors je lui dirait mais pas maintenant.

**-C'est juste que je crois que je viens juste de réaliser pour l'accident et à vrai dire ça me fait un peur. J'ai eu une sorte de petite crise d'angoisse je crois. Mais t'inquiète pas je vais bien.**

J'essaie un petit sourire rassurant mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit bien convaincant. C'est encore plus horrible de lui mentir à lui qu'à mes amis. Emmett essuie mes joues détrempées de larmes avec ses pouces dans une caresse des plus tendres. Il m'embrasse chastement avant de caler ma tête sur sa clavicule.

**-C'est pas grave ma belle tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule surtout qu'on avait pas une discussion des plus agréables et que je ne t'ai pas vraiment facilité la tâche. D'ailleurs c'est pas interdit de te téléphoner au volant ? **me taquine-t-il gentiment en me tapotant le nez.** Et puis c'était un vrai tacot ta voiture !**

Cette fois j'éclate littéralement de rire. S'il essayait de me remonter le moral c'est totalement réussi. Il rigole doucement en me faisant bouger un peu trop. Ça me fait vraiment mal mais je ne dis rien, trop heureuse d'être tout contre lui. C'est juste magique en fait.

Emmett me parle de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment. Sa jolie voix grave ressemble à une mélodie et me berce. Mais je ne veux pas m'endormir, pas maintenant. Le moment est vraiment trop parfait pour ça.

**-Dors mon ange tu as besoin de te reposer, **souffle-t-il sur mon front avant de d'y déposer un baiser tendre.

**-Parfait, tu es vraiment parfait, **je réplique sur le même ton, la respiration de plus en plus régulière.

Il me sourit avant de recommencer à parler de choses sans importances. J'ai à peine le temps de penser qu'il peut être vraiment bavard dans certaines circonstances avant de m'endormir.

**ooOooOoo**

Les deux dernières semaines ont été pas mal. Elles auraient pu être merveilleuses si je n'avais pas été clouée sur un lit d'hôpital et si Alec et Jake avaient donné le moindre signe de vie. Mais bon comme on dit avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde. Je soupire sans mon fauteuil roulant.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?** me demande Charlie de l'arrière du fauteuil qu'il est en train de pousser jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital.

**-Rien Papa, c'est juste que je suis contente de rentrer à la maison.**

C'est moi ou en ce moment je passe mon temps à mentir ? Mais c'est quand même vrai qu'une fois dehors, je respire mieux. Peter nous attend au volant de ma nouvelle camionnette –pas moins un tacot que l'ancienne-, c'est le seul véhicule qu'on a assez grand pour transporter mon fauteuil. Dire que je dois rester clouée dans ce truc pendant trois mois ! Maintenant j'admire Billy d'arriver à vivre là-dedans. Moi je pourrais pas.

**-Tu peux pas rouler plus vite Bella ? Sérieux t'es trop lente, **me taquine-t-il en me voyant.

Je lui fait ma plus belle grimace en récompense. Charlie bougonne pour la forme. Il n'arrête pas de se plaindre que ce _gamin _comme il dit est beaucoup trop insolent mais je sais qu'au fond il l'adore. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je sens que ça va être drôle d'habiter avec lui.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison est rapide mais Peter et Charlie trouve quand même le moyen de se disputer. Je ne sais même plus pour quelle futilité ça a commencé.

**-De toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de discuter avec toi t'es qu'un gain ingrat et insolent, **bougonne Charlie.

**-Et toi tu es qu'un vieux aigri râleur !**

C'est définitif, ses deux-là s'adorent.

Peter me hisse hors de la voiture alors que Charlie déplie mon fauteuil. C'est fou ce que je peux me sentir diminuée. Putain vivement que je sorte de ce truc-là. Mon père me pousse jusqu'à la porte et Peter marche devant nous quand je le sens devenir nerveux. Du genre vraiment très nerveux. Il tourne la tête vers le bout de la rue et je l'imite. Une grosse Jeep grise métallisée déboule. Je ne vois pas qui est au volant mais côté passager, c'est un grand noir à dreadlocks. Définitivement Laurent. Peter semble tétanisé. Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! S'il reste là Laurent va finir pas le reconnaître et le voir avec moi va forcément déclencher les rouages de son petit cerveau. Et ce serait vraiment mauvais ça.

**-Peter ? **je l'appelle en espérant que ça le fera réagir.

Il secoue énergiquement la tête avant de s'engouffrer le plus rapidement possible à l'intérieur en essayant de ne pas paraître bizarre à mon père. Celui-ci ne semble rien voir puisqu'il me pousse tranquillement à l'intérieur quand la jeep arrive à notre hauteur. J'essaie de me retourner pour voir si Laurent à l'air d'avoir vu quelque chose ou non. Mais Charlie referme la porte avant que j'aie pu voir quoi que ce soit.

Mon père me montre la chambre de fortune qu'il ma installée dans le salon pour que je n'ai pas à monter les escaliers. Mais je suis trop occupée à observer Peter pour l'écouter.

**-Ecoute Charlie je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer là, **intervient Peter quand Charlie m'explique qu'il a installé un rideau pour me donner une illusion d'intimité.

La confusion se peint sur le visage de Charlie qui se met à bougonner sur les gamins insolents qui osent dire aux pères ce dont leur filles ont besoin tout en sortant de la pièce. Il me fait vraiment trop rire.

**-Merde, Bella ! Tu crois qu'il m'a vu ?! **chuchote furieusement Peter.

**-J'en sais rien mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris aussi de rester planté-là comme un idiot, **je lui reproche sur le même ton.

**-J'ai paniqué ok ! En tout cas il faut qu'on se barre d'ici et vite. S'il rôde dans le coin, c'est vraiment pas bon signe. Y'a pas un endroit où on pourrait être en sécurité ? Et pas chez Edward.**

Je fronce le nez comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire quand je réfléchis. Il y aurait bien la réserve mais vu que Jacob a disparu de la circulation, du moins pour moi… Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

**-'Fin je sais pas Bella, t'as bien d'autre potes qu'Edward ! Le frère de celle qu'a tué Rosalie et l'indien, là. On peut pas aller chez Alec parce que Laurent doit le connaître mais l'autre ça devrait faire l'affaire.**

**-Non, je suis un peu… en froid avec lui.**

**-Justement ce sera une occasion de vous réconcilier. **Il pousse mon fauteuil vers la sortie sans faire grand cas de mes protestations. **Charlie on sort !Bella en peux plus d'être enfermée !**

Charlie nous crie de bien nous amuser et Peter nous emmène en courant jusque dans la voiture. Là il démarre la voiture le plus rapidement qu'elle semble être capable de le faire.

**-Hey doucement gamin ! **hurle Charlie par la fenêtre, nous faisant tous les deux exploser de rire.

Mais Peter se reprend bien vite, stressé au possible à l'idée de recroiser Laurent. Il chausse même une paire d'immenses lunettes de soleil qui masque la moitié de son visage. Même comme ça il est beau. Ça commence à m'énerver de n'être entourée que par des gens aussi beaux, je me sens tellement laide à côté d'eux !

**-Peter ! Pas à la Réserve s'il te plaît ! **je proteste encore même si je sais qu'il ne m'écoute pas.

Mais à ma grande surprise un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il me remercie. Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez lui ? Je l'interroge du regard.

**-Je savais pas où il habite ton indien, mais maintenant si, **m'explique-t-il tout sourire.** Enfin même si je m'en doutais.**

Il me tire la langue quand je lui tends élégamment mon majeur. J'vais la lui faire bouffer, moi sa putain de langue !

**-'M'en fous ils te laisseront pas entrer ! **je m'obstine.

Il se tourne vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin qui veut dire « on parie ? ». Je me renfrogne encore plus et je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. Il éclate de rire en me voyant faire. Oui je boude comme une gamine, et alors ?

On arrive bientôt à la Reserve et comme à chaque fois que je viens, Sam est à l'entrée. Il fait signe à Peter de baisser la fenêtre. Celui-ci s'exécute, toujours rieur.

**-Euh… Salut, **Sam a l'air perplexe devant la bonne humeur de Peter et ma tête des mauvais jours. **Content de voir que t'es sortie de l'hôpital, Bella.**

Beaucoup pensent que Sam est un gros balourd sans cœur mais je pense que sous ses airs de bourrus ce gars a un cœur en or. Rien qu'en voyant comment il s'occupe des jeunes de la Réserve on voit bien qu'il est généreux. Depuis qu'il a officieusement pris la responsabilité de la bande, il n'y a plus aucune dérives mais les gars se sentent aussi mieux dans leur peau, ça se voit tout de suite. Mais là je dois tout faire pour qu'il ne nous laisse pas entrer. Alors je grogne un « merci » un peu mal poli. Sam fronce les sourcils. Objectif presque atteint.

**-Fais pas gaffe elle a ses règles, **ricane Peter. L'indien tourne son regard vers lui, étonné. **Tu connais son humeur de chien quand elle est dans cette période.**

Je lui donne un coup de boule dans l'épaule étant donné que mes bras sont encore inutilisables. Mais ça fait rire Sam. Merde il a l'air d'apprécier Peter.

**-Ouais je connais ça, **rigole Sam. Si mes yeux étaient des mitraillettes je crois bien qu'il serait mort. **Bon je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, allez-y.**

**-Non ! **je hurle. **Sam c'est un dangereux psychopathe ! Faut pas le laisser entrer !**

Oui je sais, pas très crédible. Mais sur le moment j'ai trouvé que ça. Sam me fixe, clairement amusé.

**-Je t'ai connue plus inventive Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passe,… ?**

**-Peter. Elle s'est engueulée avec un de tes indiens et je veux qu'ils se rabibochent mais apparemment elle ne veut pas faire le premier pas.**

**-Ah c'est pour ça que Jacob était aussi chiant ces derniers temps ! Bon allez-y vite alors il commence à taper sur les nerfs de toute la Meute.**

Peter lui fait un grand sourire compréhensif et démarre rapidement alors que je hurle des insultes à Sam le Lâcheur. Je suis sure qu'il est autant mort de rire que Peter à côté de moi. Bande d'abrutis.

**-C'est quoi la Meute ?**

**-C'est la bande de jeunes de la Réserve. Sam aime bien les appeler comme ça parce que quand ils s'y mettent ils sont pires qu'une meute de loups sauvages.**

Peter ricane à nouveau avant de me demander où il doit aller. Je lui réponds parce que je suis fatiguée de faire la tête. Il se gare directement devant la petite maison de Billy. Je fais signe à Peter de rentrer sans frapper comme j'en ai pris l'habitude depuis que je vis à Forks. Comme ça Billy sait tout de suite que c'est Jacob, Charlie ou moi, les seules personnes qu'il a toujours envie de voir comme il dit.

**-BILLY ! **je hurle pour lui faire savoir qu'on est là.

**-Salut Bella ! Cool j'ai une nouvelle copine sur roue, **me salue-t-il gaiement avec un petit sourire compatissant. Je savais que Billy serait le seul à vraiment me comprendre.** Et salut le nouveau copain à Bella !**

Peter me lance un regard implorant à l'aide. Et oui il est comme ça notre Billy, super accueillant mais mettant toujours les gens hyper mal à l'aise.

**-Je te présente un ami de Phoenix qui a décidé de venir vivre à Forks, Peter.**

**-Eh bien ravi de faire ta connaissance Peter. Alors Bella si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'amène.**

**-Ben quoi on a plus le droit de rendre visite à un vieux sénile pour l'aider à faire passer le temps ? **je le taquine. Il me fait une belle grimace, me faisant sourire.** Non sérieusement il est par-là Jake ?**

**-Ah non je suis désolé il a déménagé hier dans sa propre maison dans le coin réservé à la meute.**

Ma mâchoire se décroche. Il a déménagé et il ne m'en a même pas parlé ? Non mais j'y crois pas ! Quel con !

**-Tu sais tu ne devrais pas trop lui en vouloir, il a essayé de t'en parler mais tu n'as pas été très à l'écoute ces derniers temps, tu sais, **me réprimande-t-il doucement.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Il a raison et j'en suis consciente en plus.

**-Bon je vais appeler Quil pour qu'il t'emmène là-bas pendant que je fais la connaissance de Peter.**

A peine quelques minutes plus tard Quil est là. Il salue chaleureusement les deux garçons avant de m'emmener au quartier de la Meute. C'est dingue comme tout le monde a adopté ce surnom en peu de temps. Quil me parle un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Jacob nous aperçoive. Il se dirige vers nous à grandes enjambées furieuses. Bizarrement d'un coup j'ai très très envie que ce pot de colle de Quil reste avec nous alors que d'habitude je fais tout pour l'éviter.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **m'agresse-t-il sans même un bonjour.

Et là Quil se barre sans demander son reste, la queue entre les jambes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps pour que tous les Quileutes se soient transformés en de telles lâcheurs. J'inspire profondément.

**-Je suis venue m'excuser Jacob.**

Il soupire.

**-Bon, viens on va discuter à l'intérieur.**

Il se dirige vers la maison sans plus s'occuper de moi. Toujours aussi tête en l'air celui-là.

**-Euh… Jake ? J'ai un peu besoin d'aide là.**

**-Oh merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé !**

Il revient vers moi pour me pousser jusqu'à l'intérieur. Quelques gloussements m'échappent et Jacob finit par rire franchement de sa propre bêtise. Finalement ça commence mieux que ce que j'imaginais. On s'installe dans la cuisine. C'est petit mais cosy et très bien décoré. Jake a vraiment très bon goût sous ses airs de bourrin.

**-Ecoute Jacob, je suis vraiment désolée. C'est vrai que depuis qu'Emmett est arrivé je suis tellement obnubilée par l'idée de l'aider que je vous ai totalement délaissés. Pardonne-moi. Mais d'un autre côté je ne supporte plus ta possessivité Jacob, il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai d'autres amis en dehors de vous et ça même si tu ne les connais pas ou que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes ça Jake. Parce que tes crises de jalousie comme celle de l'autre jour j'en peux vraiment plus.**

Jake baisse les yeux, l'air penaud. Au moins il en est conscient, c'est déjà ça. Ce n'est peut-être pas perdu d'avance, finalement. On reconnaît tous les deux nos torts alors de mon point de vue, c'est déjà gagné.

**-Je sais Bella, ma réaction était vraiment excessive. Mais comprends moi aussi, comprends nous. Avec Edward vous manigancez on ne sait quoi dans notre dos. Même si je soupçonne Alec d'en savoir un peu plus que ce qu'il dit… Quoi qu'il en soit quand ton pote est sorti de nulle part ça m'a vraiment foutu la trouille qu'entre Emmett, l'histoire dont je ne sais rien et lui tu nous oublie complètement moi et Alec. Enfin surtout moi parce que je ne comprends rien à tout ce bordel. Je sais que tu ne me considères pas comme ça mais pour moi tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.**

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux encore une fois. Son désarroi semble tellement profond que ça me blesse. C'est vraiment à cause de moi tout ça ?

**-Ecoute je sais que je me répète mais je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas à mal et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu te sentes exclu de quoi que ce soit. **A cette phrase, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Putain il doit vraiment être mal. **Bon Jake je suis fatiguée de te mentir alors je vais essayer de t'expliquer mais tu ne dois pas me demander plus que ce que je te dirais. **Il opine du chef, semblant satisfait.** Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça à un rapport avec la sœur d'Alec et celle d'Emmett. Ensuite Peter ne vient pas vraiment de Phoenix, il est de Port Angeles et il est là pour me protéger de quelqu'un dont je ne peux pas te parler. Et il a un rapport avec le père d'Edward aussi. Voilà c'est tout ce que je peux te dire mais sache qu'il vaut mieux pour toi de ne pas en savoir plus.**

**-Wow !**

Il m'a écoutée jusqu'au bout, sans jamais m'interrompre. S'il était content que je lui en révèle au moins un peu, maintenant il l'air totalement choqué. En même temps ça se comprends. Mon portable sonne mais je ne décroche pas, trop absorbée par la conversation.

**-Putain le père d'Edward ?! Mais il est mort Bella ! **

**-Jake s'il te plaît. Je te jure que je t'expliquerais tout en temps voulus. Je te le promets mais là c'est vraiment pas possible. Fais-moi confiance, il vaut vraiment mieux pour toi de rester en dehors de tout ça.**

Il se lève pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.

**-Merci Bella. Vraiment merci. J'ai bien essayé de demander à Alec mais il m'a envoyé bouler comme jamais et depuis il m'évite. Même quand j'arrive à passer un peu de temps avec lui il me calcule à peine. Alors même si je peux pas vous aider, j'ai au moins la confirmation qu'il se passe quelque chose.**

Génial. J'ai même réussi à foutre la merde entre Jake et Alec. Je suis vraiment la reine des salopes.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée Jake. Tout est de ma faute.**

**-Arrête de jouer les martyrs. D'accord t'a une part de responsabilité mais c'est surtout de la faute d'Alec. Il aurait pu m'expliquer calmement que ça ne me regarde pas ou même se mettre en colère comme il l'a fait mais au moins venir s'excuser. C'est tout ce que je lui demande. **Je lui adresse un petit sourire triste.** Je peux te poser une question ? **Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.** C'est à cause de toute cette histoire que tu es dans cet état et qu'Edward est couvert de bleus ? **Je hoche à nouveau la tête.** Et c'est par rapport à ton accident que Peter est là ? **Encore un hochement de tête, de ma part et de celle de Jake. Il semble vraiment pensif.** Euh Bella c'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais ton portable sonne pour la 15****ème**** fois depuis moins de dix minutes. Tu devrais peut-être répondre.**

Oh merde ! J'agrippe le plus vite possible l'appareil mais je le fais tomber dans ma précipitation. Jake le ramasse. L'écran s'éclaire une nouvelle fois et Jake pâlit instantanément en relevant doucement les yeux vers moi. Merde.

**-C'est qui ? **je le presse.

**-Emmett.**

_« -Elle répond pas. Putain pourquoi elle répond pas ?! » -Emmett_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas le petit mo qui fait plaisir ;P Bisous à bientôt !<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut !**

**Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas d'excuse valable si ce n'est un manque d'inspiration. Alors je vais vous épargnez mon petit blabla habituel et vous laissez lire :)**

**n'gie**** : Moi, sadique ? Du tout ;) C'est sûr que Laurent devient de plus en plus entreprenant et dangereux. Et pour Jake, Bella avait vraiment besoin de lui parler et lui avait vraiment besoin qu'on lui explique un peu la situation. Comme ça tout le monde est content :) A part Emmett bien sûr. Un grand merci pour tes petits mots qui me font toujours autant plaisir et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 :<strong>

Juste avant que le répondeur ne se mette en marche, une voix –un râle plutôt- se fait entendre.

**-Besoin d'aide.**

Et les tonalités enchainent**. **Putain je n'avais jamais entendu une voix aussi faible ! Ou alors juste avant que le gars meure. Oh non. Oh non, non, non, non, non. C'est impossible. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Jacob me fixe toujours, attendant la suite.

**-Il faut absolument que tu me ramènes chez ton père. Tout de suite.**

Il se lève d'un bond et me pousse à toute vitesse jusqu'à chez Billy. En nous voyant débarqué comme ça, Jake complètement essoufflé et moi paniquée au possible, Peter et Billy stoppent immédiatement leur discussion. Peter se lève même de sa chaise, aussi paniqué que moi.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Emmène-moi chez Emmett et vite.**

Il secoue légèrement la tête, l'air mi embarrassé mi furieux.

**-Bella, **soupire-t-il.** Tu sais bien que c'est pas trop possible.**

Il est vraiment con ou il le fait exprès ? Parce que là c'est pas drôle du tout.

**-Peter, emmène-moi là-bas !**

**-Bella, c'est **_**pas **_**possible, **susurre-t-il entre ses dents.

Il comprend pas que j'en ai rien à foutre de Laurent ?! Emmett a besoin de moi !

**-Peter… **Ma voix devient menaçante.

**-Non !**

Je le fusille du regard et m'apprête à lui crier dessus pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'est URGENT.

**-Tu devrais lui obéir gamin, **intervient Billy.

Peter soupire et fait signe à Jacob de le suivre avec moi. Mais quand il s'aperçoit que Jake court, les quelques pauvres neurones qu'il lui reste se mettent en marche et il comprend que c'est vraiment urgent. Jacob de mon fauteuil à la voiture tandis que Peter daigne enfin me demander ce qui se passe.

**-J'en sais rien mais démarre cette putain de voiture !**

Des larmes de frustration me montent aux yeux. Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour accélérer les choses avec ces plâtres de merde. Sans eux je serais déjà chez Emmett depuis longtemps. Jake finit de m'attacher comme il le ferait avec une enfant. Et m'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir de l'habitacle. Mais Peter le retient.

**-Viens avec nous, mec. On pourrait avoir besoin d'aide.**

Il hoche la tête et saute à l'arrière du pick-up. Peter démarre en trombe brusquement. J'essaie de me vider l'esprit mais c'est juste impossible. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il appelle à l'aide comme ça. Je commence à le connaître un peu et je sais qu'il est bien trop fier pour ça. Des images de sang, de scalpel et de plaies beaucoup trop profondes viennent danser sous mes paupières closes. La main de Peter qui se pose sur ma cuisse dans un geste qui se veut rassurant me fait sursauter. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Sous aucun prétexte.

Heureusement pour moi, le trajet est assez court même s'il m'a semblé duré des heures. Quand Jacob ouvre la porte pour me remettre dans mon fauteuil, je guette le moindre bruit suspect mais aucun son ne parvient jusqu'à moi. Et je crois bien que ça me panique encore plus que si j'entendais des hurlements. Je me force à respirer tandis que les deux garçons m'emmènent à l'intérieur et me font grimper les escaliers. Comme aucun de nous ne connaît la maison on décide de se séparer, Peter fouillant les pièces du bas et Jake et moi celles du haut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une porte m'attire plus que les autres alors que visuellement, elle n'a rien de particulier. Je la pointe du menton pour que Jake y aille en premier. Il s'exécute et quand il ouvre la porte, je me glace d'effroi. C'est encore pire que quand j'avais trouvé Edward dans les toilettes, parce que là je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas lui qui s'était mutilé. Mais cette fois…

Le corps d'Emmett gît au milieu des bouteilles de vodka vide, de lames de rasoir et de tabac. Je ne vois pas son visage mais la flaque de sang autour de lui ne me rassure pas du tout.

Jacob reste figé sur le pas de la porte alors que je lui demande d'avancer. Putain mais il m'entend pas ou quoi ?! Finalement, je me jette par terre et je rampe jusqu'à Emmett. Je me débarrasse de mon atèle pour le retourner vers moi et là je me mets à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il a au moins une dizaine de nouvelles entailles toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres. Si je compte bien il y'en a autant que de bouteilles d'alcool. Mais ce qui m'achève c'est la seringue, encore plantée dans sa veine. Mon Dieu mais pourquoi il se fait ça ?! C'est pas possible, c'est vraiment pas possible d'être autant versé dans l'autodestruction, même après ce qu'il a vécu. J'arrache la seringue de son bras avant de me pencher vers lui pour essayer de voir s'il respire. Quel soulagement quand je sens un souffle faible et irrégulier, mais un souffle tout de même. Je tente de le mettre en position latérale de sécurité tant bien que mal en me demandant comment j'arrive à garder autant la tête froide malgré les larmes qui obscurcissent ma vue.

Mais quand Jake et Peter viennent s'agenouiller derrière moi, sûrement pour mes soutenir, mes sanglots enflent dans ma gorge à tel point que je ne parviens plus à respirer. Je m'écroule sur le corps d'Emmett en gémissant son prénom. Peter me caresse doucement le dos pour me rassurer.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella j'ai appelé son père, il sera bientôt là. Il ne peut rien lui arriver d'accord ?**

A ces mots je panique encore plus. S'il lui arrive quelque chose… Non. Non ! NON !

**-Emmett ! Ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie ! Emmett.**

Je pose ma main libérée sur son abdomen pour pouvoir vérifier en permanence qu'il respire.

**-Comment t'as pu te faire ça Emmett, putain ?! Comment t'as pu **_**me**_** faire ça ?! T'avais dit un an ! Une putain d'année ! **Je crois que je commence à vraiment péter un câble.** Il me reste 346 jours, tu sais ? **je me radoucis, lui parlant comme je parlerais à un enfant.** Me dit-pas que tu as oublié ? Emmett tu dois me laisser ces 346 jours. Tu le dois, tu m'entends ?! Tu verras que ça ira mieux, je te le jure. Je te le promets, tu m'entends ? **J'appuie un peu plus sur son abdomen parce que j'ai l'impression de moins sentir sa respiration. Mais soudain, je ne la sens plus du tout. **Oh mon Dieu ! Emmett ! **Je passe ma main devant son nez pour essayer de sentir un souffle. Mais rien du tout. **Non. NON ! Emmett ! EMMETT ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je te l'interdits tu m'entends ?! Emmett ! EMMETT !**je hurle de toute la force de mes poumons. **Il ne respire plus. Il ne respire plus ! **Comme les deux imbéciles qui sont avec moi ne semblent pas réagir, je me mets à leur crier dessus. **Putain mais faites quelque chose ! Emmett je t'en supplie réponds moi !**

Ma panique est telle que je n'arrête pas de faire volte-face, tantôt pour engueuler les deux incapables qui tentent de me rassurer au lieu d'aller chercher de l'aide, tantôt pour supplier Emmett d'ouvrir les yeux.

Une éternité et quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle daigne enfin arriver. Il ne se préoccupe aucun de nous et se précipite au chevet de son fils alors que je gémis encore son prénom depuis les bras de Peter. Je pensais que je pouvais pas être plus paniquée et angoissée que jusqu'à ce que je voie des larmes rouler silencieusement sur les joues d'un Carlisle encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je commence à me débattre pour sortir des bras de Peter et aller serrer mon Emmett dans mes bras. Mais je ne dois pas être encore assez inquiète pour arriver à maîtriser Peter.

**-Il faut que tu le laisses faire son examen Bella, il sait ce qu'il fait, **me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille pour essayer de me calmer.

Mais merde je veux pas me calmer ! Et quand Carlisle commence à faire un massage cardiaque, mon monde s'écroule. Si je pensais que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps et crier de toute la force de mes poumons il y a quelque minutes, ce n'est rien comparé à maintenant. Cette fois j'arrive à me libérer de l'emprise de Peter et j'arrive même à éviter Jake qui essaie de me retenir. Je marche même à moitié sur mon plâtre pour aller plus vite. Je m'agenouille, brisant l'un de mes plâtres avant de prendre la tête d'Emmett pour la placer sur mes genoux. S'il n'était pas secoué par le massage cardiaque de son père, on aurait pu croire que c'est un petit enfant endormi. Il a l'air tellement paisible. Je lui caresse tendrement le visage alors que mes larmes coulent dans son cou.

**-Emmett, Emmett,** je gémis le visage à moitié caché dans son cou.

J'ai l'impression qu'on reste comme ça pendant des heures alors que ça doit être à peine quelques minutes avant que les secours n'arrivent.

Ils lui font un autre massage cardiaque mais avec une machine comme dans les films. Ils ne me demandent pas de bouger alors je reste dans ma position à lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, espérant bêtement que ça l'aidera à se réveiller. Finalement, l'un des ambulanciers crie victoire en disant que son cœur est repartit.

**-Tu vois mon amour, tu vas t'en sortir. Ce n'est pas encore ton heure. Tout va bien se passer, **je murmure dans un soupir de soulagement.

Mais à ces mots il se met à convulser violemment.

**-Non. NON ! EMMETT ! **je hurle alors que les ambulanciers l'emmènent en panique sur un brancard. **Laissez-moi aller avec lui ! Laissez-moi y aller !**

**-Je suis désolé mais on ne peut faire monter qu'une seule personne dans l'ambulance et il a besoin de son père.**

**-Et moi, hein ? **je rétorque méchamment. **Il n'a pas besoin de moi peut-être ?!**

**-Je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle Swan mais il faut le transporter d'urgence.**

Je baisse les yeux, un peu honteuse parce que je sais qu'il a raison, il a besoin de soins et pour l'instant c'est moi qui l'empêche de les recevoir. Mais quand je les vois l'éloigner de moi, c'est beaucoup plus que ce que je peux supporter.

**-Non s'il vous plaît ne l'emmenez pas loin de moi ! **je supplie, totalement consciente de mon égoïsme profond.** Non ! Non, je vous en supplie ! **Peter et Jacob m'enlacent pour me retenir alors que j'essaie de courir sur mes plâtres jusqu'au brancard d'Emmett.** Putain mais lâchez-moi bande de connards ! Lâchez-moi j'vous dis ! Emmett ! Emmett, réveille-toi et dis leur ! Dis leur que tu veux que je sois avec toi !Réveille-toi et dis-le ! Emmett… Emmett. **Ma voix faiblit au fur et à mesure qu'ils éloignent Emmett de moi comme si mes forces me quittaient en même temps que lui.** Emmett… **Je finis par sangloter dans les bras de mes deux amis.

Ils me conduisent doucement jusqu'au sol et m'y assoient. Ils me bercent doucement ponctuant mes faibles appels de baisers rassurants dans mes cheveux. Mes sanglots ne semblent jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Ils me disent que tout va bien se passer pour m'apaiser mais je n'arrive pas à les croire, même si j'essaie de toutes les maigres forces qu'il me reste. Une petite voix malsaine résonne dans ma tête, me répétant sans cesse que mon monde va bientôt s'écrouler. Et surtout, elle me dit que je suis en train de perdre Emmett. J'espère vraiment que cette voix n'est qu'un effet de l'adrénaline, un pur produit de mon imagination.

**-Je vais le perdre,** je délire à voix haute.

**-Mais non ! Tu vas voir, son père sait ce qu'il fait, **tente encore une fois Jake pour me rassurer tout en me caressant doucement le dos.** Tout ira bien.**

Sans trop que je sache pourquoi, ces paroles me paniquent encore plus.

Emmett. Il faut que je voie Emmett, que je m'assure qu'il respire, que son cœur bat. Je veux que ses yeux rassurants croisent les miens et je veux entendre sa voix apaisante m'assurer que tout va bien, qu'il va bien. Je veux me perdre dans une de ses étreintes qui me réchauffent jusque dans mon âme.

**-Emmett,** je recommence à murmurer, comme si ça pouvait me rapprocher de lui alors que ça ne fait que creuser encore plus la sensation de vide entre nous.

Trop perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas entendu arriver une seconde ambulance. Quand le bruit des sirènes arrive enfin jusqu'à mes oreilles, je me demande pourquoi elle est là.

**-C'est pour toi,** m'explique Peter en voyant mon incompréhension.

Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi aucun des deux garçons ne m'a encore emmenée à l'hôpital au chevet d'Emmett. Je pensais plutôt qu'ils attendaient que je me calme, ce qui ne me paraissait pas être une mauvaise idée. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi une ambulance, je vais très bien. Sur le plan physique du moins. Je lance un nouveau regard interrogateur autour de moi. Jake et Peter soupirent de concert.

**-Regarde-toi Bella, t'es vraiment dans un sale état, **m'éclaire l'indien pendant que l'autre se lève pour saluer les ambulanciers et leur faire un briefing de la situation.

Je baisse les yeux pour faire le triste constat des dégâts. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment reluisant. L'un de mes plâtres et fissuré alors que l'autre est carrément éclaté. Je suis couverte de sang et si je pense d'abord qu'il s'agit seulement de celui d'Emmett, je me rends vite compte entaillée ma main libérée. Je n'ai pas du tout senti la douleur jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand c'est arrivé mais dès que j'en prends conscience ça commence à me faire mal. Même la couleur de mes jambes se réveille et je grimace. Aussitôt les infirmiers, qui commençaient tranquillement leur boulot, m'emmènent rapidement jusqu'à l'ambulance. Jacob monte avec moi alors que Peter se réinstalle au volant de ma voiture.

Le trajet pour l'hôpital me semble ridiculement court en comparaison du temps que j'ai passé au côté d'Emmett à attendre du secours alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il a duré au moins deux fois plus longtemps. Je laisse les infirmiers m'entraîner jusqu'à un box de soins sans protester mais avec une idée fixe en tête : Emmett. Au départ, j'ai pensé à me débattre pour courir vers lui mais dans mon état je sais que je serais vite maîtrisé. Alors c'est sûr que ça ira plus vite si je me laisse faire. Et c'est vrai qu'à peine une demi-heure plus tard je ressors de la petite salle avec deux beaux plâtres de marche –histoire d'éviter que la casse-cou que je suis casse à nouveau des plâtres classiques_ et l'un de ma main blessée bandée mais le bras libéré. Le docteur a dit que finalement mon bras était remis et que je l'avais bien prouvé en m'en servant correctement. Mais à vrai dire, là tout de suite je m'en contre-fous. Tout ce à quoi je pense c'est de rejoindre Emmett. Jacob, qui pousse mon fauteuil semble le comprendre puisqu'il m'emmène à l'accueil sans que j'ai besoin de le demander.

**-Bonjour. La chambre d'Emmett Cullen s'il vous plaît ?**

Sue, la secrétaire qui est aussi une _très_ bonne amie de mon père semble hésiter à répondre.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée mais le Dr Cullen nous a demandé de ne laisser personne entrer.**

Elle a l'air vraiment navrée mais j'en ai vraiment rien à foutre. Elle va vite me dire où il est ou je risque de vouloir essayer mes plâtres tous neufs pour aller lui en coller une.

**-Sue, **j'interviens la voix basse et menaçante. **Tu vas vite me dire où il est parce que j'ai **_**vraiment **_**besoin de le voir.**

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête de gauche à droite, en proie au doute.

**-Sue…**

**-Chambre 102 au fond du couloir à droite,** cède-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je la remercie vaguement en faisant signe à Jake d'y aller. Il remonte lentement le couloir alors que je voudrais qu'il coure. Arrivés dans la chambre, Carlisle nous salue d'un sourire avant de sortir en entraînant Jacob à sa suite. Je manœuvre plutôt maladroitement mon fauteuil jusqu'au pied du lit pour prendre le rapport médical. Il est écrit qu'ils lui ont fait un lavement d'estomac parce qu'il aurait ingurgité des pilules en plus de l'alcool et l'héroïne injectée directement dans son sang. Ils ont aussi dû lui faire une transfusion de sang parce qu'il en avait perdu une quantité impressionnante. Mais son état est stable et ça ne devrait plus être qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée contre ce foutu machin roulant j'arrive enfin à me rapprocher assez près de lui pour lui prendre la main. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans cette position alors que des médecins se succèdent à son chevet pour vérifier ses constantes sans jamais me déloger. Quoi qu'il en soit il finit par remuer légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand ils se posent sur moi, il retire brusquement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Cette fois j'ai bien conscience de chaque seconde qui passe alors qu'il me fixe de ses yeux froids. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Comme si… comme s'il me détestait ?

**-Emmett… **je l'appelle doucement.

Il ne répond pas, ses lèvres serrées ne formant plus qu'un pli amer. Merde mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**-Emmett je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu. Je m'en veux vraiment tu sais. Je… J'avais pas vu que c'était toi sinon j'aurais répondu tout de suite ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais arrivée trop tard, si…**

**-Tais-toi.**

Qu-quoi ? Je relève des yeux écarquillés vers lui. Jamais encore il n'avait osé me parler sur ce ton-là, même au tout début. Mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Merde mais j'ai rien fait de mal à part ne pas décrocher ce putain de téléphone, bordel !

**-Emmett…**

**-Je viens de te dire de la fermer ! **s'énerve-t-il, me laissant totalement choquée dans mon fauteuil.

Il essaye de se retourner dans ses draps pour me donner le dos mais une de ses perfusions l'en empêche.

**-Tu vois ? C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! Si seulement t'avais décroché ton putain de téléphone j'en serais pas là ! Si t'avais décroché, si tu m'avais parlé, je me serais calmé. Mais toi t'es qu'une égoïste et tu as préféré faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui plutôt que de m'aider ! C'est pour ça que je ne laisse jamais personne m'approcher. Les gens finissent toujours par te laisser tomber, **débite-t-il froidement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Emmett…**

**-Et j'ai été incroyablement stupide de penser que ce ne serait pas le cas avec toi, **m'achève-t-il en m'ignorant royalement.

C'est pas possible de penser de ça. Ses yeux reflètent un tel désarroi que mon cœur déjà en lambeau se réduit en cendres. Il ne peut pas penser ça de moi. Si ?

**-Emmett ! Tu vas me laisser en placer une, oui ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais vraiment désolée et je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais il faut que tu me laisses une chance. Tu m'avais dit…**

**-Un an oui je sais tu me l'a déjà dit quand je luttais pour rester en vie.**

Je rougis de honte.

**-346 jours, **je continue le plus froidement possible.** C'est ce qu'il me reste. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me retirer ça. Tu n'as pas le droit Emmett ! Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ! Et de toute façon c'est hors de question que je te laisse maintenant ! Hors de question ok ?! Parce que je t'aime, moi ! Et on laisse pas tomber les gens qu'on aime !**

Je plaque les deux mains devant ma bouche avant de réaliser ce que je viens de dire. Merde mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris ? Quelle conne ! Je sais que c'est tabou avec lui, même si c'est évident. Mais non, moi je sors ça comme ça, comme si c''était quelque chose de naturel qu'on dit tous les quatre matins. J'attends patiemment –trop patiemment en fait- que la bombe que je viens de lâcher explose. Mais non, elle implose.

**-Ça c'est moi qui te l'interdis.**

Il a dit ça encore plus froidement que tout le reste, si c'est possible. Il ne peut pas avoir dit ça. C'est un putain de cauchemar et je vais bientôt me réveiller. Je vais même jusqu'à me pincer pour le vérifier. Mais non, je suis bel et bien réveillée. Merde.

-**Vas-t'en Isabella. Je ne veux plus te voir.**

**-Qu-quoi ?! **Je réagis tout haut.

**-Plus jamais.**

Je le fixe pendant une éternité avant de comprendre qu'il est vraiment sérieux. Alors je fais demi-tour le plus dignement possible même si je galère comme une dingue, me rendant encore plus pathétique que je ne le suis déjà. Je me sens tellement mal que je n'arrive même pas à faire couler les larmes qui embuent mes yeux quand je rejoins Jacob et qu'il me demande ce qu'il se passe.

_« -... » -Emmett._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ça vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas la petite review pour me faire partager vos avis, ressentis, questions, hypothèses,... Surtout que ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous et à bientôt (enfin j'espère) !<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody !**

**Je ne vous fais pas trop attendre cette fois-ci ^^ Et comme je n'ai rien de spécial à dire, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>

C'est dur. C'est vraiment très dur. Je crois même que c'est la chose la plus dure que j'aie jamais eue à faire. La voir partir, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues me brise littéralement le cœur. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte de deux choses pourtant aussi essentielles qu'évidentes. Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme un fou, comme ça ne m'est plus permis. Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis un connard. Un putain de connard d'égoïste. Je sais que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, ce qui devrait me consoler en me disant qu'après tout ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Si j'étais quelqu'un de bien je ferais disparaître mes sentiments pour la protéger. Ce dont je suis totalement incapable.

Je me sens encore plus coupable de la façon dont je l'ai rejetée. D'accord c'était pour son bien mais il n'empêche que c'était cruel. J'aurais dû trouver un autre moyen de le faire, sans lui rejeter toue la faute sur le dos. Même si dans un sens c'est vrai que c'est un peu de sa faute quand même. Si elle était restée bien à sa place, en dehors de ma vie comme je le lui ai demandé on n'en serait pas là. Ni elle, ni moi. Parce que maintenant c'est trop tard, le pire est arrivé. Elle m'aime. Elle _m'aime_. Et d'un côté ces mots gonflent mon cœur de joie mais de l'autre ils le réduisent en lambeaux. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça. C'est trop dangereux pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle mérite une belle vie heureuse et tranquille, avec un mari passionné mais doux. Une vie sans moi. Encore une fois, je sais que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas mais ils peuvent être atténués. Alors je vais lui donner toutes les raisons de me détester pour que sa colère –et je l'espère plus tard sa haine- envers moi prenne le pas sur son amour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étouffé. De mon côté ça va être facile, je la déteste déjà de me faire ressentir tout ça. Alors peut-être que pour l'instant l'amour est toujours le plus fort, mais ça passera avec le temps. J'en suis sûr.

Ça y est voilà que je parle de l'amour comme d'une maladie. Ce qu'il est en quelque sorte quand on y réfléchit bien. Plus d'amour, plus d'attachement, plus de confiance, plus de sentiment de trahison, plus de peur, plus de peine. En gros plus de problème. Voilà, j'ai trouvé un autre coupable à ma vie de merde. Je ricane doucement dans le silence de ma chambre vide. Pathétique. Vraiment pathétique. Y'a pas d'autre mot. Un jour il va vraiment falloir que je grandisse et que j'apprenne à faire face à mes responsabilités. Tout ça est de ma faute et il serait grand temps que je l'assume. A cette idée les larmes me montent aux yeux, menaçant de me submerger. Je fixe l'ampoule nue pour les assécher mais ces salopes restent là, bien accrochées et décidées à couler. Alors je les laisse faire. Je suis fatigué. Vraiment fatigué de me battre en permanence contre moi-même.

On toque à la porte, me sortant de ma petite séance d'auto-apitoiement. Comme c'est sûrement Carlisle, je me compose un visage le plus joyeux possible. La souffrance c'est déjà son métier alors il n'a pas besoin de devoir s'y confronter dans sa vie privée aussi. Et par ma faute, c'est déjà bien trop le cas.

**-Entre.**

Quand je vois Edward passer la porte, mon masque de bonne humeur tombe. Pas besoin avec lui.

**-Pourquoi t'es là ? **je l'agresse.

Il soupire en levant les mains en position défensive, le visage incroyablement las.

**-Sûrement as pour me battre, **s'impose-t-il sans animosité aucune. **Si tu préfères je peux repartir.**

**-Ok alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? **je demande plus doucement mais toujours sur la défensive.

Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Vu son air sérieux, la discussion risque d'être longue alors autant prendre ses aises.

**-Est-ce que je peux commencer par une question sans que tu te braque ? **Comme je hoche la tête il continue.** Bien, pourquoi t'es là ? **Je souris légèrement en entendant ma propre question retournée contre moi. Comme quoi je n'a pas encore totalement perdu mon sens de l'humeur. **'Fin je veux dire ma mère m'a expliqué le petit cocktail et tout ça mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

Ah. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a demandé de ne pas me braquer. J'essaie du mieux possible de rester calme, du moins extérieurement, même si je n'arrive pas à maîtriser mes tremblements. Sa question est légitime mais c'est plus fort que moi, elle me met en colère. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à contrôler mes émotions. De toute façon je ne sais même quoi lui répondre, mise à part que je n'ai pas de réponse à sa question. Et c'est sûrement pour ça que ça m'énerve autant.

Voyant que je tremble, Edward pose une main rassurante sur mon avant-bras, par-dessus ma perfusion. Et c'est fou comme ça me fait du bien, alors que jusqu'à maintenant je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche et encore moins Edward.

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tu sais.**

Je lui adresse un semblant de sourire de remerciement pendant qu'il commence doucement à me caresser le bras à travers mes bandages pour me réconforter. Et ça marche. Parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle et me touche de cette façon sans paraître, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, dégouté ou effrayé. Même Isa n'est pas arrivée à me faire sentir normal à ce point. Et Carlisle n'en parlons pas. Lui, dans ces moments-là, il me regarde avec ses yeux de médecin, sûrement pour se protéger. Et je ne peux sincèrement pas lui en vouloir.

**-Merci, **finit par chuchoter Edward, brisant à peine le silence paisible de la chambre.

Le ton de sa voix est faible, comme si ce qu'il voulait dire dans ce simple petit mot était bien trop sincère et profond pour être exprimé à voix haute.

**-Pourquoi ? **je demande sur le même ton. **Pourquoi tu me remercies ? **je continue en voyant son incompréhension.

**-Pour ce que tu as fait pour Bella. **Cette fois je me crispe et aucune de ses caresses ou mots rassurants ne pourront y changer quoi que ce soit. **Par expérience, je sais qu'il n'a rien qui soit plus dur à faire que ça. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.**

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Parce que même si je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller à la laisser entrer dans ma vie, tu es aussi fautif que moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui parler de tout ça, hein ?! **Si tout le début de la conversation était chuchoté sur un ton solennel, je commence à m'emporter et à crier. **Je la connais moins bien que toi mais moi j'aurais su qu'elle allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour aider les autres. C'est de ta faute tout ça. Tu m'entends ?! De ta faute !**

Je m'arrête brusquement dans ma tirade en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de mon cousin. D'accord je lui en veux mais pas au point de vouloir ces larmes.

**-Je sais. Je sais tout ça et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis désolé. Il n'y a pas pire abruti que moi et j'en suis conscient. Mais je te jure que je vais tout faire pour que cette histoire se finisse au plus vite et qu'on puisse tous recommencer à vivre et être heureux. Surtout toi, parce que tu le mérites autant que n'importe qui d'autre, quoi que tu en penses.**

Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire désabusé. Il est bien mignon mais il serait grand temps qu'il comprenne que cette histoire ne se terminera jamais et que non je ne mérite sûrement pas le bonheur puisque tout est entièrement de ma faute. Je me prends un crochet du droit assommant avant d'avoir pu réaliser que mon cousin s'était levé, le regard furieux.

**-Il faut que t'arrêtes Emmett ! Arrête de croire que tout est toujours de ta faute ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde à ce que je sache ! Et puis si tu as envie de te détruire, grand bien t'en fasse ! De toute façon il va arriver un moment où tu te seras tellement enfoncé tout seul que personne ne pourra plus rien pour toi. Mais laisse les autres se reconstruire !**

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit il sort en claquant violemment la porte.

Je frotte doucement ma joue en regardant la porte close, interloqué. Personne n'avait jamais osé me parler comme ça. A chaque fois les gens tentent de me réconforter, de m'épargner et de me faire sortir la tête de l'eau. Et finalement c'est peut-être ce que j'attendais. Qu'on me dise clairement à quel point je suis égoïste et que si je veux me noyer, je le ferais tout seul. Il a raison. Il a horriblement raison en disant qu'à un moment donné je me retrouverais tout seul. Et malgré tout, ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux. Ce que je voudrais c'est que tout redevienne comme avant, quand Edward me détestait parce que j'étais le centre d'attention et que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui. Comme avant quand je le protégeais et tentait sans cesse de le mettre en avant. Maintenant c'est lui qui me protège. Et j'aimerais lui dire d'arrêter, qu'il est bien gentil mais que ça ne sert à rien, que de toute façon je finirais par sombrer et que s'il continue il sombrera avec moi. Mais il a raison. Il faut que j'arrête mes conneries et que je me reprenne. Que je retrouve le goût de vivre, au moins en apparence, le temps que les autres se reconstruisent. Ensuite je pourrais disparaître tranquillement sans entraîner personne à ma suite.

_« C'est rien qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un putain de cauchemar et je vais finir par me réveiller. » -Bella._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais il était nécessaire pour comprendre la réaction d'Emmett. N'oubliez pas la petite review qui va bien ;) Bisous et à bientôt ! Et Joyeux Noël si je ne poste rien de nouveau d'ici là !<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Joyeux Noël !**

**J'ai un petit moment alors voilà je vous poste un chapitre un peu comme une sorte de cadeau de Noël ;) J'espère que vos fêtes se passent bien et bonne lecture !**

**n'gie :**** Franchement merci pour ton soutien de dingue ! Je sais même pas si tu imagines à quel point ça fait du bien d'entendre ('fin de lire ^^) des compliments pareils :) C'est mon cadeau de Noël à moi ;P Pour en revenir à Emmett, c'est toujours comme ça, il est gentil et tout mais quand il a une idée dans la tête il l'a pas dans le c*l et pour l'en faire démordre, c'est pas si simple que ça. Allez je te laisse lire la suite, bisous et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>

Ça fait plus de deux mois maintenant qu'Emmett m'a jetée dans sa chambre d'hôpital après que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Ça a été vraiment dur pour moi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me lamenter sur mon sort et je n'ai pas voulu le faire. Il ne veut plus de moi ? Tant pis. Et c'est quand je me dis ça que j'ai besoin de toute ma force de caractère pour ignorer la douleur sourde de mon cœur.

Peter, Jake et Alec ont pris soin de moi comme si j'étais une poupée en porcelaine, prête à se briser au moindre choc. C'est comme ça que j'ai à peine eu vent de l'agression de Peter par l'un des sbires de Laurent. On savait bien qu'il n'était pas débile et que son cerveau devait surchauffer pour trouver une explication à la présence de Peter à mes côtés 24H/24. Mais apparemment il a fini par vouloir de vraies réponses à ses questions et a envoyé un de ses hommes les chercher. Heureusement que Peter est plus intelligent que lui est avait assuré ses arrières à l'avance. Son père a donc raconté à Laurent qu'il l'avait envoyé pour me surveiller, et me supprimer si ça s'avérait nécessaire. Bon il a quand même fallu que Peter subisse un interrogatoire musclé avant que la brute de Laurent finisse par le croire et appelle Jasper pour confirmation. Après je ne sais pas comment Jasper s'est débrouillé pour justifier le fait qu'il n'en avait pas parlé à Laurent. Mais quoi qu'il en soit ça a marché, même si maintenant Peter est obligé de s'absenter deux heures par jour pour faire son « rapport » tout en inventant des nouvelles qui forcent Laurent à lui demander de poursuivre sa surveillance.

Heureusement que Jasper était là pour me l'expliquer, sinon je n'en aurais rien su. D'ailleurs c'est le sujet de la dispute père-fils à laquelle je suis en train d'assister.

**-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour lui apprendre ce genre de choses ? **hurle Peter, sans se soucier le moins du monde de me déchirer les tympans alors que ces derniers temps il a consacré presque tout son énergie à me préserver de la moindre égratignure.

**-Parce qu'il y a un moment pour apprendre ce genre de choses ?**

**-1-0 pour Jasper ! **je m'exclame joyeusement, m'attirant deux regards meurtriers. **Ok, c'est bon je dis plus rien moi.**

Je me renfrogne et me coupe du monde extérieur pour m'éviter une énième dispute sur ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi sans que j'aie mon mot à dire.

Mais au bout d'une heure je commence vraiment à en avoir marre –pour ne pas dire autre chose de moins poli-, surtout que c'est bientôt l'heure de mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

**-Bon les gars vous finirez de vous étriper plus tard, là il faut que Peter m'emmène à l'hosto.**

Aussitôt ils se retournent brusquement vers moi, l'air totalement paniqué.

**-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as **_**encore**_** fait ?**

Leurs questions parfaitement synchronisées me font éclater de rire. Ils se regardent entre eux, se demandant sûrement si cette fois c'est la bonne, j'ai définitivement perdu la tête.

**-Ben j'ai juste rendez-vous à 14h30 et il est 14h15, alors faudrait peut-être commencer à se bouger.**

**-Oh merde j'avais complètement oublié, **marmonne Peter en se frappant le front de la main. **Moi j'ai rendez-vous à 14h30 avec Laurent pour mon rapport. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, c'est hors de question que tu l'emmènes P'pa, il y'a bien trop de gars de Laurent à l'hôpital.**

Je soupire profondément. Non mais quel étourdi celui-là ! C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas arrêté de répéter qu'aujourd'hui c'était le jour de ma libération, vu que le Dr Cullen doit décider aujourd'hui de si je peux quitter mon fauteuil de malheur ou non.

**-Laisse, c'est pas grave je vais demander à Jake ou Alec de m'emmener, **je le rassure.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire désolé avant de partir rejoindre Laurent. Jasper m'embrasse avant de sortir à son tour pour aller à une réunion avec James, me laissant seule. Je sais que c'est moi qui les ais poussées à partir mais je suis légèrement paniquée à l'idée de rester seule. C'est comme ça depuis mon accident, ou plutôt depuis que je sais que Laurent en est à l'origine. Moi qui étais si solitaire, j ne supporte pas de rester seule plus longtemps que de prendre une douche ou d'aller aux toilettes. J'appelle d'abord Alec puis Jacob, mais aucun des deux ne peut m'emmener, cours obligent. Je finis donc par appeler le Dr Cullen pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas venir.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée, **je m'excuse encore une fois.

**-Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir ? Tu es malade ? **s'inquiète Carlisle à l'autre bout du fil.

**-Non, non je vais très bien mais personne pour m'emmener.**

**-Je suis chez toi dans dix minutes.**

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer que ce n'est pas la peine de se déranger pour ça, que je reprogrammerais un nouveau rendez-vous qu'il a déjà raccroché.

Et effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, il sonne à ma porte.

**-Le carrosse de Ma Dame est avancé, **plaisante-t-il joyeusement quand je lui ouvre.

Je lui souris gentiment et il me surprend en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue en guise de salut. Depuis quand est-il si familier envers moi ? Il m'installe tranquillement dans la voiture, l'air plus serein que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

**-Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déranger pour moi, vous savez,** je le remercie tandis qu'il s'engage sur la route.

Son visage se ferme soudain, redevenant aussi sérieux et préoccupé que ce dont j'ai l'habitude.

**-Bella, il est hors de question qu'un Cullen de plus t'abandonne.**

Sa remarque me coupe le souffle. Tout le monde est au courant qu'Emmett m'a laissée tomber et essaie de me réconforter par rapport à ça. Mais je pensais que personne n'avait remarqué la défection silencieuse d'Edward. Edward qui a toujours été là pour moi depuis que j'ai débarqué dans cette ville. Pourtant c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. Parce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'Edward puisse me faire un coup pareil, alors qu'avec Emmett, j'étais toujours sur la réserve, méfiante de ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Alors que Carlisle, que je ne connais pas plus que ça, tente de me réconforter, ça me va droit au cœur. J'ai envie de pleurer.

**-Merci,** je chuchote.

Il tourne à demi la tête vers moi sans quitter la route des yeux pour me sourire, son expression sereine à nouveau collée au visage. Honnêtement ça me fait vraiment du bien, de me sentir soutenue comme ça, même si c'est par un quasi inconnu. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si son calme apparent n'est pas qu'un masque. Après tout comment est-ce possible de passer si rapidement d'une émotion à l'autre comme il vient de le faire ? Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi a-t-il gardé son air fatigué et torturé aussi longtemps –au moins depuis qu'il est revenu en ville- alors qu'il sait simuler le bien-être aussi bien ?

**-Merci à toi,** finit-t-il par me répondre.

**-Euh, de rien.**

Il ricane, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans ma perplexité.

**-Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir pourquoi je te remercie, **dit-il sur un ton léger, contrastant avec son air solennel d'il y'a quelques secondes.

Ce mec est bipolaire ou quoi ?

**-Mais je vous en prie, éclairez ma lanterne, **je plaisante sur le même ton.

**-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille, **redevient-il sérieux. **Surtout pour mon fils. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, ni ce qui l'a conduit à te repousser mais depuis que tu entrée dans sa vie, c'est comme si je le voyais renaître sous mes yeux. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça.**

Alec et Jacob me racontent chaque jour les améliorations dans le comportement d'Emmett qu'ils constatent. S'il savait à quel point c'est dur pour moi de savoir qu'il s'épanouit autant et sans moi alors qu'il m'a fallu batailler ferme pour avoir droit à quelques instants de joie avec lui. Personne ne s'en rend compte, je fais tout pour donner le change. Pas question que qui ce soit s'occupe de moi et de mes petites blessures d'adolescente pathétique bourrée d'hormone alors qu'ils ont tant à faire. Alec et Jake se sont lancés à leur tour à corps perdu dans la lutte contre Laurent depuis que qu'Edward semble avoir abandonné. Alec s'est peut-être enfin rendu compte que sa sœur ne mérite pas de payer pour un crime qui n'est pas de sa faute tandis que Jacob ferait tout pour voir à nouveau Alec insouciant. Autant dire qu'ils ont autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de mes état-d' âmes.

Mais j'ai beau faire comme si de rien n'était, je souffre. Et voir que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe me fait plus de bien que ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer. En même temps je ne peux pas rejeter la faute sur mes amis puisque c'est moi qui les empêche de prendre soin de moi.

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital sans avoir échangé un mot de plus. Carlisle me sort doucement de la voiture pour m'emmener dans sa salle d'auscultation où il me fait faire tout un tas de mouvements bizarres et un peu embarrassant. Mais je ne dis rien, attendant avec impatience que tout soit finit et de retrouver enfin un minimum d'indépendance.

**-Et bien félicitations miss, tu peux sortir de ce fauteuil, tu n'en as plus besoin, **s'exclame joyeusement le médecin en me tendant galamment une main pour m'aider à me lever.

Je m'en saisis brusquement et me lève d'un bond, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Carlisle rigole doucement devant mon air de petite fille.

**-Merci beaucoup ! **je crie presque en l'enlaçant.

Il se tend un peu à mon contact avant de me rendre mon étreinte, surpris. A vrai dire, même moi je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça. Il m'écarte un peu de lui mais sans me lâcher, les yeux baissés vers mon visage avec bienveillance. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Mais le docteur ne me laisse pas faire, glissant ses doigts sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte que ça me gêne encore plus. Et surtout j'espère que personne n'entrera parce que vu de l'extérieur notre position est plus qu'ambigüe. Il serre toujours contre son torse, une de ses mains sous mon visage et l'autre au creux de mes reins. Un vrai petit couple. Je n'imagine la réaction qu'aurait Emmett s'il nous voyait à cet instant. J'ose espérer qu'il en voudrait un minimum à son père et je continue à croire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait l'autre jour, qu'il tient à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. C'était le coup de la colère, du sentiment d'abandon ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais sûrement pas le reflet de sa pensée. Le pouce de Carlisle me caresse doucement la joue, me sortant de mes réflexions.

**-Ne sois pas gênée Bella, tu as le droit de laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus de temps en temps, comme tout le monde, **chuchote-t-il avec douceur. **Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.**

A ces mots je m'écroule contre lui, les joues trempées de larmes.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir une sorte d'autorisation ou la sincérité et la préoccupation palpables dans sa voix, mais je craque. Je pleure pendant ce qu'il me semble être des heures, blottie dans ses bras comme une petite fille. Je pleure parce que je suis enfin libérée de ce maudit fauteuil je pleure à cause des mots cruels d'Emmett qui résonnent encore dans ma tête je pleure du soulagement de savoir qu'il va enfin un peu mieux même si c'est loin de moi je pleure pour retrouver mon Edward et notre amitié indestructible je pleure d'inquiétude pour mes amis qui me tiennent éloignés de leurs recherches je pleure et tremble de terreur en pensant à Laurent et à tout ce qu'il pourrait encore me faire. En fait si on y réfléchit bien, je pleure pour tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis qu'Emmett est entré dans ma vie. Carlisle me laisse vider mon trop plein d'émotions sans chercher à me consoler, me tenant juste un peu plus près de lui et me caressant lentement les cheveux. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de Charlie après que l'on m'ait annoncé la mort de ma mère. C'est la première fois qu'il a eu un geste tendre envers moi. C'est réconfortant de retrouver une douceur pareille. Pas que je jette la pierre à Charlie, les démonstrations d'affection ne sont pas ma tasse de thé non plus mais de temps en temps, un câlin fait vraiment du bien.

Une fois ma petite crise terminée, Carlisle me raccompagne au lycée non sans m'avoir donné plein d'indications médicales pour prendre soin de mes jambes et une paire de béquilles. J'étais dispensée de cours jusqu'à mon rendez-vous mais maintenant la récréation est terminée. Je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture après m'être excusée et avoir remercié le médecin mais il me retient.

**-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler même au beau milieu de la nuit, **propose-t-il en me tendant sa carte. **Même si c'est juste pour discuter ou trouver une épaule pour pleurer, j'en serais heureux.**

Honnêtement je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre devant tant de gentillesse. Du coup je lui souris juste avant de descendre de voiture et de courir jusqu'au bâtiment sous une pluie battante. Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment merveilleux de se tenir debout sur ses deux jambes ! Comme on dit ce n'est que lorsqu'on perd une chose qu'on se rend vraiment compte de sa valeur. Bon, je suis quand même obligée de me trimballer sur des béquilles mais c'est déjà bien mieux que le fauteuil. Et de toute façon ma maladresse est telle que j'ai passé plus de temps dans ma vie sur quatre jambes que sur deux.

Je passe au secrétariat avant de rejoindre ma salle de classe. Comme par hasard c'est l'heure de mon cours de littérature, avec Mr Stempleson. En voilà un qui sera content de me revoir ! Je marche rapidement jusqu'à ma salle, impatiente de reprendre les cours et de laisser derrière moi une oisiveté plus que pénible.

**-Miss Swan ! Je suis content de vous revoir ! **s'exclame Mr Stempleson en m'ouvrant la porte, tout sourire.

**-Euh… Merci.**

Sa joie semble sincère. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'encadrer. Partout où mes yeux se posent, je vois des gens me sourire, une expression soulagée sur le visage. Je ne pensais pas être aussi populaire. Je vais pour m'assoir à ma place habituelle, à côté d'Edward mais à ma grande surprise elle est déjà occupée. Par Emmett. Depuis quand ils arrivent à rester à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre sans se taper dessus ces deux-là ? J'ai été absente pendant seulement deux mois pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a changée de lycée sans me prévenir. Derrière Alec et Jake, Angela me fait signe de venir m'installer à la place libre à côté d'elle. Cette fille est vraiment gentille mais un peu pipelette à mon goût. Je sens que l'heure va être longue.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. A peine je suis assise que je croule sous une avalanche de questions.

**-Alors c'est vrai que t'as eu un accident ? T'as eu le temps d'avoir peur ou tout est allé trop vite ? T'as eu mal ? C'était comme à la télé avec des petites reprises de conscience où t'as juste le temps de te rendre compte que t'es à l'hosto mais tu sais pas pourquoi ? …**

J'essaie de répondre à toutes ses questions mais il y'en a un peu trop, qui s'enchaînent un peu trop vite. J'en ai la tête qui tourne. Surtout que je sens à chaque seconde le regard d'Emmett posé sur moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ? C'est lui qui m'a jetée à ce que je sache. Alors pas besoin de me regarder comme si tout était de ma faute. Tout est de la sienne. Mais malgré tout je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. Pathétique. Attention Bella t'es en train de tomber dans le mélo, là. Je me tourne vers lui à mon tour pour croiser son regard et lui faire comprendre qu'il me dérange. Mais au lieu de détourner le regard en rougissant comme l'aurait fait le Emmett que je connaissais il soutient mon regard avec un sourire goguenard. Grrr il m'énerve ! Mais en même temps ça me plait qu'il ne se laisse pas intimider aussi facilement. Un peu comme s'il avait repris confiance en lui. Oh lala ma pauvre Bella t'es vraiment atteinte. Et il va vraiment falloir que t'arrêtes de te parler à toi-même.

Sans faire attention, Jacob recule un peu brusquement sa chaise qui tape contre mon genou. Bien sûr c'est la jambe qui as encore du mal à guérir et qui me fait encore mal, sinon c'est pas drôle. Je ravale in extremis un cri de douleur mais je ne peux retenir un long gémissement. Jake se retourne d'un bond pour me demander pardon, faisant encore taper sa chaise contre ma jambe. Allez, au point où j'en suis !

**-Oh pardon Bella ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Ça va ? **s'inquiète l'indien.

**-Ouais, ouais t'inquiète, **je marmonne entre mes dents serrées.

Je peux sentir que je suis plus blanche que jamais. La douleur est presque insupportable, la tête me tourne. Un silence de mort tombe sur la salle, même le prof a l'air inquiet. La douleur ne m'empêche pas de râler intérieurement. 'Faut vous en remettre, je vais pas mourir hein ! Le seul qui ne me regarde ni avec pitié ni avec préoccupation mais avec mépris, c'est Emmett.

**-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que quelqu'un sauve vite la pauvre petite Isabella ! Elle a maaaaal ! **raille-t-il sur un ton dramatique sur joué, toujours en me regardant dans les yeux.

Si j'avais pu, je me serais levée pour lui en coller une. Non mais sérieux, pour qui il se prend ?! Au moins ma colère a le mérite de faire refluer la douleur. Je me contente de le fusiller du regard, étant donné que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Ça ne fait que renforcer son sourire narquois. Putain, si seulement il pouvait s'étouffer avec ! Ça lui ferait perdre un peu de sa superbe. Il m'énerve tellement que des larmes de rage viennent brouiller ma vue. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça ou mon imagination mais j'ai cru voir son expression moqueuse vaciller l'espace de quelques secondes. Et si c'était vrai ? Je ne saurais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Peut-être que… Non, Bella ! Ne commence pas à te faire des films sinon ça va encore mal finir pour toi. Mais il m'a appelée Isabella… Comme s'il refusait toujours de m'appeler comme tout le monde. Parce que je suis quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Ou du moins je l'étais. Je relève les yeux vers lui en me rendant juste compte que je les avais baissés. Le mépris que j'y vois me fait tout de suite redescendre sur terre. On a passé de bons –et de moins bons- moments ensembles, il ne veut plus de moi, point à la ligne. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse.

Je rassure brièvement mes voisins qui me posent cinq milles questions à la seconde. Oui je vais bien, bordel ! Je ne vais pas mourir pour un simple coup dans la jambe ! Rapidement plus personne ne s'intéresse à moi et c'est tant mieux. Mais je sens encore le regard lourd d'Emmett accroché à moi. Ça me pèse de plus en plus. En fait non, ça m'horripile carrément. J'en ai même la nausée. Il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici, j'étouffe. Et ce serait aussi pas mal si j'arrivais à faire taire cette petite voix –qui ressemble étrangement à celle d'Emmett- qui ne cesse de me répéter à quel point je suis pathétique. Je crois bien que je vire schizo.

**-Monsieur ? Je peux sortir deux minutes, s'il vous plaît ? **je demande d'une voix faible au possible.

Bon d'accord, il est possible que je simule un petit peu. Mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut.

**-Oui, oui bien sûr ! Tiens Emmett accompagnes-la à l'infirmerie puisque tu as tant envie de bouger.**

Non mais c'est une blague ! Je regarde à nouveau Emmett, figé dans son mouvement avec un air horrifié sur le visage. Un bras faible en l'air, avachi sur sa chaise, il est évident qu'il était en train de me singer. Non mais quel connard ! Je sors de la salle en claudiquant sur mes béquilles sans me préoccuper de lui. Le prof lui a peut-être demandé de m'accompagner mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va le faire. J'essaie de le semer mais apparemment j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude des béquilles, je ne suis pas aussi rapide qu'avant.

**-Bon écoute Cullen, tu vas aller faire ce que tu veux où tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire. Mais lâches moi ! **je lâche en me retournant vers lui.

Sa mâchoire se crispe comme s'il se retenait de me frapper. Et ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Je le défi du regard de ne poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi. Il verra que je suis peut-être maladroite et handicapée mais que je sais toujours me défendre.

**-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de personne, **_**Swan**_**. Et surtout pas de toi, **répond-il sur le même ton avant de partir d'un pas rageur jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il s'y met ! Je le rejoins de mauvaise grâce, prenant tout mon temps pour l'obliger à retenir l'ascenseur plusieurs fois. Juste pour le faire chier.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment presque sur moi. A voir le sourire satisfait d'Emmett il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sure. Sombre idiot ! 'Faut vraiment avoir l'âge mental d'un gamin de cinq ans pour faire ça. L'appareil descend lentement alors que l'on se fixe droit dans les yeux. C'est à celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps. Mais aucun de nous deux n'a l'air prêt à lâcher le morceau. J'ai l'impression que toute la colère que son comportement m'inspire transpire par chacun des pores de ma peau.

**-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, pas que j'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais le faire, **déclare-t-il soudain, l'air grave. **J'ai juste réparé une erreur que je n'aurais jamais dû laisser arriver.**

**-Une erreur ?! **je m'emporte. **Alors je suis une erreur ?! Non mais comment tu oses dire ça ?!**

**-Je t'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas.**

**-Alors expliques-moi !**

**-A quoi ça servirait puisque tu ne comprendrais pas ? **commence-t-il à crier à son tour.

**-Non mais tu t'entends parler ? T'es qui pour décider à ma place ?**

**-Tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu alors je sais que tu ne comprendrais pas, laisses- moi tranquille maintenant. Oublies-moi.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Que jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre j'avais une petite vie bien paisible et sans soucis ? Et bien figure-toi que non ! J'avais à peine 7 ans quand j'ai vu ma mère mourir sous mes yeux, disparue sous les gravats d'une des tours jumelles. J'ai vécu 8 ans avec mes grands-parents parce que mon père n'avait pas les moyens de m'élever, jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent eux aussi dans un accident de voiture. Tu vois ma vie n'a pas été rose non plus. Tu n'as pas le monopole de la douleur et il serait grand temps que tu t'en rendes compte !**

Mon petit monologue m'a totalement idée de toute mon énergie. Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte que j'ai toujours voulu qu'Emmett sortes de sa coquille, qu'il me parle de lui et de son passé alors que de mon côté j'étais incapable d'en faire autant.

Pendant que je parlais, il a baissé la tête comme pour me cacher son visage. Tout son être rayonne de vulnérabilité. C'est moi qui est provoqué ça ? Au moment où il relève des yeux pleins de larmes vers moi, une grande secousse nous fait tomber au sol.

**-Oh putain ! **je crie –ou plutôt je hurle.** Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour lui avouer que je suis légèrement claustrophobe. Il se relève pour pianoter sur les boutons de l'appareil.

**-Il est en panne, **constate-t-il.

**-Oh non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! C'est pas possible. **Je me redresse rapidement en me tenant à l'une de ses jambes. **Faites-moi sortir de là ! **je hurle en tambourinant sur une des parois en métal. **Ouvrez-moi ! Faites-moi sortir !**

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Ma tête tourne à cent milles à l'heure.

**-Isa ? Isa calme-toi ! **s'exclame-t-il quand je lui envoies un coup de poing dans la mâchoire pour qu'il me lâche.** Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!**

Il m'attire contre son torse et me serre contre lui pour m'empêcher de bouger même si ce n'est pas vraiment un succès. Je remue des jambes et des bras pour me dégager alors que je continue de hurler mais rien n'y fait.

**-Lâches-moi, putain !**

**-Mais tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrives à la fin ?! **s'énerve-t-il à son tour.

**-J'suis claustro ! **

**-Et merde !**

Il me lâche sans prévenir et je m'écroule sur le sol.

**-Putain mais t'aurais pu faire un peu plus doucement ! **je l'engueule.

**-Ben faut savoir ce que tu veux hein.**

Il tente encore de bidouiller les quelques boutons pendant que je tente tant bien que mal de respirer normalement. Plutôt bien que mal, d'ailleurs.

**-Bon et ben je crois qu'on va être coincés ici un moment,** soupire-t-il.

A ces mots la panique déferle à nouveau en moi par vague. Ça va vraiment pas être possible. Je me remets à me débattre dans tous les sens.

**-Calmes-toi Isa, tout va bien se passer, **me serine-t-il en m'enfermant contre son torse après m'avoir assise sur ses genoux avec toutes les peines du monde, évitant assez mal mes coups involontaires.

Je suis tellement submergée par la panique que je ne me rends même pas compte de son changement d'attitude envers moi.

**-Lâches-moi ! LÂCHES-MOI ! **je hurle detoute la force de mes poumons.

Emmett tente de m'immobiliser sans succès. Je continue de lui hurler dessus en le frappant. J'ai tellement peur que je ne vois même pas ses grimaces de douleur.

Soudain, deux lèvres chaudes se plaquent brutalement sur les miennes, stoppant tous mes mouvements. Quand une de ses mains vient caresser mon cou, toute trace de panique s'évanouit. Tout mon corps se tend vers le sien pendant que mes muscles se relâchent. Mon être tout entier soupire de soulagement à son contact.

_« -Je n'ai trouvé aucun autre moyen pour qu'elle se taise. J'aurais dû la laisser crier jusqu'à l'épuisement. » -Emmett._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Alors ? N'oubliez pas le petit mot qui va bien ;) Sinon c'était juste pour prévenir que le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas être long à arriver, et qu'il y a une petite surprise pour vous ;P Encore joyeux Noël !<strong>


End file.
